Amar sin confusión
by RubD
Summary: Kasumi y el novio de Akane fueron asesinados por la organización Osamu, capaz de todo con tal de quitar cualquier persona que se entrometan en sus planes. ¿Akane conoce a Ranma al ser comprometidos a la fuerza por una ley amazona? Esto y más enredos los lleva a vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos, y en el camino descubrir sentimientos antes nunca pensados. RanmaxAkane
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales los tomaré prestados para esta bella historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **N/Akane**

No sé qué estaba pasando, tenía una situación que tomar con seriedad pero me estaba pasando todo lo contrario, me encontraba en la tribu amazona Joketsuzoku en China.

Hace 10 minutos era soltera y ahora resulta que por golpear o por lo menos intentarlo y "derrotar" me he ganado el derecho en matrimonio, las leyes de esta aldea son demasiado difíciles de romper, me temo. Si tan solo me escucharan que fue un accidente, un estúpido y patético accidente, ni siquiera lo había visto... Llevo 3 días en la aldea, 3 miserables días, tratando de acoplarme y me meto en esto, definitivamente los problemas me siguen.

Me asombra la actitud de las personas de esta tribu, sí que son extrañas, me felicitan, celebran, se limitan a abrazarme y no a escucharme, como si para ellos fuera motivo de honor y festejo. Que bueno que debía pasar desapercibida, ahora media aldea me conoce, y por alguna extraña razón las mujeres de mi edad me miran de una manera... ¿Enojada?, No... ¿Furiosa, como queriendo matarme con la mirada? Si creo esa es la palabra, es irónico. Que se entere mi padre deseará matarme también.

Mi nombre es Akane Tendo, soy arte marcialista y tengo 18 años. Actualmente, soy una espía encubierta, encargada de operaciones peligrosas como recuperación de información, rescates, infiltración y… venganza…

Todo esto empezó por un caso personal, que nos llevó como familia a convertirnos en los mejores agentes, llamados los TF, haciendo lo que nadie había podido. Hemos logrado resolver casos en que la policía desiste. Lo cual nos ha convertido en un peligro para los más grandes criminales en toda China.

Al estar en esta aldea debo infiltrarme como parte de ellos, por ahora me hago llamar Akemi, una guerrera amazona que ha venido a visitar a sus familiares los Minagawa, esa es mi cuartada y por ahora tengo una residencia en el cual estudiaré cada movimiento, cada comportamiento, memorizaré todo para captar cualquier anomalía que pueda ayudarme a dar con mi objetivo.

Mi "AHORA idiota prometido" Ranma Saotome parte de la tribu amazonas, no sé nada de él y tampoco me interesa saberlo.  
Resulta ser un tonto, que no llevo de conocerlo ni la mitad de tiempo de lo que tardó en volverse mi prometido. Solo de pensar en eso… se revuelve mi estómago, ¿cómo poder tenerlo de prometido? es perturbador pensar en que es un total desconocido, y además ¿Quién puede olvidar al amor de su vida en un año?

Yo, n.. no puedo…

Ese preciso detalle, ser prometida de Kenji estábamos a punto de formalizar lo nuestro, frente a todos; suspiro solo de pensarle... lo amo y extraño, como nunca pensé hacerlo, lo conocí desde pequeña y ahora no tengo nada. Ese trágico día mi tranquilidad jamás regresó, arrancó la felicidad de mi familia y la mía.  
Kasumi, hermana...  
Kenji...

Continuará…

* * *

Holaaaaa pues soy nueva, no se mucho de redactar una historia, pero espero me tengan paciencia, me esforzaré para lograr las expectativas de quienes me acompañen con esta idea ;D, por lo tanto espero sus críticas (constructivas) :S no vayan a pasarse, enserio -_-' así que por ahora les dejo el prólogo, y cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia serán bien recibidos y contestado Atte. Rubí

Pd. La historia está pensada para tener aproximadamente 20 capítulos… si lo sé, creo eso es ser ambicioso, más si ni un poema puedo hacer, peroooo denle una oportunidad, estoy marcando los objetivos para hacer una buena trama o eso… espero, por lo que cada semana subiré un capítulo, lo hago así para tener tiempo de redactar, revisar que todo este entendible y decente, sin más me despido.


	2. El secuestro

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El secuestro**

N/Akane  
Era un día de tormenta, los rayos que iluminaban el cielo, hacían que tuviera escalofríos… en un día como este, perdí a mi hermana y mi amado… No puedo dejar el sentimiento de lado, he tenido un pasado trágico con el que debo cargar, pero en este momento debo ser fuerte y concentrarme en el caso.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza… traté de no recordar todo lo sucedido, ya que el dolor en mi alma me quemaba lentamente, punzaba con cizaña, entre más lo pensaba, mas era acumulado el sentimiento.

Pesaba…

Moví la cabeza y relajé mi cuerpo, puse toda mi atención en la misión. Mezclarme en una tribu donde debía pasar desapercibida e investigar todo lo que pudiera, desde los pobladores hasta el consejo superior de la aldea y cualquier circunstancia que amerite atención.

Con la poca información que tenemos, hemos llegado a la conclusión que esta aldea tiene en sus manos el secreto de los famosos Osamu, la organización maldita con la que nos hemos topado. Aun no tenemos la certeza de que es lo que les involucra con la aldea, pero espero pronto lleguemos a entenderlo.

De nuevo relajo mi cuerpo... pienso en un segundo punto. Un prometido, esto sí que era la guinda del pastel, definitivamente en mi vida pasaban cosas raras… y esto. Me inquietaba las miles de maneras en que él podría perjudicarme… ¿Y si él sospechaba?, ¿Y si es parte de los Osamu?, mejor aún ¿Qué pasará si tenemos que llegar al consejo para disolver el compromiso? Todo apuntaba a que de una u otra forma arruinaría todo. La mejor solución sin duda era persuadirlo que fue un error y que no pasara a mayores, solo era cuestión de esperar a que despertara…

Retomé las hojas que tenía en mi regazo, miré a todos lados para cerciorarme que estuviera sola y empecé a leer, algo se nos estaba pasando, algo debimos olvidar…

 **Kasumi Tendo y Kenji Daigo.**

 **Asesinato con arma blanca  
Escena del crimen: dormitorio de la joven Tendo.**

Observé las imágenes **, un guante negro de cuero ensangrentado; un cuchillo de carnicero lleno de sangre** ; la siguiente imagen era impactante y desgarradora **, la cama de mi hermana, desordenada y cubierta de sangre.  
Informe forense: estudio de ADN – tipo correspondiente a Kenji Daigo, tipo correspondiente a Kasumi Tendo. **

**Pistas relevantes del caso:**

 **Vehículo: camioneta negra, Ford Mustang**

 **Placas: desconocido**

Suspiro... trato de calmarme y no pensar mas que lo necesario, pero las lágrimas ya están tocando mis mejillas. Era difícil tomar esto de una forma profesional, las almas que fueron arrebatadas ese día eran inocentes, no entendía porque ellos. Pero de algo estaba segura, me encargaría de vengar todo el dolor que habían ocasionado a mi familia y a mí. Y aunque era una organización muy hábil al no dejar algún rastro más que el guante de cuero que caracterizaba ser perteneciente a los Osamu, como distintivo de su trabajo de porquería, yo daría con ellos.

Era una promesa.

Limpié mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano, siento la presencia de alguien, así que aprieto los papeles en mi mano hacia mi pecho con recelo, y me coloco en guardia, agudizando mis sentidos, a cualquier atisbo de anormalidad estaba lista.

Una señorita se acerca a mí, al parecer la persona que atendió a ese que dicen es mi prometido, escondo los documentos en mi bolso.

-Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mei, yo he sido quien atendió a tu prometido, debo informarte que se encuentra bien, le di unos medicamentos que lograron estabilizarlo, solo debe descansar- me sonríe de forma falsa, a lo cual yo solo asiento.

-Ah por cierto, no llores más, pronto podrás pasar a verlo- La miré sorprendida… yo… enserio debo solucionar esto…

Ella me mira confundida pero se retira, yo simplemente regreso a mis pensamientos.

Este caso nos tenía estancados a los TF primero porque la información era poca, y segundo no estábamos seguros si era correcta. Aun así confiaba en las habilidades de nuestra organización; sonreí en pensar en ellos los TF. Mis padres, Soun Tendo jefe de la organización, al igual que yo era quien se encargaba de las operaciones de rescate, infiltración, recuperación de información y venganza, aunque sé que esto último me concernía solo a mí; Mi madre Maiko Tendo quien es responsable de tomar los casos e investigar, lugares, posibles estrategias para abordar la operación, tiempos y sincronización entre nosotros, podría decirse que es el cerebro de las operaciones.  
Y por último mi hermana Nabiki, encargada del área criminalista, pues con la destreza que la caracteriza, ve las cosas desde otra perspectiva, puede descifrar el rompecabezas de casos inconclusos estudia la escena, posibles situaciones y concreta con fundamentos lo sucedido, es muy buena en todos los casos, bueno… excepto uno... tengo fe en mi familia, sé que lograremos justicia.

Me levanto y acerco a la ventana de la habitación, parece que la lluvia ha cesado un poco y aunque parezca que hay tranquilidad, los rayos y truenos demuestran su fuerza al no querer abandonar su dominancia. Ver esto me recuerda el trágico día y también el que haya sido una inútil. Desde ese día prometí ser fuerte, entrené hasta mis limites, cosa que me trajo problemas de salud y mi físico sufrí gravemente las consecuencias, además de volverme un poco amargada; pero pude adaptarme, y aunque me cueste ser ágil, he conseguido tener un nivel aceptable en las operaciones.

¡Otro rayo!, suspiro… como hubiera querido que en ese día yo…

 **Flash back**

 **N/N**  
Era un día de tormenta, los truenos cobraban sin rodeos el miedo de los residentes de Nerima, Akane se encontraba junto a su hermana Kasumi, en la cocina de la residencia Tendo.

\- Hermana has mejorado, dentro de poco podrás realizar platillos más complicados- apoyaba con gran emoción y un tono maternal Kasumi a su pequeña hermana.

\- Gracias hermana, aunque mi sazón aun no sea la mejor… sé que pronto lo lograré- decía Akane con determinación mirando a su hermana.

Después de un par de horas, se habían quedado sin provisiones, por lo que Kasumi le pidió favor a la peli azul que fuera al supermercado.

Akane aceptó feliz de ayudar a su hermana mayor, después de todo Kasumi siempre la apoyaba, y hoy más que nunca todo sería maravilloso, la peli azul estaba por sorprender a Kenji con una rica cena, o eso quería pensar ella y con la ayuda de la mayor, sabía que lo lograría. Para su fortuna ambas hermanas se habían quedado solas ya que la mediana de las Tendo había salido con un amigo; Soun y Maiko se encontraban de paseo en uno de los mejores centros de relajación; Las hermanas creían que era necesario que sus padres pasaran tiempo juntos, por lo que las tres desistieron del viaje familiar. Así que la determinación de Akane por llevar la batalla campal a la cocina sin que nadie la molestara, era motivo de celebrar.

Se preparó con un impermeable, botas y sombrilla, todo era un conjunto de color amarillo con patitos rosados. Lista salió de la casa, el supermercado estaba a unas cuadras, así que no era un viaje muy largo.

A medio camino, Akane sintió miedo tenía un mal presentimiento, como si la observaran, todo a su alrededor estaba muy desolado, solo escuchaba la lluvia romper en el silencio lo cual volvía más escalofriante el panorama, sintió en su espalda un escalofrío recorrer, volteó a ver a todos lados, pero no había nada, por lo que decidió apurar el paso.

Estaba atenta a cualquier situación que se le presentara y aunque era una joven fuerte, no podía dejar de temblar de miedo. Para su alivio había llegado a su destino.

Al comprar todo lo necesario, regresó por la acera, seguía sintiendo esa aprensión en su pecho, tan concentrada iba cuando fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente, divisó una camioneta negra casi encima de ella, la cual trató de esquivar, pero era imposible, la camioneta la llegó a envestir, disparándola por los aires, en ese momento sabía que su entrenamiento la ayudaría, por lo que recibió el golpe rodando, para reducir el impacto y cuando iba cayendo logro aterrizar de pie, su respiración era fuerte y su cuerpo dolía, tenía varios cortes he incrustaciones de vidrio en su piel, no podía creer el percance que había sufrido, no podía entender, o más bien pensar con claridad lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estuvo a punto de morir?, alzó la mirada y divisó el carro de Kenji, parqueado afuera de su casa.

Temió lo peor… corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia su casa, no le importo las cosas esparcidas en la calle, que recién había comprado, o las contusiones y cortes que tenía en todo el cuerpo.

Rezaba por que todo se encontrara bien pero al ver la puerta destrozada, su corazón pareció detenerse de la impresión, asustada tomo el paraguas en su mano como un arma. Temblaba y su respiración era aún más rápida, sentía su cuerpo con la adrenalina hasta lo más alto.

Se adentró en la casa, llamaba a Kasumi y Kenji, con todas sus fuerzas y desesperación, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, cada paso que daba era aún más difícil, la casa estaba destrozada por dentro, parecía que se había llevado una pelea y por el escenario… se temía lo peor; Buscaba con angustia, pero ninguno de los dos respondía, la peli azul peleaba con su interior, el miedo que la embargaba era tan grande; sentía su cuerpo desfallecer, pero tenía que continuar, la protección de sus seres queridos era primero.

Akane sabía que Kenji era fuerte, y que ella no sería obstáculo para lo que se avecinara, o para quienes hayan ocasionado tanto destrozo, pero aun así lo intentaría, desmoronarse no era opción. A paso lento y oscilante, llegó al último lugar donde podría estar su hermana mayor, cuando abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto de Kasumi, su peor miedo se hizo realidad, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, como si de una masacre se tratara. Akane se desmoronó, no podía creer lo que había pasado… retrocedió sus pasos y salió huyendo, corrió y corrió…

Después de eso… y por más que ella lo quisiera, sus recuerdos de que había pasado, eran un total misterio.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Continuará…

* * *

Holaaaa estoy muy emocionada por su apoyo, quiero aclarar muchas cosas pero... xD a la vez no jajaja es como quitarle la sazón, o darle demasiada xD (tipo Akane) en fin… espero este capítulo sea de buen inicio y bueno sé que la temática se asemeja más a drama, pero necesitaba hacerlo así, para introducirlos en la historia, y sintonizarlos conmigo ;) cualquier sugerencia, comentario, o pregunta sean bien recibidos

Pd. ¿Aún no aparece Ranma? xD bueno ya aparecerá, a todas esas personitas que siguen la historia, pues… sean bienvenidos :3, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos pronto :D

 **Respondiendo a sus adorados comentarios :3**

Amy Saotome Tendo: Sé que será difícil, lo que dije anteriormente es cierto, no había escrito ni un poema pero… el reto me lo tomo enserio ;) y no, no dejaría la historia, soy al estilo "Ranma Saotome", es un reto que me he prometido a mí misma cumplir :D, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, y me acompañes con los demás que me esforzaré por hacerlos entretenidos, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Aliss-chan: te agradezco tu apoyo, es muy importante para mi :D y que bien que te haya gustado la idea de la historia, espero y este capítulo sea de tu agrado, te comento que trataré de actualizar mas seguido… bueno lo intentaré ;) pasa que es mi primer historia y créeme que me cuesta xD, te mando muchos abrazos.

Lady Sakura: muchas gracias a ti por seguir la historia :3 :3 espero te agrade este capítulo, y claro, haré todo lo posible por subirla sin falta, y en el tiempo acordado, o talvez un poquitín antes, :) te mando un gran abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo :D


	3. Errores y encuentros

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 2  
Errores y encuentros**

 **N/Ranma**

Me encontraba en mi casa, hace un rato había comido, y que comida; un banquete de dioses, mi mesa siempre estaba repleta de… mmm; sopas, guisos, asados, panes… ¡todo había estado delicioso!

Subí a mi habitación, la verdad necesitaba descansar un poco, después de todo tener un entrenamiento duro, y descuidarme tanto, lo ameritaba… pensé en mi plan con aquella chica que… vino a cambiar mi mundo en un cerrar y abrir de ojos, literalmente.

Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, tengo 19 años y soy hijo único, he entrenado casi toda la vida con mi padre, en distintos lugares de China, hace más de 2 años llegamos a la tribu amazona Joketsuzoku.

Al principio me parecía un lugar pobre para el entrenamiento, ya que todo era regido por mujeres amazonas, siendo sincero no creí que pudieran ofrecer un entrenamiento real… bueno, ahora mi percepción ha cambiado, pienso que es uno de los lugares más importantes a los que he llegado, me ayudó a mejorar en mis habilidades y he logrado establecerme aquí… hay cosas interesantes, que a primera vista no se ven pero, al tener tiempo de convivir con los aldeanos, de conocer el lugar, podría decirse que me ha gustado, aunque… las mujeres emmm son fastidiosas.

Y… entre otras cosas que me son fastidiosas… o aborrecibles, mi maestra Cologne, una de las reliquias de esta tribu, creo se fundó con esta aldea, ha de tener alrededor de 500 años… en fin, sé que le debería mostrar respeto, pero bueno me es imposible, su actitud hacia mí es mmm ¿una porquería?, y aunque no pertenezco a la aldea, sus ideas de tratarme de forma… especial, han generado que le tenga un profundo, pero muy profundo "cariño" para recordarla de por vida, si claro…

La momia y sus estúpidas formas de entrenamiento, han creado especial efecto en mí, sus formas de enseñarme son más agresivas que la de los demás amazonas. Al principio, me era difícil llevar el ritmo y terminaba verdaderamente herido y podría decirse que... las intenciones de Cologne eran deshacerse de mí, sus burlas y consejos poco ortodoxos era parte del paquete de aprender; lograba sacar lo peor de mí, aunque… aprendía a usar mis frustraciones, enojos y cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento a mi favor llevando de mejor forma la situación.

Cuando empecé a mejorar, las cosas se habían invertido para mi sorpresa, porque por una extraña razón Cologne dejó de asfixiarme con esa actitud tan detestable y empezó a entrenarme enserio. Fue un alivio e infierno a la vez, pues nunca deja de exigirme más.

Y ahora veo que todo esfuerzo vale la pena; He logrado aprender técnicas realmente complicadas que requieren total concentración y un manejo perfecto de cuerpo y energía. Analizar, leer movimientos y atacar son puntos importantes en mi entrenamiento; que pueden determinar el ganar o perder. Mi agilidad, fuerza y destreza deben ser una sola, cada movimiento debe ser pensado con precisión. He llegado a estar a un nivel donde nadie puede conmigo.

Ni siquiera la momia…

Y Por más que lo pienso las cosas han sido solo beneficio para mí, las leyes de la aldea, hacen de este un lugar peligroso, no cualquiera puede quedarse. El consejo suelen ser personas muy estrictas, aceptar a un desconocido que pretende de la nada, querer aprender 500 años de sabidurías, tradiciones y técnicas Chinas, es algo imposible, menos para mí… aun me pregunto ¿porque hice la diferencia? Ya que el poder que se rige es totalmente increíble, nadie puede contradecir al consejo de la supremacía amazona.

Aun así muchas puertas se abrieron ante mí, la oportunidad de trabajar por ejemplo. Lo pienso y sé que fue un gran trato, yo trabajo y colaboro con la aldea amazona y a cambio gano dinero y aprendo sus técnicas. Lástima que mi padre no esté conmigo, si me viera se asombraría de todo lo que he logrado… bueno, el muy cobarde huyó de la aldea al saber qué tipo de entrenamiento tendríamos, aunque lo veo de vez en cuando en las afueras de la tribu, pero al parecer al viejo le interesan otras cosas.

uffff… de nuevo escucho ruidos, espero no sean amazonas, no se cansan de retarme, al principio me agradaba, pues ponía en práctica mi entrenamiento y bueno… me gustaba pasar tiempo con ellas, no es que sea un pervertido… pero después de estar mucho tiempo solo… era agradable tener su compañía, aunque no les interese platicar mucho, nuestra relación se basa principalmente en dos cosas, el pelear y el servir; la primera consiste en que ellas me retan, yo acepto y me aburro, ellas pelean conmigo, yo me aburro, ellas se cansan, yo me aburro, ellas pierden y se cansan, y yo… a veces quisiera que la locura no me persiguiera…

La segunda parte de mi relación con ellas, aun no concibo entender si es buena o mala. Buscan quedar bien conmigo; comida, la limpieza de mi casa, lavan mi ropa, y pelearse por mi… ese es el problema destruyen todo a su paso, y básicamente mi casa es su lugar favorito, para este tipo de enfrentamientos, he reconstruido esta casa miles de veces, pero aún no sé cómo solucionar esto.

Todas suelen decir que conocen el encanto Saotome, ni yo entiendo a que se refieren, talvez entre las tradiciones el tratar de hablar con ellas sea tomado como una forma de… ¿acortejar? Gracias a ello tengo… mmm… ¿beneficios?, más bien diría perjuicios…

Sé que me buscan por sus benditas leyes amazonas, y… ¿Cómo funcionan? Pues… podría decirse que aquel que rete en duelo a un contrincante del sexo opuesto y vence en batalla, se gana el derecho; es por eso que no se cansan de buscarme y retarme, lo cual acepto por honor, nunca llego a atacarlas solo esquivo y espero se cansen, la verdad no pienso comprometerme y mucho menos quedarme en esta aldea, así que me tiene sin cuidado sus leyes... bueno eso lo pensé hasta hace poco, por un error que me llevó a la situación más rara y humillante para un hombre.

 **Flash Back**  
Todo empezó ese maldito día que me levanté tarde debía presentarme en el campo de entreno a las 6:00 am y para mi condenada suerte ya eran las 7:30 am, solo de pensar lo que tuve que pasar la noche anterior, me erizaba la piel. Sé que Cologne no me creería, no tenía salvación, dijera lo que dijera pagaría las consecuencias…

Todo era culpa de un, estúpido… aborrecible… y… asqueroso ¡gato!

Esa noche estaba por acostarme; después de haber tomado una ducha, y vestirme con mi pijama verde, escuché unos ruidos en el la parte de arriba, de mi casa, subí e inspeccioné lo que pudiera ser, pero no había nada, la verdad yo no le temo ni a espectros, ni enemigos y mucho menos amazonas que era lo más común.

Pero nooo… no era nada de eso, era ese animal… su maullido lo confirmó.

El cretino gato, ingresó por el tejado de mi casa, escucharlo maullar, hizo que mi piel se erizara, tenía todos mis sentidos atentos a cualquier movimiento, pero tenía que ocurrir lo peor… el infernal animal me persiguió por toda la casa, corrí y corrí para perderlo, pero era imposible, decidí la mejor estrategia para intervenir en esta situación. Consistía en... ¡enfrentarlo!, pero como esa fracasó al segundo de haberlo pensado, seguí con la segunda estrategia…

Salí huyendo de mi casa como el mayor de los cobardes, mi miedo era tan grande que ya no sé si me iba siguiendo, solo seguí corriendo… grave error, mí tiempo de carrera podría decirse que había sido toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, gracias al gato.

No sé qué pasaba con estos animales, para ellos soy un enemigo… y… bueno, talvez el que los ve como un enemigo mortal soy yo…tuve un entrenamiento en mi infancia… mmmm difícil, gracias a mi padre, y ahora gracias al viejo y ese animal del mal, llegué cansado y no habría dormido más de una hora, ¿será que no me había dado cuenta de la hora? No debería haber dormido…

Al despertar me vestí como pude y salí corriendo hacia el área de entrenamiento a las afueras de la aldea, cuando llegué la momia me estaba esperando y por su aspecto podría jurar que de esta no saldría bien librado…

Su reprensión fue muy severa, después de entrenar de una manera... creería más… "te quiero matar de nuevo", pues terminé con varios moretones, y aun debía cumplir con mi castigo, tuve que quedarme en los cultivos por dos noches y tres días, vaya que los entrenamientos eran grotescos.

Al terminar con la cosecha en el tiempo declarado por Cologne; empecé a caminar de regreso a la aldea… necesitaba descansar, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos; al no dormir y comer casi nada, hacía que mis sentidos no estuvieran ni siquiera al 20% de su capacidad y para colmo estos días se había desatado una tormenta que empeoró no solo mi estado físico sino también todo el lugar, esto parecía un complot para hacerme la vida imposible…

Sabía que con estas lluvias el camino que conectaba a la aldea, de seguro estaría inundado, por lo que no era aconsejable regresar por ahí, así que decidí el camino más largo… Iba caminando por la maleza, tratando de abrirme camino, era horrible, ni siquiera miraba por donde iba.

Resbalé en una parte donde el suelo estaba fangoso, todo el lodo me cubrió; era patético mi estado y ahora con una apariencia del asco. Todo se me hacía tan difícil, por ratos se me nublaba la vista, mis piernas empezaba a temblar por la demandante necesidad de moverme y no quedarme inconsciente, y para colmos la lluvia no cesaba.

Mis brazos trastabillaban al buscar de donde sostenerme, cada vez mi cuerpo respondía menos, lo que me ayudó fue que encontré una rama, con resistencia suficiente para apoyarme en ella, No me importaba ya nada, solo quería regresar a casa.

Caminé alrededor de 2 horas si bien era un camino largo, por lo menos sabía que estaría seguro.

Gracias a kami, estaba ingresando a la aldea, curiosamente en el camino me encontré con una joven… llamó mi atención ya que yo conocía a toda amazona, siempre me pretendían, y ella… no la había visto antes, era bajita, talvez me llegaría al hombro, era delgada y se miraba frágil, su rostro era de rasgos muy finos y su color de pelo era peculiar… un rosado pálido; se le notaba una delicadeza e ingenuidad, por como miraba todo, parecía una niña… me había causado gracia, pero también interés, ¿Por qué no me había pretendido? ¿Estaría perdiendo el encanto Saotome, del que todas hablaban? ¿Y si había más de una que no me buscara?

No podía dejar de verla, no porque me gustara… bueno… solo era curiosidad, ¿porque ella era diferente? No podía permitir eso... Me preocupaba pensarlo siquiera… Todas enloquecían por mí, pero para su suerte le daría la oportunidad de conocerme, la verdad no sé si era masoquista o el cansancio era fuerte, de igual manera le hablaría.

Ella al parecer no me había notado, veo que viene caminando frente a mí; sonrío… tengo la intención de conocer por lo menos su nombre así que me acerco a ella, pero la muy tonta no me prestó atención, me estaba ignorando… saqué fuerzas no sé de donde, y salté colocándome frente a ella, iba a intentar de nuevo hablarle cuando chocó conmigo…

Ver su expresión de susto hizo que me empezara a reír de lo torpe que era, como era tan descuidada, inmediatamente ella levantó su mirada, me vio y… ¿se ofendió, asusto, aterró? No sabría descifrar esa expresión en su cara, ver sus ojos como se agrandaban, y su cara de… susto creo, no dejaba de causarme gracia. Alzó su mano para abofetearme, cuando todo se volvió negro…

Horas después, abrí mis ojos todo me daba vueltas, ahora si sentía el dolor de cuerpo, ¡me estaba matando! Busqué con la mirada, tratando de entender dónde estaba… el lugar se me hacía conocido, era un cuarto pequeño con tres camillas, además de un armario donde guardaban la medicina

Mei quien ya me conocía pues, era quien exclusivamente trataba mis heridas, se me acerca con una mirada… de… ¿reproche?, no era esa jovencita melosa que curaba mis heridas con amor, ella… parecía molesta, la observe pero ella no me dirigió la palabra, solo me dio la espalda, ocultándome la mirada, para decirme que mi prometida estaba esperando a que despertara…

Pensaba en que le pasaba a Mei… yo no había hecho al…go un momento, ¿Qué diablos había dicho?, sacudí la cabeza, talvez todavía estaba débil… trataba de buscarla con la mirada, ella solo se quedó inmóvil y habló de nuevo…

Si quería que pasara mi prometida… ¿prometida?... ¡que rayos! Yo no podía moverme aún, pero sé que mi cara de sorpresa la dejó aún más molesta, cuando volteó para ver mi expresión.

¿Tan débil estaría para que me afectara de esta manera mi sentido de escucha? era una gran interrogante para mi saber que era lo que estaba pasando, trataba de conectar mis neuronas, para descifrar esto, la verdad no entendía ¡nada!

Buscaba con la mirada una respuesta en ella, pero solo me ignoró, yo trataba de recordar… La situación me estaba superando, sin siquiera haber intentado algo…

 **Fin del flash back**

Pensaba en lo que había pasado y los recuerdos llegaron a mí, uno por uno empecé a tejer, el enigma que Mei no me quiso explicar... suspiré, era la peli rosa, algo debió haber pasado…

Después de haberme despabilado, y suplicado a Mei que me explicara que pasaba, cuál fue mi sorpresa al enterarme que me habían "derrotado" y que ahora estaba comprometido, sentí desmayarme de nuevo…

¿Cómo que me habían derrotado? pero si lo que pasó es que me desmayé, pienso es lo más lógico, mi cuerpo estaba pasándome factura. No podía creer lo que Mei me decía, ¿Como esa niña boba, venía con tal mentira…? Me molestó tanto, nadie ha podido nunca derrotarme y ahora resulta que fue una mujer ¡ja! ¿Y con engaños? Ya quisiera un prometido como yo, claro… para vanagloriarse ante las demás, ¡¿qué rayos se estaba creyendo?!

Cada momento que pasaba, recuperaba un poco más de conciencia y cordura, pensaba en que ella definitivamente estaba loca, y… ¡esto sobrepasaba todo!

Traté de levantarme pero… ¡oh! Estaba muy débil, entonces decidí solo sentarme, traté de calmarme y pensar que es lo que ocurría, como buen arte marcialista pienso en mis posibilidades, desventajas y ventajas hacia mi adversario, en este caso la peli rosa.

Ventajas, ya no me molestarían las amazonas. Desventajas, mis... ¿beneficios? ¡No! esto no era posible.  
Pensaba y pensaba hasta que llegué a una conclusión… Le haría la vida imposible, la molestaría, maltrataría verbalmente, hasta que se diera cuenta que soy un patán y huiría de mí, ¡Excelente!

No lo desmentiré, sentí que podría sacar provecho y divertirme un poco con esta farsa que ella había montado, tonta ingenua ¡ja-JA-ja-JA!

Me agradó la idea después de meditarlo un poco, sé que desecharía la intensión de ser mi prometida y talvez así logre que las amazonas dejen de ser hostiles conmigo, porque sabrían que soy un patán.

-¡Nadie pisoteará mi orgullo de hombre!- Grite con mi sentimiento a flote.

Mei pareció asustada y sorprendida, se acercó a mí… revisó mis ojos, temperatura, creo la asuste… pero tenía todo planeado, esta amazona no se saldría con la suya…

Luego pensé en Shampoo, ¡SHAMPOO! ¿Qué demonios haría? Era una amazona espectacular pero el hecho de que ninguna otra se tirara a mis brazos era por ella, me cuidaba de una manera… bueno en pocas palabras… las demás le temían.

Así que eso era otra cosa a tratar como lo tomaría cuando se entere que estaba prometido; es cierto que en alguna ocasión coquetee con Shampoo pero no pasaba a más el juego, me entró un escalofrío de pensar que pudiera dañar a "mi prometida", traté de levantarme, Mei entendió mi miedo, al ver mi esfuerzo, se acercó a mí y me dijo que la dejaría entrar, eso me tranquilizó y esperé el encuentro que anteriormente había querido.

Ganas de proteger y romper el compromiso eran mi prioridad…

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Holaaaa, mil gracias por su apoyo :3 a todas esas personitas que empiezan a leer esta historia pues… bienvenidas sean espero me acompañen en esta historia :3

Bueno ni yo me resistía a que apareciera Ranma xD jajaja sé que los dejé en un momento crucial :3 al parecer Ranma quiere hacerle la vida o el compromiso de cuadritos a Akane xD ¿será así? ¿Podrá salirse con la suya?

Por lo pronto espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, por ahí me habían escrito que el capítulo era muy corto, así que intenté escribir más, xD espero no haber redundado y haberlos aburrido, pero todo tiene un porque así que estén atentos a cada detallito ;) les mando besos y abrazos, su amiga Rubí.

PD: Si detrás de Ranma había 3 amazonas, es lógico que en la aldea, todas estén pretendiéndole xD bueno...

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario sean bien recibidos :3 hasta pronto.

 **Respondiendo a sus hermosos reviews**

Amy Saotome Tendo: Siii, sé que te gusta el drama he seguido muy de cerca tus historias, las cuales me gustan mucho, y espero eso sea mutuo :3; sin duda habrá drama, misterios y situaciones complicadas, pero también espero darle un toque de comedia (o eso espero plasmar en la historia) te agradezco muchísimo tú apoyo :3 te mando un fuerte abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo.

Rizzasm: quiero agradecerte por tu opinión, he aquí lo que me pediste, los capítulos los intentaré hacer más largos… aunque no esperes milagros xD me cuesta muchísimo pero, espero llenar tus expectativas con la historia, todo un gusto tenerte por acá ;)

Nancyricomelon: bueno ya apareció, Ranma es uno de mis personajes favoritos por lo que yo también moría por que apareciera en la historia, xD espero el capítulo te haya agradado, he intentaré no dejar nada en el aire, todo poco a poco irá tomando forma, te lo aseguro te mando un fuerte abrazo.

FlynnChan: siii jajajaja te contaré algo… la idea es ponerlos en situaciones similares a las del manga xD he ahí el compromiso impuesto te agradezco tu apoyo, y espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, nos seguimos leyendo, un abrazo fuerte.

eli ventura: te agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo :D y bueno yo he leído muchos fics, y pensé algo que no se asemejara con lo que ya han escrito :3 me agrada que te gustara los capítulos, y bueno yo también espero se enamoren :3 amo esta pareja, aunque... ellos tienen su carácter xD ya veremos como pasan las cosas, te mando un gran abrazo.


	4. ¿Amor a primera vista?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 3  
¿Amor a primera vista?**

N/Akane  
La tristeza me consumía, pero había algo más fuerte para sacarme de eso… pensar en mi "prometido" me dolía la cabeza por lo que había pasado, me preocupaba, avergonzaba y los nervios que sentía me carcomían. Esperaría a que él despertara.

Pensaba si podría ser peor… no, creo que no… lo que había sucedido en la dichosa celebración de compromiso aun me tenía temblando del horror. Fue una pesadilla que no le desearía a nadie.

 **Flash back**

Cuando él se desmayó, todas las personas corrieron hacia mí, gritaban de felicidad… aplausos, canciones a capela de alguna marcha nupcial…

Me quedé en shock, ellos… ¿Qué hacían? ¿Me estarían confundiendo con alguien?

Me abrazaban con toda la confianza del mundo, cosa que no hago ni siquiera con mi familia; gritaban palabras de bendiciones… prosperidad, abundancia, amor honesto, respeto entre ambos y no sé qué otras tonterías más…

Enserio no los entendía, pues cuando todo el mundo se empezaba a acumular alrededor mío, el pobre hombre desmayado seguía en el suelo, a nadie parecía importarle… talvez pudiera estar pasando sus últimos momentos y el pobre solo...

Traté de salirme de esa… revuelta, pero era imposible, nadie me permitía el paso; al parecer era el centro de atención… en eso observé una amazona… estaba inspeccionando al pobre hombre en el suelo, y por su rostro de sorpresa, pensé que era demasiado tarde… Llamó a otras jóvenes, en lo que pude observar todas mostraban molestia, unas empezaron llorar… otras solo cruzaron mirada conmigo, sus ojos expresaban odio, al parecer él había fallecido… se lo llevó a una residencia… por su aspecto podría jurar que era un área de salud…

Regresé mi atención al relajo que se formaba a mí alrededor, no podía más con esto -¡BASTA!- al parecer tuvo efecto porque nadie habló más… tenía toda la atención sobre mí, y era algo incómodo, pero proseguí…

-él…- Pero fui interrumpida por la misma joven que se lo había llevado… -Tu prometido está bien… solo se encuentra desmayado-

-¿Prometido dices? Emm… ¿Qué prometido?-

-Ranma Saotome…-Contestó ella, se podía percibir tristeza en su voz…

La mitad de las personas que anteriormente me estaban festejando, empezaron a llorar, otras se sorprendieron y otras se pusieron frente a mí, en posición de combate… Me sentía tan estúpida… ¿Qué pasaba aquí? parecía una broma pesada de Nabiki… celebraban por no sé qué, y luego me querían hacer daño por vaya a saber qué.

Pero me sacaron de mis pensamientos en el momento que una de ellas se lanzó a atacarme, su grito de guerra, era tan fuerte, lleno de rencor, furia… juraría que algo tenía que ver con el tal Ranma.

Salté aun lado esquivándolas… estaba esperando el siguiente ataque pero unas mujeres de mayor edad se acercaron a mí y el enfrentamiento había terminado. Se acercaron, alzaron las manos, luego de eso todo se hicieron a un lado, al parecer todos las respetaban; se acercaron a mí y el infierno inició…

Sus… consejos… un poco indecorosos… ¡NO! un poco ¡no! eran totalmente indecorosos, por kami nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida… sabía que mi cara no podía estar más roja, que en ese instante… ¿En serio? Esas señoras amazonas, estaban acabando con mi inocencia e infancia en un instante, y todas las personas estaban atentas a mí.

Cuanto deseé ser yo la desmayada…

Cuanto deseé estar noqueada por la amazona que me atacó…

Luego que mi dignidad, y vergüenza se quedaran con los aldeanos, hice lo que creí conveniente, corrí y que mejor excusa que en un lugar tan privado como el centro de salud, estaba por llegar allí, pero para mí mala suerte alguien interfirió con mi destino.

Era esa amazona… en su mirada había fuego, se posicionó frente mía en condición de ataque. Ella… la peli morada intentó su segundo ataque hacia mí, pude esquivarla fácilmente esta vez estaba atenta a sus movimientos.

-Tú no te acercarás a él… porque él es mío- Dijo escupiéndolo con odio; parecía que era la novia del pobre ese.

-Te lo advierto… aléjate de él, o lo lamentarás con tu vida- Me miró de forma despectiva, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero la verdad para mí, esta mujer estaba loca. Ese pobre y asqueroso hombre que se desmayó no creería que alguien más deseara quitárselo, así que me tenía sin cuidado sus amenazas.

La ignoré y seguí mi camino, al parecer ella solo había venido a advertirme, porque no me siguió.

Suspire al sentirme tan tonta… parecía "el nuevo mundo" toda estas personas estaban mal de la cabeza… Sé que en parte era mi culpa por no haber aprendido más de la aldea a la hora de infiltrarme, aún tenía que entender en que me había metido.

Ingresé al lugar donde estaba mmm Ranma creo habían mencionado… Pensar en él joven, me daba escalofríos, su apariencia dejaba… mucho que desear. No entendía porque muchas jóvenes estaban celosas y enojadas conmigo, primero no era mi culpa, o bueno… solo un poco… segundo, como si él se viera bien o al menos tuviera una higiene decente… pero ni eso, creo que el mal de hormonas en esta aldea alcanza niveles colosales, para recibir amenazas e intentos de lastimarme... ¡Están locas!  
Vaya…Y esa mujer… la de pelo púrpura se me deja ir como fiera ¿por él? ¿Es enserio? Lo único enserio aquí es que… ¡No tenía la más mínima y estúpida idea de que pasaba!

 **Fin del flash back**

Mei quien se acerca de nuevo a mí, me vuelve a sacar de mis pensamientos -Señorita pase adelante- en el rostro de ella reflejaba preocupación… podría ser que él no se encontrara bien… le agradecí y caminé en dirección a donde ella me apuntaba, la verdad tampoco era tan inhumana para no saber por lo menos como se encontraba Ranma.

Entré a la habitación, no era muy grande, ni tampoco estaba tan equipada… solamente habían unas camillas, en la del final estaba él, recostado, al parecer estaba tranquilo ¿Sabría lo de nuestro compromiso? Me acerqué despacio, aun no sabía que pensar… él me sonrió y a mí solo pudo producirme miedo, -¿será que es vagabundo pervertido? ¿Se habrá desmayado adrede?-

-Te estoy escuchando…- dijo sin dejar de verme.  
-Pues bien, tienes que ayudarme ¿sabes que estamos comprometidos, por alguna extraña razón? Sé que trataba de ser lo más directa posible pero, aun no sabía ni siquiera que era todo esto.

-Sí, ya me enteré de todo lo sucedido- su mirada era penetrante, por alguna razón me ponía nerviosa… -me derrotaste y por ley, has ganado mi derecho en matrimonio- su semblante se había vuelto cerio, al parecer le molestaba, y fue en ese preciso momento que entendí la locura de esta aldea…

Lo medité un poco… debía romper con esto. -Debes ayudarme a ¡desmentir esto! - Digo sin rodeos.  
Él me ve y al parecer le divierto ya que sonríe –¡No!- contesta tajantemente, Me sorprendo de su forma de actuar, el miedo que me rodea y el enojo se mezclan afectándome, no se cual es más fuerte pero no me dejaría intimidar.

-¿Eres un idiota aprovechado o qué?- mi paciencia se había acabado desde el momento en que decidió desmayarse. El me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, me sientía desnuda ante su manera de detallarme… me ponía nerviosa…. no me había fijado en el color azul de sus ojos…

-Tú… querías esto… ¿no es cierto?, me venciste ¿no?, vamos sé que te mueres por mí, admítelo- Mi cara de descompuesta por lo que acababa de decir, no podía ser peor, este tonto solo quería jugar conmigo, mi miedo aumentaba, estaba confirmando mis sospechas, era un vagabundo, idiota y pervertido…

-ja, creo tienes un autoestima muy alta ¿cierto?, no me fijaría en… alguien como tú- le respondí al instante, viéndolo retadoramente, no me iba a intimidar, no me iba a intimidar y ¡no me iba a intimidar!

Sentía sus palabras cargadas de cinismo –Tus… intensiones… son estar casada con el gran Ranma Saotome, no cualquier mujer consigue ese privilegio- dijo de una forma tan arrogante, que estaba logrando hacerme enfadar… si supiera todo lo que había estado pasando por su estúpida culpa, solo podía acabar de una manera con esto, y no dudaría en hacerlo…

-¡eres idiota! Si no quieres que te golpee me ayudarás- estoy acercándome a él de manera amenazante, ya no me importaba pensar en el peligro que pudiera causar la aproximación a ese completo extraño, debía defenderme de cualquiera que quisiera sobrepasarse conmigo.

Pero al parecer el tal Ranma tiene suerte porque entra esa mujer de nuevo… la peli morada…

 **.**

 **N/N**

Shampoo abrió la puerta al escuchar los gritos de su amado y la peli rosa; al percatarse del acercamiento que había entre ellos, su enojo aumentó, ella no podía darse el lujo de descuidar a su tan preciado amor.

-¡Oh mi amado que te ha hecho esta!- gritaba Shampoo, en tan solo un instante se encontraba al lado del peli negro abrazándolo demandantemente. Akane quien los observaba, le sorprendía lo melosa que era Shampoo. Para la peli rosa era ya una pérdida de tiempo estar ahí, por lo poco que conocía a Shampoo sabía que nada lograría al tratar de aclararle el mal entendido; estaba por retirarse pero…

-No te preocupes Shampoo así de fiera es mi futura esposa, pero yo me encargaré de domarla- Ranma estaba disfrutando la situación que se estaba llevando en esa pequeña habitación, sentía la presencia de las auras de las dos chicas, eran rojas y amenazantes. Pero lo que más disfrutó, fue ver como la peli rosa regresaba en sus pasos...

*Pero que... Este idiota está… ¡colmando mi paciencia!* Akane cada vez estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y si él no cerraba la boca, podría jurar que de ese idiota no quedaría nada, aunque ella pensaba que talvez así podría componerlo, ya que para ella, él no estaba bien de la cabeza... No era mala idea después de todo.

Shampoo que no despegaba la mirada de la peli rosa seguía lanzando amenazas, burlándose y tratándola de forma inferior. Akane que se encontraba inerte, estaba librando una batalla interna; cordura versus instinto, no podía más con la situación…

Ranma que se había quedado al margen de esto, por simple gracia, pudo presenciar como su prometida, emanaba amenazantemente un aura colosal; estaba rodeando todo el cuarto donde se encontraban, los tres, él peli negro sintió miedo al ver aquello que jamás había presenciado de una mujer… y ella, tan pequeña… ¿Cómo era posible?, regresó a la realidad deteniendo a Shampoo, al jalarla de un brazo para que le prestara atención, ya que en ese momento temía por sus vidas.

Akane sacó su mazo y lo alzó frente a ellos, concentrando toda su fuerza y enojo para enviarlos a volar de un solo golpe. Cada paso que daba era más firme. Su rostro reflejó seriedad, y las emociones desaparecieron de ella el instinto había ganado.

Ranma y Shampoo que se encontraban de espectadores, con mucha sorpresa observaban cada movimiento de la peli rosa.

Nada sucedió en ese momento… Akane se detuvo en el instante en que un rayo iluminó toda la habitación, la había hecho reaccionar, lentamente bajo el mazo y sus ojos cambiaron a una expresión de desconsuelo… la tristeza había regresado. *Casi hecho a estropear la misión… hermana, Kenji… perdónenme* pensaba.

Ranma no cabía del asombro hace un instante, esa pequeña tenía un aura sorprendentemente potente y al instante se había reducido a nada, El color de rojo a uno obscuro.

La curiosidad de conocer a su misteriosa prometida era cada vez mayor...

Akane solo pudo salir corriendo, no quería estar ahí, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos hablar, solo estando sola se calmaría su alma en pena, que amenazaba con desbordarse… *no de nuevo… * pensó mientras corría a todo lo que sus pies le permitían.

Shampoo que había observado la actitud de Akane, se sentía feliz, ella se desharía de cualquiera que se entrometiera entre Ranma y ella… Después de intentar seducir a Ranma, y al ver que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención se retiró, molesta, algo tramaba…

 **.**

 **N/Ranma**

Después del todo pude regresar a casa y fue ahí cuando entendí muchas cosas… yo mismo me asuste de ver mi apariencia, mis pantalones estaban embarrados de lodo y rotos… rayos, mi camisa roja china, había dejado de ser roja, parecía un pedazo de trapo mal oliente, me recordé que llevaba tres días en ese dichoso campo de cultivo, ver mi rostro… maldición, me sorprendió, estaba todo sucio, parecía que mi cara había limpiado el suelo; mi pelo… mierda, estaba suelto, sucio y hecho una maraña. Ahora entendía porque mi… prometida, bueno aún no se su nombre. Ella se asustó al verme, comprendí por qué la había asustado…

Creo sus palabras fueron sutiles al decirme un vagabundo pero se quedó corta con mi apariencia, era un total asco. Por ultimo me había sorprendido como varias amazonas que al parecer estaban cocinando y limpiando mi casa, salieron huyendo y… gritando, que vergüenza, ¡no vuelvo a salir de aquí!

Después de ahogarme en mis penas por mi apariencia, me relajé en la tina, pensé en todo el problema que le había armado a la pobre peli rosa, mi vergüenza no podía ser más grande, ¿cómo me atreví a tanto?… ni yo sé qué diablos hice… ella quería romper el compromiso en ese momento, y yo me porte como un idiota, tenía razón en pensar que era un aprovechado… debía buscarla y disculparme.

Aunque debía agradecerle, después de que todas las féminas de la tribu amazona se enteraran que estaba comprometido, dejaron de molestarme…

Un momento, ¡Rayos! Y si no huyeron de mi apariencia… y si buscaban a mi prometida… sentí una presión en mi pecho, esto era cerio, estas mujeres matarían por ganar en batalla, y mi prometida, se veía tan delicada… aunque el aura de hace rato… me confundió.

Debía encontrarle cuanto antes, temía por su vida…

Salí corriendo del baño, me arreglé lo más rápido que pude ¡rayos! No sabía ni su nombre… ni de donde era… eso me descolocó, ¿Cómo la encontraría? ¿Cómo podría protegerla que cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño?

Mientras tomaba mis cosas para salir de la casa, pensaba en que forma podría dar con ella… sería difícil, Pero yo jamás me rindo, tenía que encontrarla, antes que… que… ¡no quería ni imaginármelo!

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Ufff que nervios… lastimaran a Akane? Bueno esperemos que no, la pobre tiene muchas cosas para que encima tenga que lidiar con las prometidas de Ranma, xD se les hace conocido, bueno antes eran mmm tres, cuatro, cinco y ahora son miles xD ese Ranma es un pillo.

Que les pareció el capítulo, bueno espero haya sido de su agrado :3 cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia sean bien recibidos.

PD. Me preguntaban porque peli rosa… esta infiltrada, debe cuidar su identidad, no se me había pasado se los iba a explicar más adelante.

Pido disculpas por no subirlo antes pero mi internet... el dia de perros que tuve... :( en fin gracias por su apoyo

* * *

Respondiendo a sus tan adorados y esperados reviews

FlynnChan: mmm tu comentario me dejó con duda… xD yo espero que si te guste y te den ganas de leer la historia :3 aprecio mucho tu entusiasmo, y claro actualizo sin falta :3 estoy muy comprometida, y… espero no ser muy obvia con el trama de la historia, xD más bien quiero sorprenderlos , te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Rizzasm: bueno me encanta recibir ayuda , quiero lograr una buena historia y al ver tu comentario, noté que tienes razón, era necesario así que te lo agradezco mucho, y jajaja no se te pasa ni una… es una peluca ;) lo iba a poner más adelante… pero ahora ya lo sabes ;) te mando un abrazo :3

Amy Saotome Tendo: Holaaaa me agrada que te haya gustado, me dejaste pensando en lo de anclas… xD si me ayudas a entender mejor te lo agradecería, pues investigué pero no pude encontrar nada :( y bueno que he estado ocupada... para seguir buscando, me gustaría hacer mejor mi historia asi que te lo agradecería con todo mi corazoncito :)

Lady sakura: gracias por tu apoyo :3, espero te haya gustado el capítulo de la semana te mando un fuerte abrazo, me sorprendió mucho que actualizar iba cuando recibí tu review así que no creo esperes mucho :D


	5. ¿Amor a segunda vista?

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 4  
¿Amor a segunda vista?**

 **.**

 **N/N**

Caminaba cerca de la calle que daba a la residencia Tendo, cuando observó cierto vehículo parqueado frente a su casa, había un joven recostado en el… era alto de metro ochenta, de tez clara, su cabello color castaño y ojos verde esmeralda que reflejan felicidad de ver a cierta peli azul aproximarse; él vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa formal y tenis en un estilo semiformal.

Akane lo observó y su sonrisa se agrandó al ver a ese apuesto joven con un ramo de rosas entre las manos… Corrió hacia su encuentro, con todas sus fuerzas. Él al verla venir, se aproximó a la joven, la tomó por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla con tanta demanda, tanto amor... La peli azul sentía esas mariposas revolotear en su estómago. Él, el de la sonrisa encantadora, ese joven que había entrado en su corazón, sin que ella lo notara, él… el dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus insomnios, de sus tantas alegrías… Kenji.

Ella se dejó llevar por ese abrazo que la llenaba tanto, se separaron un poco para observarse, el apuesto joven le besó la frente y le entregó el ramo de rosas que traía en sus manos, ambos se miraban de una manera, tan especial, tan hermosa, tan… perfecta.

-Te amo- dijo Kenji a su bella novia, posicionó su mano en el mentón de la peli azul, para depositar un beso con ternura en sus labios.

Ella no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento, todo era perfecto ¿Cómo no considerar su vida tan increíble? llena de felicidad, de amor y tranquilidad. Pero de pronto todo se distorsionó y empezó a oscurecer, todo había acabado…

Akane, se había caído de la cama… todo había sido un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo muy marcado para ella, pues fue cuando Kenji le había pedido ser novios… Solo se acomodó en el suelo, ni siquiera sentía las fuerzas de levantarse, se abrazó a sí misma para reconfortarse. Trataba de serenarse, aunque esos sueños se habían vuelto tan comunes por la noche.

.

 **N/Akane**

Ya habían pasado varios días y mis sueños era cada vez peor, sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba debilitando por la falta de sueño, creo que no fue tan buena idea el quedarme en la madrugada en el suelo frío… me había resfriado y para colmo mi cabeza me estaba matando…

Pero como me aconsejaba mi madre, debía sacar algo bueno de cada ocasión mala… mmm… Lo único agradable era que gracias a kami, no había vuelto a ver al hombre ese… el tal Ranma, me sentía tranquila, y de pensarlo sonreía reconfortada, no había salido de mi casa… y por lo tanto no había tenido la mala suerte de encontrármelo.

Mmmm… las amazonas, claro ellas tampoco me han encontrado, me relajé en el sillón, pensando las veces que las vi merodear por mi casa, pero las muy despistadas no habían dado conmigo.

Estos días habían estado llenos de tranquilidad… vaya talvez si se puede sacar algo bueno… de… ¿días? ¿Cuántos habían pasado, exactamente?

¡Un momento! No había salido de casa… ¡rayos! lo había olvidado debía presentarme con mi padre, desde ayer… Mi sonrisa se había borrado y remplazado por preocupación, así que como pude calenté una tostada la cual comí con mermelada y un vaso de leche y salí, lo más rápido que pude… mi padre me iba a matar…

Nuestros puntos de encuentro siempre eran a las afueras de la aldea amazona, para no levantar ninguna sospecha, corrí a toda velocidad. *Gracias por tus consejos mami* pensé con ironía… ¿Qué podría sacar de bueno de lo que me esperaba? Nada...

Llegué al lugar acordado, y encontré a mi padre meditando; por la cara que tenía de molestia, sé que el día no podría mejorar...

Mi padre caminaba enfrente de mí como si fuera un león enjaulado, me observaba… parecía que meditaba que era lo que debía decirme, yo me mantenía parada frente a él esperando…

Paró en seco y…  
-¿Cómo te atreves a volver esto un lío y conseguir prometido?- su tono fuerte, me hizo pegar un brinco…  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?- antes de intentar responder me atacó con más preguntas, me hacían sentir cada vez peor… y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.  
-¿Cómo diablos puedes ser tan irresponsable Akane? Ahora tienes que defender el compromiso, para no levantar sospechas- Su mirada de reproche y algo más… aun no podía descifrar que era lo que ocultaba… yo simplemente bajé la cabeza.

\- Tenía razón, no debías involucrarte en esto Akane, los sentimientos, ¡solo son un estorbo!- eso que él acababa de decir, me había dolido, pero seguía callada escuchándolo.

Así estuvo un rato mas… con su monólogo, hasta que sus pies habían hecho una zanja de tanto caminar en el mismo sitio. Me sorprendía que su regaño fuera… ¿cruel y creativo?, y es que su solución, enfermaba…

Seguía pensando en mi madre… qué dijo de que hubiera algo bueno de… ¿Cómo era?

Pero mi padre me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos al tomarme por los hombros.

-¡¿Escuchaste?! Por ahora te quedaras al margen de este caso Akane, solo seguirás encubierta, las infiltraciones y todo lo que involucre buscar información, ya no está en tus manos… ¡ENTENDIDO!-

\- …aaaah y por cierto… tu prometido no debe sospechar nada, ahora vete, y no levantes sospechas-  
Sentí mi cara arder del enojo, ¿me estaba excluyendo del caso?, y… ¿cómo era posible que ahora debía seguir como su prometida?

-¡Papá! Espera, por favor, como que él no debe sospechar nada, yo… no puedo estar con un él de prometido… por favor todo esto fue un accidente, sabes que se debe romper el compromiso- Dije sin atisbo de miedo al plantarme frente a él.

-No entiendes…- Levantó su mirada y me observó, parecía meditar la situación, hasta que al fin hablo.

-La única manera de disolver el compromiso es con el consejo de la supremacía amazona… por lo tanto ahora eres su prometida, entenderás que no puedes llegar al consejo, te descubrirían de inmediato- …Mi padre me dejó impresionada... no romper el compromiso era una aberración hacia mi salud mental, sentimental y física…

Él solo suavizó la mirada y me abrazó… para luego retirarse.

Pesadilla, burla, ¿Nabiki estaría involucrada en esto? ¿Tenía la bendición de papá? Qué ironía…

Al salir del bosque, suspire… Tenía que esperar nuevas órdenes, caminé con desgano, mi padre suele ser implacable, se le olvidaba que soy su hija y no uno de sus reclutas o policías con los que trabaja.

Pensar en algo positivo… positivo… algo…

Iba en mis pensamientos cuando escucho un ruido, así que agudizo mis sentidos sin dejar de caminar, escucho al idiota gritarme… ¡qué vergüenza! No sabía qué hacer, ese loco hombre me llamaba… ¿De esa manera?, por kami, por kami, ¡por Kami! No lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo.

.

 **N/N**

Ranma había terminado su entrenamiento con Cologne, por lo que se dirigía a la aldea, cuando divisó a una mujer, la cual le pareció familiar, se acercó y cuando se dio cuenta que era la peli rosa a quien tanto había buscado por días, su tranquilidad había regresado… ella estaba bien, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, después de haberla buscado tanto y haber temido lo peor, verla ahí como si nada era un bálsamo para su angustia, que le había carcomido todos esos días, que había hecho lo imposible por encontrarla y protegerla de lo que pudiera avecinarse.

El peli negro empezó a correr para darle alcance, iba a llamarla cuando recordó un pequeño detalle, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Pero al gran Ranma Saotome nada se le escapaba, o eso pensaba él, al tomar su mejor decisión… gritaba a todo pulmón…

-¡PROMETIDA, ESPERA!-

Akane al escucharlo salió corriendo en dirección contraria, no quería verlo y mucho menos hablarle ahora que no podía deshacer el compromiso, sentía la vergüenza a flor de piel, su rostro estaba más que colorado y no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por el enojo e impotencia que sentía… y para colmo todas las personas los observaban…

Hubo un momento donde se pudo escabullir en un una calle pequeña para esconderse, pudo escuchar a unas mujeres reírse de ella y pronunciar "el hermoso amor que se profesaba esos jóvenes" Akane ante esas palabras o comentarios, solo podía sentir algo… y era el desayuno que hace poco había ingerido…

Ranma se estaba cansando de ese jueguito, pensó que la había perdido pero concentro su aura, para encontrar la de ella, en su rostro se observaba una seriedad intensa que a los segundos fue cambiada por una sonrisa, al haber presenciado en unos callejones de las casas al costado izquierdo… esa aura, tan característica de ella… un aura dorada.

Así que empezó a caminar de lo más tranquilo hacia donde ella estaba *esta vez no te me escaparás* pensaba el peli negro, mientras se acercaba hacia su objetivo.

Akane, tenía el presentimiento de que Ranma se encontraba cerca, por lo que decidió emprender la carrera de nuevo, no podía darse el lujo de encontrárselo… pero Ranma se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, de escape, así que fue más rápido y de tres saltos estaba enfrente a ella, iba a hablarle pero Akane nunca se detuvo…

Todo había pasado muy rápido, Akane chocó con el pecho de Ranma de nuevo, pero esta vez iba muy rápido por lo que los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ambos estaban aturdidos por el golpe. Pero fue la peli rosa quien levantó la vista para confrontar a Ranma, pero lo que vio la dejó asombrada. ¿Quién era ese joven?

Ambos se perdieron el uno en el otro, Ranma no había tenido la oportunidad de detallar esos rasgos tan finos; sus ojos color café, custodiados por esas pestañas espesas y volteadas, eran simplemente hermosos; su nariz fina y respingada, y… esos labios…

Akane no estaba en mejores condiciones, al ver la cara de Ranma, sintió confusión haciendo que no despegara sus ojos de él, esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar, eran tan seductores y a la vez misteriosos… pero, ¿Dónde los había visto? Juraba que le eran conocidos… siguió observándolo, su pelo negro y rebelde, para ir a morir en una trenza. Vaya que lucía bien, y sus facciones tan masculinas…

Ambos parecían haber entrado en una especie de trance, lo cual atraía miradas de ternura, otras de curiosidad, y muchas otras llenas de odio…

Shampoo y otras amazonas que habían unido fuerzas para la búsqueda de la casa de la peli rosa, pues sus intenciones eran claras, debían hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para quitarle el derecho en matrimonio de Ranma. Para su suerte y desgracia, habían presenciado la escena tan… melosa, lo cual les había sorprendido y molestado colosalmente…

Akane con sus manos sobre el pecho de Ranma, y él abrazándola por la espalda, ambos a una distancia muy peligrosa… eso podría ser un beso fácilmente. La peli morada, no podía soportar tal humillación, así que sin pensarlo salió corriendo, para confrontar a tan descarada peli rosa.

Fue la voz de Shampoo quién sacó a Ranma y Akane del trance en que se habían sumergido. Akane no podía con su vergüenza, sus mejillas se ruborizaban de una manera tierna pensaba Ranma quien simplemente se limitó a socorrerla, para ponerse de pie.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras a él o lo ibas a lamentar!-  
-¿A quién?, ¿A él?- Akane señalaba a Ranma sin entender la locura de Shampoo

-Disculpa pero no se quien es él- dijo la peli rosa viendo al suelo, aun no le pasaba la vergüenza.  
-Tu no jugarás con ninguna de nosotras… ¡Lo pagarás!- Shampoo se lanzó hacia Akane, pero el peli negro se puso frente a ella y la detuvo, en un solo movimiento.  
-Detente Shampoo esto es un mal entendido que he venido a arreglar con ella, pero por favor no te metas-

Akane lo miraba sorprendida, era la misma voz de aquel idiota que le daba miedo, ese hombre débil y mal oliente, pero este era fuerte, no entendía que pasaba…

Shampoo gritaba con histeria, tratando de zafarse del agarre del peli negro -como no voy a estar enojada si te encuentro con ella en el suelo ¡muy acaramelados!-  
-Eso no es cierto solo tropecé con él- Akane trataba de defenderse por las acusaciones tan bochornosas que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos la peli morada, trataba de calmar la situación pues se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de las otras amazonas, al parecer Shampoo trataba de distraer a Ranma, para que las demás se acercaran lo suficiente para causarle daño a ella.

-A mí me importa poco lo que estés diciendo, todas nosotras vimos la escenita, ¡no somos estúpidas!- gritó con furia, moviéndose con rudeza de los brazos de Ranma para soltarse.

Ranma ni se inmutó por los movimientos tan bruscos que causaba Shampoo. Él también sabía que tramaban las amazonas, sentía la tensión y el peligro que asechaba a su prometida.

-discúlpame Shampoo pero esto es algo entre ella y yo… otra cosa… tu eres la que está haciendo la escenita- Shampoo se molestó aún más por las palabras de Ranma y quería moler a golpes a una Akane confundida por lo sucedido.

\- y ustedes, ¡Ni se acerquen!- les gritó a las demás amazonas, pero ellas tenían un objetivo claro y no se detendrían por nada, ni por la petición del peli negro.

Ranma no lo pensó más, actuó rápido, se echó a los hombros a Akane de un solo movimiento y salió saltando, sabía que nadie lo seguiría, porque no podían igualar su velocidad. Buscaba un lugar seguro donde pudieran charlar los dos.

-¡Bájame, qué te estas creyendo, idiota!- Los berrinches de Akane no le afectaban en lo más mínimo a él peli negro, a diferencia de eso, le causaban gracia que una palabra como idiota viniendo de ella solo le diera gracia y ternura, aunque no dijo nada, la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, lo expresaba.

Divisó un área después de un riachuelo y se acercó, depositando a Akane en el suelo y alzando las manos en señal de paz. –tranquila solo quiero hablar contigo…. Mmmm… Hola prometida- dijo por fin, tratando de ser amable con ella.

-No me vuelvas a llamar así, por favor, mi nombre es Aka… ¡Akemi!- contestó Akane, viendo hacia un lado para no verle a la cara, los nervios que sentían, le habían causado un momento de torpeza.

-Oh al fin he conocido tu nombre- Ranma no podía dejar de divertirse con ella, aun cuando estuvieron en peligro. -Así te llamaré entonces-

-Pero tu... no eras un idiota, vagabundo, aprovechado... - Pensaba la peli rosa  
-Emmm… Akemi… de nuevo te estoy escuchando- Ranma la miraba fijamente, intentando verse serio frente a ella, aun cuando le causaba gracia la actitud de la chica.

-Pues, ¡qué bueno que lo hagas!, Perdón, eh… ¿Ranma cierto?- Akane se dio cuenta que su actitud hacia él, solo le tomaba como un chiste, así que pensó en tranquilizarse y tomar las cosas con más calma, por lo menos le agradecería haberla sacado del problema con las demás amazonas, aunque… pensándolo mejor… su enojo regresó, ¡de igual forma era la culpa de ese idiota!

-Sí, aunque puedes decirme amor- Dijo el peli negro, no llevaba mucho de conocerla, pero de algo estaba seguro, era tan necesario hacerla enfadar.

-Bueno R-A-N-M-A, veo que tu apariencia ha cambiado mucho- trató de ignorar su actitud tan… exasperante, y responder de manera firme.

-Ahora si te parezco… ¿irresistible?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, definitivamente no podía contenerse a hacerla enfadar.

-No, idiota, no me refiero a eso- fue la respuesta de ella volteando la cara, ya que se empezaba a ruborizar.

Ranma alzó las manos en son de paz –no te enojes, sé que tu querías romper nuestro compromiso y te ayudaré a hacerlo, también necesito mi libertad- Le ofreció una sonrisa sincera que para ella no pasó desapercibida.

-Debemos ir al consejo para aclarar lo sucedido y todo estará bien- respondía él, poniéndose a disposición de acabar con el enredo de ambos

-Ranma… es que yo… emmm… bueno es que… no quidfrofjterndsifn el compromiso…-

-¿eh? Perdona Akemi no entendí- él había enarcado una ceja pensativo, al tratar de descifrar el acertijo que ese boba le decía…

-que yo no qdvfuiero fnfterlkmidfnar ell compromiso…- dijo más rápido y más roja que nunca, la vergüenza la estaba consumiendo por dentro…

\- ¿Qué clase de trabalenguas es ese?- decía un Ranma más incrédulo, del jueguito de cierta chica

-IDIOTA, QUE NO QUIERO TERMINAR EL ¡COMPROMISO!- por fin había podido gritarle a la cara, el enojo que había sentido por la impotencia de tener que seguir con la farsa.

-no quiero romper el compromiso contigo- dijo con la cabeza volteada, viendo hacia otro lado, apenada por la situación tan comprometedora.

-¿Qué, estas bromeando verdad?, es tu venganza, ¿por lo de la vez pasada?, Akemi por favor dejemos las bromas, si- El peli negro le asombraba su actitud, no entendía que estaba pasando…

Hasta que algo se iluminó, como las más obvias de las situaciones y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ya veo… Te enamoraste de mí, ahora que me ves como soy, te he gustado- Ranma estaba tan seguro de lo que decía, todas las mujeres intentaban lo mismo con él, y al parecer la peli rosa, de carácter del demonio no había sido la excepción.

-¡Qué te pasa!, no es eso Ranma, yo… yo…- Akane se dio cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en algo creíble para que el aceptara seguir como su prometido, sus ideas eran confusión, nada creíble pasaba por su mente.

-Entonces… ¿por qué lo haces?- Ranma enarcó una ceja y fijó su mirada en las expresiones de Akane, tratando de adivinar o entender la situación, ahora sí que comprendía menos lo que ella quería.

-Ranma, es que yo… no quiero perder mi honor por esto… yo necesito que tú y yo… bueno… nosotros… tu sabes- dijo sonrojada, simplemente las palabras no le salían y al tener la atenta mirada del muchacho no le ayudaba en nada.

-Por honor dices… Sabes algo todas en esta aldea me quieren como un trofeo, o porque garantizarían tener hijos fuertes, ósea por el honor de sus familias, Akemi parecías distinta pero eres igual a ellas, pensé que tendría una amistad contigo…- Ranma se mostraba serio, se dio la vuelta para evitar verla, *ella solo me buscaba por el estatus…* era ridículo caer en el mismo juego, y a él ya no le estaba divirtiendo en nada.

-No es eso, por favor Ranma espera… - Ella tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar necesitaba que Ranma se quedara y la aceptara, de lo contrario en la aldea los juzgarían y todo se iría a la basura.

Ranma solo la ignoró y se fué, para él no era más que otra treta para atraparlo, y no le daría el gusto, estaba decidido a romper el compromiso.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno, hasta acá llega el compromiso de ellos… jajajaja o eso parece ¿no? espero les haya gustado :3 yo xD amé esto… tema aparte... saben es difícil cuando se está en la universidad, prácticas y tesis me tenía de bajón y sus review me dieron un levantón de ánimos grande así que mil gracias ;) y por hoy les subiré este capítulo, porque mañana me sería imposible en fin espero les haya gustado saben que cualquier consejo, duda o todo lo que se le ocurra, sean bien recibidos :3 atte. Rubí

Contestando a sus amados reviews

 **FlynnChan:** a ti te agradezco por seguir la historia, y si bien es cierto no es fácil… pero tenme paciencia trataré de hacerlos más largos xD y bueno… estoy más que agradecida por tus palabras, créeme que es el motor para que se lleve a cabo la historia te mando un fuerte abrazo

 **ELISA LUCIA 2016:** bienvenida! te cuento que hasta el momento no sé si las demás aparecerán, aun lo estoy pensando xD y sé que da esa intriga de saber sobre los Osamu, porque son un misterio, pero se irá dando y poco a poco se descubrirá cosas interesantes de que fue lo que sucedió, ya les iré adelantando y jajajaj sé que Ranma es un glotón él y sus beneficios xD…..te mando un abrazo y espero seguirnos leyendo.

 **Josix** : ¡saludos! un gusto tenerte por aquí :D gracias por seguir la historia, espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo

 **Amy Saotome Tendo** : jajajaja xD uffff pensé que algo había mal xD no te preocupes ;) que eso me deja tranquila y feliz, ahora si, habrá mucha interacción entre ellos :3 son un amor xD te mando un abrazo!

 **AbiTaisho** : wuajaja jajaja bromas! Un gusto y bueno ya estoy de regreso espero te haya gustado xD y eso me hace feliz que mis lectores les guste la historia, así que muchas gracias :D espero seguirnos leyendo prometo actualizar sin falta

 **Rizzasm** : sabes que en lo que pueda les ayudaré a entender mis locuras xD jajaja que te pareció lo egocéntrico en este capítulo? Y ya… tendrá la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y creeme se sorprenderá ;) besos, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Lady sakura** : me agrada que te haya emocionado xD jaja yo estoy igual , espero este capítulo te haya gustado te mando un abrazo.

 **James Birdsong** : thanks for your support and welcome! I hope this chapter you liked :D :D

 **Sav21** : holaaaa bienvenida :D te comento, Akane no ha matado a nadie eso es algo que ella piensa hacer cuando encuentre a los culpables del asesinato de sus amados, y jajaja si es una Akane a todo dar ;) la pregunta será si podrá… Bueno ya sabremos :D Hasta el siguiente!

 **Eliza:** claro que tendrás los capítulos sin falta, jajaja gracias por leer esta historia :3 bueno digamos que si… tengo una imaginación muy grande y loca xD ya lo verás, saludos y bienvenida!


	6. En el amor y el combate todo se vale

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 5  
En el amor y el combate todo se vale**

 **.**

N/Ranma  
Un juguete, de esos que los niños desean que juegan y luego botan… si, algo así me siento… ahora era ella quien no quería romper el compromiso, me había dicho que me necesitaba, ¿para qué? Ni ella sabía y mucho menos yo, pero todo tenía sentido... Yo sucio igual a rechazo… Yo limpio, fuerte, galán, el mejor de todos, igual a aceptación, que dilema...

Y Shampoo, solo de pensarla me da dolor de cabeza, ella me asediaba, noche y día, cualquier lugar donde me encontrara… aparecía, estaba colmando mi paciencia, no solo se mostraba como un dulce empalagante, nooo ¡claro que no! ahora buscaba pasar a otros métodos, se metía a mi casa… con ropa, muy reveladora para mi gusto; como si no fuera poco, se metía a mi cuarto con ropa… aun… más pro-provocadora… rayos, casi me da algo verla así, el susto podía más… y no es que piense que ella es fea, todo lo contrario… ella es emmm bueno, bonita, pero porque es tan loca, uffff… el caso es que no soy tonto, no pienso en esas niñerías, en mi cabeza solo cabe ser el mejor arte marcialista, por lo tanto no tengo tiempo de prometidas y locas niñatas.

Estaba terminando de colocar la última duela en el pórtico de mi casa, y si no estoy mal, pensaría que lo he reconstruido por millonésima vez. Hace unas cuantas horas, se había librado una batalla, en nombre de Akemi. Maldición todo por ella… Recordarla me hacía enfurecer, esa niña boba supo salirse con la suya, ya veré como arreglar esto, pero de que no le daría gusto, no se lo daría

 **FLASH BACK**

N/N

Akane al ver como Ranma se retiraba, trató de hablarle, pero este estaba decepcionado por la situación, así que solo se limitó a retirarse del lugar, saltando por los tejados. La peli rosa al verlo partir trató de seguirle el paso, lo cual le resultaba difícil, Ranma era un experto debía admitir, pero nunca se rindió y le dio alcance cerca de donde se conocieron por primera vez.

-Ranma, por favor necesito que hablemos, necesito que no rompamos el compromiso- Akane tenía la vista perdida en el suelo, sabía que el carmín que teñía sus mejillas era muy evidente, por esa vergüenza de tener que mantener algo tan sagrado y a la vez tan falso.

-No digas tonterías, déjame en paz- Ranma estaba renuente a escucharla, para él todo era un disparate y por lo tanto no entraría en su jueguito tonto.

-No lo hagas por favor…- Akane se había acercado a él, sentía que era su última oportunidad.

Ranma volteó a verla, algo en ella le extrañaba… ¿Qué era ese miedo que ella transmitía en su aura? –Lo siento Akemi pero, esto terminó- giró y siguió su camino hacia el consejo de la supremacía amazona. Y el espectáculo empezó…

Akane se había hincado en el suelo y lloraba desconsolada a todo pulmón, el peli negro agrandó los ojos por la reacción que ella había tenido, y si bien tenía todo decidido, odiaba ver a una mujer llorar… había volteado a verla, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, levantó las manos y las movía exageradamente para llamar su atención –Akemi que pasa, no… no…llores por favor-

Se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de ella, tratando de calmarla y evitar las miradas que empezaban a posarse sobre ambos.

-Akemi…- Sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, ¿qué era lo que esta boba escondía?

-¡TU… NO ME TOQUES!- Akane había actuado con agresividad, lo cual había sorprendido al peli negro… *¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?* pensaba, confundido.

-¿Señorita la están molestando?- se habían acercado las personas y un amazona se había puesto en cuclillas para ayudar a Akane a ponerse de pie.

-Él… él… él- decía con tanto sentimiento que hipaba y no le permitía terminar la frase… Akane señalaba a Ranma el cual temblaba ante la situación

-Cuéntanos y te ayudaremos-

-Sí, vamos que te hizo él-

-No seas tímida, te apoyaremos-

*¿Pero… que?* pensaba Ranma, aún más confundido por todas las personas que en cuestión de segundos se encontraban consolando a su prometida, otros tantos lo veían con odio, y otros solo querían sacar provecho de la situación.

-Él ya.. ya… no quiere ser mi prometido- Akane se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, y el llanto regresaba con más intensidad. Todas las personas que se encontraban consolándola hace unos instantes, habían volteado a ver a Ranma, y si las miradas mataran… seguro el peli negro, no la habría contado…

Ranma tenía una mirada de circunstancia ¿se había perdido de algo acaso? –yo..ehhh… jajaja- reía nervioso.

-Akemi… interpretaste todo mal, yo… es que…- se acercaba a ella para detener lo que seguro sería su funeral.

-¿Que intentas hacer?- se había acercado lo suficiente para hablarle y que solo ella le escuchara.

-no me dejes por favor Ranma, seré una buena amazona para ti- Akane se había sujetado de la solapa de la camisa de Ranma, y lo movía con desesperación, las personas, se acercaron y actuaron.

-Óyeme Ranma, tu prometiste respetar nuestras leyes, por lo tanto debes responder como artista marcial que eres, cumple con tu prometida, o quieres que el consejo se entere lo que estás haciendo, no creo les guste la idea de tener que castigarte por tu grave traición-

-Sí, tú debes cumplir como hombre, a esta indefensa jovencita-

-Qué te pasa Saotome o cumples o mueres-

N/Ranma

Todas las personas me miraban de una manera escalofriante, los pobladores me lo advirtieron y en parte tenían razón, yo no tomaba enserio sus leyes, y ellos lo veían como una burla e insulto, que solo me había aprovechado de su amabilidad y hospitalidad y lo consideraban como una de las peores traiciones.

Tuve que tragar mi orgullo y "respetar tan amadas leyes" por ahora Akemi uno, y yo cero, pero no me rendiría si ella quería esto, pues me aprovecharía de la situación, la artaría tanto de mí, hasta que me deje en paz, en fin siempre fue mi plan desde el principio.

Si guerra quería, guerra le daría…

Todo había pasado para bien según todos los pobladores, al tener que definir con mi propia boca, que no la abandonaría y que la protegería y bla bla bla, todos se habían retirado felices de haber ayudado a tan pobrecilla criatura, ja claro…

La reina de las actuaciones había dejado de llorar, para verme con cara de felicidad, esto no podía estar pasando… en fin me seguiría enfocando en mi entrenamiento, ya tenía un plan trazado…

-no creas que te saldrás con la tuya, Akemi- Me acerqué a ella para enfrentarla, cuando noté algo… ¿ella me evitaba?

-No sé de qué hablas Ranma, yo no quiero perder este compromiso, eso es todo- ella retrocedía a cada paso que yo daba, esto era curioso, mmm intente posar mi mano sobre su hombro, pero ella estaba esquiva conmigo… vaya esta boba cada vez me dejaba más confundido.

-¿así? Y ¿Por qué quieres conservar el compromiso, si no me quieres cerca?- cada vez comprobaba mis sospechas ella no dejaba que me acercara, que rayos le pasaba, sería bipolar o era la peor loca amazona con la que me había topado.

-Ya no te acerques, esto solo lo hago por mi honor, pero aléjate ya Ranma- Akemi estaba ruborizada, tenía sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su boca, algo me decía que rápido terminaríamos con esto.

-no quiero, eres mi prometida ¿lo olvidas?- Veía el temor en sus ojos, y ese enojo… era algo tan natural para mí, hacerla enojar y… diablos ese maldito mazo… veo como lo alza y luego…

Todo lo que recuerdo es estar a las afueras de la aldea, con un gran chinchón en mi cabeza, delicada e indefensa, ¡Ja, tenía fuerza de orangután!

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

N/N

Akane al terminar de mandar a volar a su bello tormento, se dirigió a su casa, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y todo por salirse con la suya, no en vano tenía experiencia en ser alguien totalmente diferente a la hora de infiltrarse, obtener lo necesario en las situaciones que había enfrentado era parte de sus habilidades.

Siguió caminando, pero observó de reojo a un grupo de hombres, los cuales empezaron a molestarla, ella siguió su camino pero cuando los perdió de vista, y no teniendo a nadie cerca, saltó a los tejados, se escabulló y llegó a donde esos tipos se encontraban, les parecía sospechosos y no dudaba en actuar.

Los hombres hablaban entre ellos, y ella al posicionarse mejor, pudo escuchar su conversación.

-¿No sabes que la situación se está saliendo de nuestras manos? no hemos encontrado al imbécil ese, y sabes que a Jin no le gustará esto…- decía uno de los hombres que anteriormente la había molestado con piropos; este hombre era alto de pelo castaño y ojos azules, al parecer algo le afligía ya que pasaba sus manos por su cabeza, tratando de calmarse.

-No te preocupes Mikado, la dama nos dirá donde vive y así trataremos de persuadirlo, y si él insiste en no colaborarnos, pues… es hombre muerto y todo solucionado- respondía el segundo hombre con una sonrisa arrogante, este de apariencia desagradable.

*Podrían… ser, parte de los Osamu…* Akane observaba y escuchaba con atención a esos hombres, no le daban buena espina, definitivamente había dado con algo…

-no lo sé, Jin no es flexible, debemos lograr que la dama, nos colabore como sea, de lo contrario… ¡mierda, seremos nosotros los hombres muertos!

-Tranquilo, mañana en la madrugada iremos, por ahora es necesario que no nos metamos en problemas, de lo contrario podríamos ponerlo sobre aviso- Todos estaban concentrados en la conversación, hasta Akane tenía total atención en esos hombres, pero su suerte se fue por un caño en el momento que sintió algo en sus piernas… con los ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder, volteó y la vio… una rata, olfateándola…

-Bueno y dime entonces como se llama, ¿la perrita que nos ayudará con esto? Dijiste que una capulla nos ayudaría, aparte de la dama- decía otro hombre que al momento se había mantenido callado, Akane se le erizaba la piel, y había quedado estupefacta de ver el animal, caminando encima de su muslo, ella misma trataba de mantenerse quieta, o la descubrirían, solo faltaba un poco…

-Esa ya vendrá, la encontraremos aquí dentro de una semana-

-Oye y ¿por qué tanto tiempo? -

-Te dije que es una capulla, le tienen que dar la bienvenida-

Akane juraba que no había experimentado peor tortura, que la que sentía en ese momento, la rata estaba en su espalda, al parecer le agradaba su olor, pues no se apartaba, Akane sudaba frío y sentía como su cuerpo temblaba de miedo ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué tan valiosa era la información que podría obtener?

-ella se llama…- Los hombres voltearon hacia arriba al escuchar un ruido, en el techo de las casas que formaban el callejón donde se encontraban…

-maldita sea ¿alguien nos estará espiando?- Akane no pudo aguantar más al animal encima de ella por lo que como pudo empezó a rodar para quitárselo de encima, pero para su mala suerte el animal no la quería dejar en paz, ya que al ver como se alejaba, corría hacia ella, Esto hacía temblar de terror a la peli rosa quien se levantó y corrió lejos…

*No puede ser, estuve cerca de dar con algo, ¡huuuuyyyyyy que rabia!* pensaba lamentándose de no haber obtenido mucha información, pero ya había tenido nombres… Jin, Mikado y la dama… y por otra parte la capulla *pronto sabré quiénes son ellos*, pensaba que con la ayuda de su astuta hermana, todo era posible.

Regresó a su casa, esperaría hablar con su familia, debía actualizarse de cualquier información que ellos pudieran tener, y aún más saber quiénes eran esos hombres.

Al ingresar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño largo pues, de pensar en el pequeño animal sobre ella… no ayudaba mucho.

Pasadas las horas, se empezó a alistar, pantalones ajustados y una blusa de manga larga todo el conjunto en color negro, utilizaba botas largas hasta las rodillas y una capucha, la cual era un tipo de cubre cara, pues le cubría media cara, se colocó guantes de cuero negros; era la forma en que protegería su identidad de cualquiera, por último se colocó un cinturón, donde contaba con herramientas; navaja, linterna, binoculares con infrarrojo.

Pasadas la una de la mañana, salió escabulléndose para no ser vista por cualquiera, corriendo y volviéndose una sombra, hacia donde se juntaría con los TF, pero para su sorpresa solo su madre se encontraba.

-hola mamá, y… ¿los demás?- dijo acercándose y viendo hacia todos lados.

\- No podrán venir cariño, hay problemas que debemos resolver, y ellos están trabajando en eso- Maiko, se había acercado a su hija, regalándole una sonrisa característica de las Tendo.

-Pero dime… que tienes que reportarme- Ella miraba a su hija más pequeña atenta, esperando una respuesta.

-Mamá, sabes que me he mantenido dentro de mi casa gracias a mi padre, pero hoy de ida a mi casa me encontré con unos hombres sospechosos, seis hombres para ser exacta, de los cuales pude obtener dos nombres, Jin y Mikado, al parecer necesitan encontrar a alguien, el intermediario es la "dama" por lo que pude escuchar- Akane había bajado la mirada, trataba de no pensar en su fatídica suerte.

La mirada de Maiko de preocupación, había alertado a la peli azul, quien al alzar la mirada se percató… algo pasaba ¿pero qué?

-Mamá, al parecer ustedes también han conseguido información, podrías contarme de que se trata- Akane esperaba atenta a cualquier cosa que le dijera su madre.

-Cariño… lo que pasa es que…, los Osamu son esta aldea… o por lo menos eso hemos descubierto- Akane había agrandado sus ojos al escuchar eso ¿Cómo así que todos eran los Osamu?, Maiko vio a su hija y prosiguió con el relato.

-Nabiki ha encontrado información, al parecer aquí es donde los Osamu tienen su centro de control, hija tu sabes que ellos son parte de la mafia más grade de China, por ende tienen ojos en todos lados, y principalmente aquí Akane, este tal Mikado el cual mencionas, es un pez gordo, él… es uno de los culpables de…- Maiko no continuó pues, su voz se había quebrantado, suspirando tratando de recobrar la compostura y posicionó las manos sobre su pequeña

-Hija, por favor ten cuidado, siento que estamos por dar con el nido de ratas, y por eso debemos ser cuidadosos, sabes que tu padre se ha infiltrado, y por lo que ha recopilado… prefiero que no salgas de casa, hasta que mañana logremos concretar las teorías, con información cierta-

-está bien- Akane había suspirado, sabía que su madre no le diría nada, hasta que tuvieran la certeza de que estaba pasando o por lo menos que su teoría no quedara en el aire, sabía que debía esperar hasta mañana para obtener información. La chica se despidió de su madre y estaba regresando a su casa cuando su madre volvió a hablarle…

-Akane… ¿cómo es él?-

-¿eh? Mamá… de que hablas- Akane miraba hacia otro lado, sabía hacia donde iba todo esto…

-Tu prometido, cariño, cuéntame de él- Maiko miraba atenta a su hija, esperando una explicación de lo que había pasado.

\- este... yo… por favor, no quiero hablar al respecto de ese tema, él… bueno no lo conozco mucho, no podría decirte en si quien es él… solo que es un idiota- Akane ya no volteó a ver a su madre

-Hija, las apariencias engañan-

–No te preocupes mamá- Akane continuó con su caminata, la verdad no había entendido por que su madre le decía eso.

Ella había regresado a su casa, y al guardar todo su equipo de trabajo, se recostó pensando en que podría ser tan grave para que no le quisieran decir, o presentarse para la reunión y así se quedó dormida a altas horas de la madrugada…

Al medio día Ranma había terminado su entrenamiento y en su rostro se dibujada una sonrisa, la verdad no había tenido tan mal día, y sus avances eran buenos… y… su sonrisa se intensificó al divisar a cierta peli rosa. De un par de saltos estaba a su lado, tomó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él con fuerza, debía empezar a irritarla, y por como la había conocido sabía que ella no lo soportaba.

Akane lo miraba asustada e intentaba zafarse de su agarre… -Que te passss….- ahí había muerto su palabra al sentir como Ranma le había plantado un beso en la mejilla, ambos se habían quedado en shock, Ranma sabía que así lograría enojarla, pero olvidó un pequeño e importante detalle… muy importante… jamás había llegado a ese nivel con una chica… ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Akane no podía tener los ojos más abiertos de la impresión, tenía una sensación que la saturaba… ¿qué hacer? Sentía debilidad ante él, y odiaba eso…

Ranma se separó al instante de ella, y movía las manos tratando de retractarse de lo que había hecho –emmm yo… este… yo…-

¿Porque él se comportaba así? Pensaba Akane.  
-¡qué te pasa! Exclamó molesta, aún agitada del susto que le había dado el peli negro, no tenía opción, sacó su mazo, y le regaló otro viaje por los aires… estaba agitada debía marcar los límites con Ranma. *ese idiota…* pensaba, confundida por su actitud.

Caminó rápido e ingresó a su casa aun agitada, sentía esa ansiedad, ese sentimiento que no la abandonaba, ¿a que estaban jugando ambos? La confusión la embargaba.

Después del percance en la mañana con Ranma, Akane había estado en su casa toda la tarde, pero estar así la aburría de gran manera, por lo que decidió salir, a trotar para matar el aburrimiento que sentía, igual no le haría daño a nadie con eso… vaya que lo había logrado pues sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y liberaba a cada paso que daba.

-Hola, ¿dónde estabas?- Ranma se había situado a su lado, llevando el paso del trote de Akane, ella lo miró y rodo los ojos, con fastidio, Ranma era peor que un chicle…

-Que te importa- respondió secamente, la verdad no quería lidiar con él.

-Boba- le contestó Ranma, así siguieron por largo rato, ambos solo intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, Akane trataba de ignorar la presencia del peli negro pero definitivamente el no pasaba desapercibido, cantando, haciendo ruidos, ¿que le pasaba?

-emmm Ranma… creo que ya fue suficiente de correr, debo regresar a mi casa, nos vemos en un millón de años- le dijo con ironía, si eso lo pudiera cumplir…

-Ojalá mi prometida no me tratara así, se supone que debe aceptar acompañarme a comer, yo tanto que me esfuerzo y ella…- alzó la voz

*maldición* pensaba Akane, que se había dado cuenta de la situación en que el peli negro la quería poner

*Dos pueden jugar este juego* pensaba Ranma, con una sonrisa socarrona, esperando que así ella lo acompañara, en fin tenía ya pensado como fastidiarla.

*como odio esa sonrisa* pensaba Akane quien suspiro y agotada por la situación buscó una ruta de escape, pero Ranma la intercepto, y siguió con su monólogo…

-oh… querida mía, vamos que quiero estar contigo- exclamaba de una forma poética.

Akane suspiró y cansina aceptó la invitación del peli negro, en fin ella tenía hambre y no quería estar en esa casa que la desesperaba.

-vaya es lindo ir a comer, ¿no lo crees?-

-Claro vamos- dijo arrastrando cada palabra

Ranma tomó la mano de la peli azul y la jalo con fuerza, ella sintió el tirón y como terminaba pegada al costado de Ranma, sería una cena muy larga… la peli rosa, vio a unas personas caminar cerca de ellos, por lo que aprovechó a empujar al chico de la trenza el cual empujó por error a las otras personas, recibiendo de regreso un fuerte golpe en la cara

Malhumorado y adolorido se sentó en una banca con el ceño fruncido, no podía con ella, sentía que en una de esas terminaría huyendo de la aldea, pero jamás se había dado por vencido, suspiro pesadamente, hasta que vio algo que le regresó su sonrisa característica. Un insecto… no dudó un instante más, tomándolo y poniéndolo en el hombro de la chica, que al instante volteó a ver qué era lo que Ranma le había puesto, cuando empezó a gritar y a correr como loca, mientras el peli negro estaba en el piso agarrándose el estómago del dolor que le producía reírse al verla.

Akane brincaba, gritaba, corría como si fuera su acabar el mundo, al fin logrando librarse de una pequeña araña… ella ceñuda, se acercó a ese hombre que se retorcía de la risa, para luego de meterle un codazo en el estómago, poder calmar sus nervios y la risa de Ranma.

Al llegar al comedor, ambos ingresaron con semblantes demasiado serios, pidieron una mesa y se acomodaron uno frente al otro, ninguno hablaba y ambos estaban atentos a los movimientos del otro.

Llegó la señorita que atendía las mesas, he inmediatamente ambos hicieron sus pedidos, si bien era una cita en guerra ambos tenían hambre.

Ranma se levantó para ir al baño y Akane aprovechó las circunstancias para tomar su labial y cubrir la parte superior del vaso de Ranma.

El peli negro regresó y encontró a una Akane muy sonriente, no le prestó atención y tomo un sorbo de su agua, cuando la peli rosa, empezó a reírse de él, no se había dado cuenta de la evidente pintura en su vaso, ya que seguía retando a Akane con la mirada, él no comprendiendo la situación empezaba a ver a todos lados, las personas lo veían y empezaron a hablar y reír entre ellos el aún muy confundido se quedó pensando… viendo hacia la mesa… su vaso… su vaso… ¡su vaso, mierda!

Frunció el ceño al saber que parecía un payaso ,se había limpiado de inmediato la cara pensando en cómo vengarse de su pequeña verdugo, y fue cuando se le iluminó… al momento llegó la señorita con los pedidos de ambos, él se acercó a la joven y le pidió algo al oído, ella solo asintió y se retiró, a los minutos regresaba con un frasquito, el cual entregó al peli negro.

Akane observa la expresión de Ranma, como si tramara algo, pero tenía hambre asi que no le prestó demasiada atención, por lo que prosiguió a comer, tranquila había probado el primer bocado, no estaba mal… la verdad estaba sabroso… hasta que siente arder su boca, garganta, y estómago, empezó a gritar desesperada y es cuando vió el frasquito vacío y un Ranma sonriente *maldita sonrisa* pensaba Akane con la cara colorada, busca agua con desesperación y para su desgracia no había en su mesa, el idiota había pensado en todo, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió arrebatándole un vaso a un joven, que la veía anonadado y curioso de la hermosa joven en apuros…

-esto es tu culpa, idiota- decía Akane sentada en la banqueta, a las afueras del restaurante.

-Permíteme recordarte que tu empezaste- a su lado se encontraba Ranma, suspirando, y es que acabaron con su diversión en el momento en que los sacaron del lugar, se habían quedado sin comer, gracias a sus bromitas.

Akane logró ver la expresión de Ranma y se sintió culpable, la verdad es que ella era la que había empezado con las bromas, y como su conciencia le reprendía de manera inquietante, habló sin pensar.

-En mi casa aunque sea algo he de preparar, tengo hambre…- Dijo muy ruborizada arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento en que había hablado, él la vio y le pareció muy buena idea, en fin ya habían terminado con las bromas.

-Gracias, Akemi, sería un honor para mí- Ranma le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, si se trataba de comida para Ranma era su debilidad, y aun mas cuando tenía hambre…

-emmm no te invite…- Había respondido Akane por lo bajo

-¿Qué dijiste, Akemi?- Ver esa felicidad en Ranma la hacía dudar, por lo que calló y solo se levantó

-vamos Ranma-

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Holaaaa, ya hay algo sobre los Osamu no? buena la verdad no dice mucho, les comento que me costó escribir este capítulo… como escribir para dejarlos con duda sin ser evidente? Es complicado :S en fin espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, así que ya saben me encantaría saber que les pareció, atte. Rubí

Contestando sus hermosos y tan esperados reviews

Sav21: hola, como verás hice el capítulo más grande a tu petición, pero espero me tengas paciencia, es complicado créeme más en mi caso que reviso mínimo unas 6 veces :S jajaja sé que Shampoo es pesada y con respecto a Akane es fuerte, ya lo demostrará, y es que como está encubierta se ha portado frágil, pero para Ranma ya no creo lo convenza eso xD mil gracias por tus sugerencias y comentario te mando un gran abrazo.

Chica844: mucho gusto :D y bienvenida! espero y este capítulo también te haya gustado espero nos sigamos leyendo y actualizare sin falta cada lunes

Rizzasm: gracias por tu apoyo es gigantesco en serio, eso me anima mucho y bueno en serio gracias por preocuparte :3 no me excederé prometido ;) y que tal? Jajaja sé que ellos son un caso y ahora más, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, te mando muchos abrazos y besos hasta la próxima.

Amy Saotome Tendo: jaja siiii en serio empezó lo mejor, y entre ellos se vé muchos acercamientos espero te haya agradado y hoy fue una probadita de la trama, pero espero en el siguiente capítulo mostrarle más y no xD no dejaría que terminara su compromiso. Jajaja saludos amiga te mando un fuerte abrazo

Eliza: espero este capítulo te haya gustado la verdad me esta gustado escribir y poder compartirlo con personitas que lo aprecien eso es importantísimo, nos seguimos leyendo te mando un abrazo.

Nala Saotome O.o: todo un gusto y bienvenida a esta historia te comento que actualizaré cada lunes y jajaja Ranma es tan… egocéntrico xD que jamás cambiará ;) sin duda.

Guest: gracias por tus palabras, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, eres nuev ? Si es así bienvenid !


	7. Yo cuidaré de tí

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.**

 **Los personajes:**

 **-Hablan-**

 ***Piensan***

 **N/ narra algún personaje**

 **N/N narración normal**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Yo cuidaré de ti**

N/N

Akane se encontraba sentada en la banqueta fuera de su casa, suspiró cansinamente con la vista perdida hacia el frente. -eres un idiota- pronunció sin levantar la voz.

-Akemi discúlpame pensé que lo hacías adrede, yo… por favor no te molestes- Ranma quien jugaba con sus manos, avergonzado por su comportamiento, de hace unos instantes, la verdad la culpa lo comía, se había pasado, con ella *y todo por la cena* pensaba con desanimo.

Se sentó a la par de la peli rosa, esperando encontrar una solución, mientras pensaba en todo…

 **Flash Back**

-Vamos Ranma- Akane se había levantado y empezó a caminar hacia su casa; Ranma se levantó y posicionó a su lado. Estaba feliz de que le prepararan comida, ya que si bien siempre le cocinaban las amazonas, ahora se encontraban en huelga. Mientras el no terminara esa obligación con su tormento rosa, sus beneficios quedarían ahogados, en lo profundo de muérete si no la dejas…

*¿Debería haberlo invitado?... bueno, él se veía feliz, y yo… ¿Por qué no pude rechazarlo?, por kami…* Akane seguía en sus pensamientos tan confusos. La verdad es que tenía miedo de llevarlo a su casa, aun sospechaba que era un pervertido, bueno ella se sabría defender si la situación lo demandara… igual tenía que guardar las apariencias. Hasta el momento Ranma no parecía sospechoso… bueno aun no recibía el reporte de las personas ya investigadas, que había pedido a Nabiki, bien sabía que por ahora era mejor aparentar.

Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa de la peli rosa, Akane le indicó a Ranma que se pusiera cómodo, y amenazándolo de que no hiciera nada indebido se retiró hacia la cocina.

-Rayos Akemi, ¡que no soy un pervertido!- Había contestado Ranma, con el ceño fruncido… ¿Serían así siempre?, ¿todo lo llevarían siempre a una pelea? Pero mejor se enfocó en conocer la casa de su prometida.

Ranma observaba la sala donde la peli rosa lo había dejado, era curioso… el lugar lucía agradable… pero *¿Quién es esta misteriosa, amazona?* meditaba, en lo que inspeccionaba todo, esta casa no era común, y no era que el conociera muchas, pero no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta… deductivo, caminó hacia la cocina.

-Dime algo, ¿tú vives sola?- Ranma se encontraba cerca del desayunador, donde tomó asiento y la vio expectante a una respuesta.

Akane que se movía de un lado a otro; picando verdura, y cuidando la olla que tenía en el fuego, lo observó de reojo y siguió con su labor…

-No, bueno si… mis tíos viven aquí, y yo he venido a visit… digo a cuidar su casa… está bien… si he venido a visitarlos pero ellos tenían que salir y me ofrecí a cuidar su casa… emmm si eso…- Akane se encontraba nerviosa por esos ojos azul profundos, y es que ella y el arte culinario no se llevaban para nada bien y tener ese par de ojos hipnotizantes sobre ella observándola, no ayudaba con su profesionalismo y sacaban esa Akane insegura, que tanto quería enterrar.

-Me estás diciendo que vienes a visitar a… ¿nadie?- Ranma alzó una ceja incrédulo de lo que le decía, y su sonrisa apareció…

-¡Cállate!-Vine a visitar a mi familia los Minagawa, pero tuvieron una emergencia y yo me ofrecí a esperarlos, y YA, ¡NO MOLESTES MAS!- Akane le crecía una vena en su frente, pues esa sonrisa le sacaba de quicio, ¿Cómo es que siempre la enojaba de esa manera?

Ranma solo sonrió para sus adentros, y negando con la cabeza, desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de que no pasara a más la situación, pues bien sabía que si seguía molestándola, se quedaría sin comer y talvez en un viaje por los cielos de la aldea.

-¿y cuando regresarán?- preguntó, tratando de romper esa incomodidad entre ambos.

Akane siguió cocinando tratando de calmar su enojo. No se había percatado que había botado un poco de verdura en el suelo, trataba de no perder concentración en lo que hacía.

-La verdad no estoy segu…- No pudo terminar de hablar, porque justo en ese momento, resbaló con la olla en manos, tirándola y echándose todo su contenido encima.

Ranma quien seguía con la mirada hacia el exterior, volteó al escuchar el golpe, y al verla se levantó rápido para auxiliarla, -Akemi… ¿Te encuentras bien?- El observaba detenidamente a la peli rosa, quien solo asintió y trató de levantarse, pero todo era un desastre, dificultándole ponerse de pie.

-Déjame ayudarte- El peli negro, tomó las manos de Akane y la ayudó a levantarse… Parecía que se había echado a perder todo lo que la chica había preparado…

Ranma, al instante, se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Qué es ese olor? Pasó un dedo en la mejía de Akane para luego introducirlo a su boca, y así probar la misteriosa comida…

-¿Qué es esto? ¡puajjj! El peli negro trataba de limpiarse la lengua, pues el sabor era extremadamente salado…y fue cuando todo tuvo sentido para él…

Sin más la soltó y trataba de tomar agua, ella resbaló de nuevo, ahora el pelinegro no se preocupó en su caída, todo lo contrario empezó a reírse de ella – Eres tan torpe… y creías que podrías… ¿envenenarme?-

Para él la iluminación de lo que sucedía había llegado de golpe, ella le quería jugar una mala pasada con esa sustancia que mataría a cualquiera con solo olerla…

-¿Qué? Ranma…. Eres… eres- El aura de batalla de Akane empezó a embargar toda la cocina, ella no se movía de su sitio, pero era de temer pues otra vez esa aura se desataba impresionando a cierto peli negro…

-UN INSENSIBLE, idiota- como pudo se levantó y plantó frente a Ranma que había dejado de molestarla al ver la actitud y de nuevo esa poderosa aura.

-Ya te descubrí Akemi, tratabas de envenenarme, sabía que tanta amabilidad de parte tuya, era mentira- ahora la miraba serio, él también se había acercado a ella, no se dejaría intimidar, ni por ella, ni su aura monstruosa y tampoco por el elixir de la muerte que ella le había preparado como cena.

-Eres un Idiota y ¡mil veces más!, lárgate de mi casa, ¡AHORA!- Akane ocultaba su mirada bajo su flequillo queriendo que Ranma no la viera.

\- Pero porque rayos ¡te enojas! Tú estabas atentando contra mi integridddad física, y ¡sí! me largo de aquí, ¡estás loca!- Ranma no se quedaría un segundo más, tratando de entender la actitud tan ridícula de ella,.

Volteó para decirle lo que pensaba, pues bien era muy boca floja - ¿y sabes qué?, así nadie va a querer casarse con una malhumorada como…- pero las demás palabras e intenciones murieron en su mente y boca.

Volteó y sorprendido de ver a Akemi tan callada, tan sumisa… no podía verle los ojos pues su flequillo se los tapaba… pero si la vió temblar, ella empuñaba las manos y ahí vio una pequeña lagrima rodar por su mejilla y observó otro pequeño detalle su aura… era obscura y pequeña como aquella tarde de tormenta en que se encontraron.

Se acercó a ella incrédulo de lo que pasaba… - ¿eh?... Akemi perdóname, no… no llores, no es para tanto…-

Akane con todas sus fuerzas lo empujó al tenerlo cerca –No creas lloro por tus tontadas Ranma, me da igual, todo me da igual, todo en esta ¡estúpida vida sin razón me da igual!

Ranma se había quedado estupefacto… qué diablos había hecho.

Akane quien le había levantado la mirada para volverlo a enfrentar, se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano y empezó a caminar hacia afuera de la casa, otra vez la situación la superaba, que pasaba con ella, porque el que Ranma le haya dicho que nadie la iba a querer así, le había dolido tanto… no, no era que Ranma la haya lastimado con sus palabras, eso le tenía sin cuidado… pero porque se sintió feliz de cocinarle a él? A Ranma, ese perfecto desconocido…

Había caído en cuenta que se sentía sola, ¿tan desesperada se sentía? esa misma sensación con Kenji, cuando muy ilusionada le cocinaba, y bueno no es que el pobre se comiera su comida con gusto, pero al menos él la recibía, pero que pasaba, porque había comparaciones entre ambos muchachos.

¿Porque ahora sentía esa ilusión de cocinar de nuevo para alguien?

Fue ahí cuando su corazón recordó a su amado, que se le quebró el alma, su dulce y triste agonía, sería que lo estaba olvidando, sería que debía dejarlo ir, y ¿rehacer su vida? Apenas había pasado un año de lo sucedido… pero ella había jurado no cocinarle a nadie más…

Cosas tan tontas, que había cumplido hasta ahora… ¿Por qué? Y justo por ese idiota…

Akane corrió fuera de la aldea, pues ya tenía un lugar favorito… donde se sentía tranquila, el riachuelo, ahí se sentó a observar como el caudal seguía su curso…

-Me asustaste…- Ranma por fin la había encontrado, sentada muy tranquila, no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Pero decidió romper el silencio.

*Los sentimientos en el trabajo, solo son un estorbo* esas palabras se repetían en la mente de la peli rosa, absorta de todo, hasta que sintió la presencia de Ranma

-Por favor Akemi, yo no quise molestarte, discúlpame si te incomodo- en los ojos de Ranma se mostraba una frustración por haberla lastimado, odiaba hacer llorar a una mujer

-No… no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa- Fue la respuesta de Akane quien dejó salir todo el aire que tenía e sus pulmones, se sintió tranquila y por fin volteó a ver a Ranma.

-Pero… estabas llorando, y fue mi culpa- Ranma se sentó a su lado y posó su mano en el hombro de ella y la atrajo hacia él, Akane se asombró de la actitud del peli negro, pero no lo apartó.

-Discúlpame por lo de hace rato, yo no debí comportarme así, y no… no fue tu culpa, o bueno no toda…- Lo vio fijamente y se perdió en esos ojos tan intensos como esa noche.

¿esa sensación de nuevo, qué era?

–Está bien Akemi, no entiendo que tienes, y bueno comprendo que no quieras contarme, más si no llevamos mucho de conocernos… de ser prometidos…- Rió contagiando con su risa a Akane, quien se relajó y se sintió más despreocupada en la situación

¡Achuuuu!

-Es cierto estas toda mojada… como se te ocurre salir así boba, pescarás alguna enfermedad- Akane solo rodó los ojos, en serio ni un minuto había pasado que habían hecho las paces que ya ¿volverían a pelear?

La peli rosa se apartó de él, despacio y se puso de pie para emprender el camino hacia su casa, la verdad lo que menos quería era tener que escuchar las burlas de Ranma.

Ambos caminaron en total silencio pero en paz, principalmente ella que había estallado con todo, y ahora se sentía reconfortada, tranquila, sentía que por segunda vez podía confiar en alguien, *un amigo* eso le agradó pensarlo, pues una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro.

Al llegar a la casa de Akane, se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-Ranma…-

-¿Qué pasa?- volteó a verla

-¿Tu cerraste la puerta cuando saliste detrás de mí?-

-Claro que sí, si no cualquiera se hubiera metido a robarte ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le escurría una gota por la cabeza, al escuchar tan rara pregunta

-No saqué llaves- bufó con cansancio

Ranma no soportaba la torpeza de Akemi pues siempre le causaba risa y esta vez no fue la excepción, -Eres tan torpe- y sin limitarse empezó a reír de ella.

-¡Sigues comportándote como tonto!, aun me debes una disculpa por lo que paso adentro… yo… ¡Ranma idiota, todo esto es tu culpa, ni agradeces mis intenciones de cocinarte!- Akane otra vez empezaba a emanar su aura roja.

Ranma al escuchar eso paró con su risa y la observó, tratando de analizar las circunstancias, algo le decía que ella no mentía.

-No sabes cocinar cierto…- Akane solo bajo el rostro, apenada y asintió

Ranma solo suspiró y volteó a verla -Akemi ¿cuantas veces según tú, debo pedirte perdón?-

-Un millón de veces- Respondió, aun molesta con él…

-Estas loca- Volteó la mirada hacia otro lado

-Entonces no preguntes…- Ella también había volteado hacia el lado contrario.

-perdón y no lo volveré a repetir… ahh y tómalo y multiplícalo por mil…-

 **Fin del Flas back**

 **.**

Después de estar afuera por más de una hora, el sereno se empezaba a sentir, era una noche muy fresca y para Ranma que solo se encontraba en camiseta pues le había prestado su camisa a Akane quien se encontraba empapada se exasperó y decidió actuar.

La vió y se dio cuenta que ella estaba temblando, empezó a temblar, y si bien habían intentado de todo por abrir la casa, solo existía una única forma, tumbar la puerta, y para Akane esa no era una opción.

Ranma le pareció una total pérdida de tiempo, total era mejor pedir perdón que permiso, así que sin más se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de una patada.

Akane pegó un brinco por el susto ocasionado por Ranma a sus espaldas, cuando sus ojos se agrandaron e ver lo que había hecho, a reclamarle iba pero él se le adelantó.

-sí, si ya sé que debo arreglarla- Vio las intenciones de ella al querer hablar de nuevo y la volvió a callar…

-no, no hay de qué preocuparse he reconstruido mi casa mil veces y sé cómo se hace…- ella solo calló y pensó que al final él tenía razón, en fin no se pasarían todo la noche afuera, esperando un milagro.

Ambos entraron a la casa de nuevo pero Akane se le nubló todo y las piernas le fallaron…

-¡Akane!- Ranma fue rápido y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo, se dio cuenta en la situación en que se encontraba ella, su cuerpo pequeño, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

La acomodó en sus brazos y subió las gradas, no conocía la casa del todo, pero deducía que arriba estarían las habitaciones, entró al primer cuarto que encontró y la colocó en la cama, y salió corriendo hacia la cocina por unos paños húmedos…

….

Akane abrió los ojos y trataba de divisar que pasaba o donde se encontraba, al parecer era su cuarto... Todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Intentó sentarse pero todo le dolía, nunca se había sentido tan mal, se quejó pues sentía todo el cuerpo pesado y entumecido. Escuchó unos ruidos que la alertaron y levantó la mirada

¿Qué había pasado?, estaba en su casa, pero no se acordaba de nad, entonces lo vió.

Ranma venía entrando con una charola en la que traía algo de comer, por como pintaba y olía, debía estar deliciosa esa sopa, la puso a un lado de la cama y prosiguió a retirarle el paño húmedo que Akane tenía en el frente, para luego remojarlo y colocárselo de nuevo –veo que despertaste dormilona, me tenías preocupado- Dijo sin dejar de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-eh, Ranma… gracias… no tenías porque molestarte- Dijo Akane muy ruborizada, y cohibida de pensar que estuvo al cuidado de él, *qué vergüenza* pensaba mientras se tapaba con la sabana hasta la cara.

-No te preocupes- Le sonrió

-¿Estuviste toda lo noche aquí?- al ver por su ventana se había percatado que era de día

-¿Toda la noche?, Akemi has dormido una semana- dijo viéndola cerio -y destápate la cara porque si no, no puede bajarte la temperatura, mira no más, estás toda roja de nuevo-

Akane no podía con la vergüenza, si bien estaba enferma sabía que ese no era el porqué de su sonrojo, pero procesó las palabras del peli negro -¿qué?- se sentó deprisa y lo vio muy impresionada, esto no podía estar pasando, su familia ¿qué pensarían? No se había presentado con ellos… ¿estarían preocupados? Pues claro que estarían preocupados… Pero una risa la sacó de sus pensamientos al instante.

–Idiota- dijo ella tranquilizándose, sabía que otra vez era una broma de Ranma.

-bueno si llevas inconsciente un día, y déjame decirte que hablas dormida- Ranma adoraba divertirse con Akemi

-¿Qué… que dije Ranma?- Esto era lo peor, ahora él la había escuchado, temía que hubiera dicho algo impropio

-emm déjame recordar- puso su mano en el mentón, simulando que pensaba, esto a Akane le parecía gracioso pero fue sacada de su momento de observación

-Llamabas a un tal… espera un momento mejor siéntate y come-

-emmm si claro…-

Ella prosiguió a sentarse, él le ofreció la sopa que traía consigo y ambos comieron juntos.

Akane solo lo observaba – ¿dónde te quedaste Ranma?- preguntó con duda

Él se tensó de inmediato y cambio la tranquilidad que antes tenía por nervios, -no pienses mal Akemi, no hice nada inapropiado, yo… emmm… me quede en la sala…-

Akane no le creía ni una sola palabra, pues sus nervios lo delataban, miraba como jugaba con sus dedos y se percató de un detalle importante.

-Ranmaaaa, ¿Que hago con esto puesto?- su enojo creció de gran manera, ya había sacado el mazo, pero en ese momento se detuvo.

-Espera por favor no pienses mal- decía el peli negro alzando las manos.

-No podías quedarte así toda empapada…-

-Pervertido…-

-que no, Akemi yo no te cambié, salí a buscar ayuda y me encontré a una señora muy amable y le pedí ayuda, ella ingreso a tu casa y te bañó y cambió pues estabas toda empapada y olías feo…-

-mmmm ¿debo creer eso?- dijo Akane quien no dejaba de mover el mazo… Pero al ver en su cuarto algo… se calmó y entendió que pasaba, -está bien Ranma, te creo…- para luego guardar su herramienta anti Ranmas.

Él suspiró y todo lo tenso que hace un instante sentía había desaparecido –gracias-

Ella lo vio –gracias ¿Por qué?-

-Por confiar en mí- La mirada que él tenía sobre ella, era seria pero sincera, lo cual le provocó un sonrojo a la peli rosa

-te creo eso, pero no de que dormiste en la sala…- Lo mirada de forma suspicaz, sabía que el algo ocultaba, no por algo llevaba aprendiendo en la organización, conocer las actitudes de las personas era parte de su trabajo.

Ranma se volvió a tensar y de nuevo esos nervios lo embargaron –yo… bueno… es que… la fiebre, los síntomas, la noche… pues… ya sabes…- dijo en un murmullo, pero ella lo había escuchado todo, y atando cabos, volvió a estallar de nuevo

-¿QUÉEEEE?, tu… ¡eres un pervertido!, ¡¿te quedaste en mi habitación?!-

Ranma se puso de pie de nuevo, - no, no, no, no, no… espera por favor Akemi- alzando las manos –yo por favor es un mal entendido- estaba asustado al ver el mazo de Akemi de nuevo

-¡solo tenía miedo de que algo te pasara!- gritó de manera que asustó a Akane quien bajo el mazo y lo vió intrigantemente

-¿Ranma, que pasa contigo?- lo miro sorprendida de cómo había actuado.

-yo… solo jalé unas sábanas y las coloqué en el suelo, no me sentía cómodo dejándote sola, pero tampoco me permitiría molestarte ni hacerte nada Akemi… yo… no me lo hubiera perdonado...-

-Está bien te creo- lo vió con ternura, ¿tantas molestias se había tomado por ella?

-Ranma…-

Ranma suspiró y tomo los platos donde ambos habían comido y cuando iba a salir del cuarto la volteó a ver

-Gracias por cuidarme- ella le sonrió, a lo cual él solo se sonrojó

-emmm bueno… no es nada, igual no te podía dejar sola, pensar en que podrías cocinarte algo tóxico y matarte a ti misma, bueno eso sería suicido, de hecho-

La sonrisa de Akane había desaparecido de su rostro, para dar paso al fruncimiento de ceño, enserio él tenía que arruinar todo con sus comentarios…

-cierra la boca- exasperada por el monologo del peli negro.

-emm eres una amargada Akemi- Pero al ver la cara de Akane se limitó a actuar rápido…

-Akami no me gustaría dejarte sola pero debo informarle a Cologne que estoy contigo, podrías esperarme un momento por favor- Desviando la mirada hacia otro lado pues no quería ser obvio con su sonrojo…

Akane solo asintió –No hay problema Ranma, gracias de nuevo-

Él salió de la casa, muy rápido por su sonrojo y porque quería cuidarla pues la chica no tenía a nadie que la auxiliara, pero con lo que no contó fue con que un par de ojos lo habían visto salir de ahí.

Cuando él peli negro se retiró del lugar, esta persona salió de su escondite, con una sonrisa siniestra, al parecer había dado con algo muy importante

-Vaya… que tenemos aquí…-

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Awwww tan lindo :3 me encanta como la cuida y sobre todo que no la dejó sola. Y bueeeno como están, que les pareció, espero haya sido de su agrado… y si créanme que en el siguiente capítulo habrán más sorpresas :D

Contestando sus lindos reviews

Sav21: creeme que te llevarás una gran sorpresa xD claro que es fuerte, esa es mi intención, que ellos se conozcan para formar un buen equipo ;), te agradezco mucho por tu apoyo y siii son tan lindos, ellos se están involucrando inconscientemente besos querida lectora :3

ELISA LUCIA 2016: holaaa :D jajaja eres muy perspicaz xD tengo una Nabiki lectora… aja! No diré nada… shhh soy una tumba, pero ten en cuenta que ellos se mostrarán como son y ambos se llevarán grandes sorpresas… pero por lo tanto te mando un abrazo y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Amy Saotome Tendo: :D me encanta que te haya encantado jajaja, eso me motiva mucho xD espero este capítulo también te haya gustado, te mando muchos abrazos hasta el lunes :3

Chica 488: Gracias por las sugerencias son bien recibidas, y créeme que se llevará una gran sorpresa de cómo es ella en realidad… te mando un abrazo fuerte

Rizzasm: jajaja aja! Insisto no dejas pasar ni una xD mmm espero no haber sido muy obvia con la dama ;) y siiiii sé que fue una escena para morirse de los nervios, pobre Akane uffff su vida es muuuyy interesante no crees?

Eliza: eres un amor mil gracias por los ánimos eso motiva y espero este capítulo también te haya gustado mucho, te mando muchísimos abrazos

Kalpana R Saotome: amigaaaaaa no lo puedo creer que felicidad me da saber de ti, y tenerte acá en este nuevo proyecto… Wow! Estoy muy emocionada de tenerte acá en serio y con respecto a lo que dices :3 muchas gracias creo tú me metiste esa espinita un día que me preguntaste si escribía, ahí lo consideré y pues acá me tienes :3 mil gracias por seguir la historia y te comento que actualizaré contra viento y marea todos los lunes xD te mando muchos abrazos!


	8. ¿Un accidente desafortunado?

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.**

 **Los personajes:**

 **-Hablan-**

 ***Piensan***

 **N/ narra algún personaje**

 **N/N narración normal**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **¿Un accidente desafortunado?**

 **N/N**

Akane se encontraba recostada en la cama padeciendo los síntomas de una fuerte gripe, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en cierto chico, dueño de un par de ojos azules tan profundos y llenos de misterio, que por alguna extraña razón no podía sacar de su mente, pues a ella le desconcertaba…

¿Cómo era posible que él se portara tan amable con ella? A veces parecía otra persona, bueno… no era que llevara mucho tiempo conociéndolo, y tampoco era que la situación ameritara que la cuidara ¿o sí?

Si no la hubiera cuidado, a ella no le importaría o por lo menos podría pensar que es un insensible… pero ¿Por qué le afectaría tanto, si no la hubiera cuidado?

-Ranma…- había dicho su nombre entre un suspiro, pero prefirió sacudir la cabeza y sacar esos pensamientos ya que mencionarlo, la había hecho recobrar la cordura, y no olvidar a su tormentoso amor Kenji

Akane tomó el prendedor que yacía sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, * eres una genio* pensaba, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro detallando tan característico accesorio, era una peineta color bronce, con orquídeas blancas en la parte superior; si bien era cierto que una mujer había ido en su rescate al encontrarse inconsciente, no era una desconocida, al tener ese pequeño objeto le ofrecía la respuesta… perfectamente Akane sabía que había sido su madre.

La peli rosa jugaba con el prendedor entre sus dedos, cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse…

-cariño, veo que estás mejor…- Era su madre, la cual se posicionó cerca de su hija, quien al escucharla volteó a verla asustada, ¿era posible que haya escuchado cuando nombró a Ranma?

-emmm hola Mamá-

-hola amor- Respondió acariciando el rostro de la joven

-sabes… nos diste un buen susto…- se sentó a su lado y besó su frente

-Lo sé, perdónenme, no era mi intención- Akane observaba a su madre aun con algo de vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, me quede tranquila al saber que estabas bien… y…- volteó a verla fijamente

-En buenas manos, y a ti parece que te agrada- Akane estaba más roja que nunca, el comentario de su madre había hecho certera su teoría, ella la había escuchado.

Maiko miraba a su hija tan tímida, tan desprotegida, que rápido entendió lo que podría estar sucediendo…

-Hija él te gusta- Los ojos de Akane se abrieron hasta no poder más, su madre la estaba molestando, o eso quería entender la peli rosa

-Cómo puedes decir eso… no, no y mil veces NO- Akane había volteado la cara para el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la Peli azul mayor

\- está bien cariño, me conformo con saber que es buena persona… pero bueno ahora que estoy aquí he venido a advertirte tengas precaución, como sabes tenemos en nuestras manos…- había sacado unos documentos los cuales extendió a su hija, quien los observó y frunció el ceño

-Mamá… esto… -

-sshhhh, sabes que las paredes escuchan amor, es mejor que me retire, pero léelo, así estarás al tanto de todo.

Akane los tomó en sus manos y procedió a abrir la carpeta, en ella se encontraba unas fotos de los hombres que había visto y escuchado hace dos noches.

-estos malditos…- Akane observó el resumen de uno de los expedientes y al parecer no le había asentado bien lo que veía. Escurrieron lágrimas en sus ojos… las fotos mostraban a los 6 hombres saliendo de Nerima, captadas en la estación de trenes, ellos llevaban unas grandes maletas e iban sospechosamente rodeados de otra docena de hombres…

-Sé que tú me lo habías dicho… pero no lo quería creer… o por lo menos entender… estuvieron a mi disposición y… yo los dejé escapar…- Akane estaba temblando de la rabia, había dejado los expedientes a un costado de su muslo, y apretando los puños trataba de contener la ira que la estaba apresando como un escudo todo su cuerpo *Malditos…*

-hija cálmate, por eso tu padre temía te enteraras de estas fotos, sabes que debemos seguir en la misión profesionalmente, si los hubieras atacados, no hubiéramos llegado a entender porque era necesaria la muerte de… Kasumi y tu novio, debes calmarte… cariño, nosotros estamos tan indignados como tú, pero sabes que por medio de ellos podemos llegar hasta el tal Jin… es necesario que no lastime a mas inocentes- Maiko había abrazado a su hija, pues debía calmarle la tristeza, que de nuevo le embargaba.

-¿entiendes?- la había separado de ella para observarla a los ojos…

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar? ¿Cuánto mamá?, estos malditos no deberían seguir respirando, ellos deberían estar bajo 2 metros de tierra… yo… no…-

-Akane…-

-¡No mamá! No puedo seguir así, tú sabes que puedo con ellos, sabes que si me lo propongo puedo encontrarlos y destruirlos, les haré lo que me hicieron… yo…-

-¡Basta hija!, no estas siendo racional… ¿Tu sola? ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscarás qué? Solo mírate… estas ardiendo en fiebre, estas débil que harás, ¿arruinar la misión? O como familia, destrozarnos el corazón al perder a alguien un integrante más… ¿Qué Akane?-

La peli rosa, con los ojos rojos de enojo, lágrimas y fiebre, solo se limitó a bajar el rostro… su madre tenía razón, estaba precipitándose a actuar y eso solo podría aumentar sus posibilidades de errar.

-Hija… guarda estos papeles, y léelos después- Maiko había ofrecido a su hija una voz más dulce, sabía que ella había entrado en razón, y por ahora ya no era necesaria esa superior en jefe, madre; que debía corregir a su pequeña niña.

-Ahora necesito te tranquilices por favor-

-No puedo…- Akane lloraba, y tapándose la cara prosiguió a desahogarse con todas sus fuerzas

-sabes cariño aun no te he contado lo que pasó entre ayer y hoy- Maiko necesitaba sacar de ese estado a su hija, por lo que decidió intentar algo que sabía funcionaría.

-Te esperábamos en la madrugada como habíamos quedado en nuestro encuentro y como no llegaste, nuestra preocupación creció así que fue decidido buscarte en casa, así que llegué aquí y cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Ranma en la entrada muy preocupado, lo que no me dio buena espina, así que decidí acercarme a él… por cierto amor es muy guapo- Akane al escuchar lo que su madre decía su llanto fue menguando… y empezó a ruborizarse de nuevo, abriendo sus dedos dio paso a su visión hacia la peli azul mayor.

*¿En serio…. Otra vez hablando de él?* Pensaba Akane confundida…

Maiko se limitó a proseguir con la historia, pues sabía que su hija le prestaba atención.

\- él al verme se acercó a mí y me pidió que le ayudara, me dijo que su amiga estaba enferma y que él no sabía qué hacer, así que conveniente para mí, entré y amor, estabas delirando de la fiebre, llamabas a Kenji y llorabas como si tuvieras una pesadilla, la fiebre que tenías te consumía, pues hasta espasmos tenías, sabía que estabas adolorida, así que te tomé y llevé al baño, te aseé… no entiendo… ¿por qué estabas toda empapada…? o será ¿qué intentabas cocinar de nuevo? – el silencio en el lugar hizo que su madre no preguntara más y siguiera la historia…

-Pues estabas mojada y sucia, te vestí, Ranma te cargó y te arropamos con una sábana ligera, pues no quería que de nuevo te subiera la fiebre, luego de eso mandé a Ranma por medicina, lo cual me sorprendió… la rapidez con que la consiguió, enserio hija me parece buen prospecto para ti- Akane seguía sorprendida por lo que le decía su madre, ahora prestando total atención a su relato, por lo que se aventuró a romper su silencio

-Te cae bien Ranma, verdad…-

-Claro hija es un buen muchacho… aunque tu padre aun sospecha de él, pero regresando a lo importante… el vino y te dimos la medicina, simplemente estabas más tranquila y… él… también tenía un semblante más tranquilo, le dije que si tenía que hacer no se preocupara porque yo podría cuidarte, pero el no quiso simplemente se negó y argumentó que no te dejaría sola, su deber era cuidarte, ¿acaso no es tan dulce?-

*¿En serio Ranma se habrá tomado todas esas molestias por mí?* Akane miraba muy sorprendida a su madre.

-Cariño yo insistí para quedarme contigo y el me agradeció y dijo que lo haría el… entonces decidí retirarme, después me junte con los TF y les conté lo sucedido… por como sabrás tu padre no se quedó de brazos cruzados, así que decidió ir a vigilar a Ranma…Vino a montar guardia. Él dice que Ranma no durmió amor, él te cuidó y estuvo sentado todo el tiempo en el suelo al lado de tu cama, viéndote muy preocupado-

-él… me cuidó…- Akane no cabía del asombro y la vergüenza, la situación con el peli negro sin duda la estaba afectando.

-Bueno… sabes que debo retirarme, mi cometido de sacarte de ese estado… ha sido cumplido por lo que me iré tranquila, y por favor… descansa, no quiero saber que te estas esforzando, te amo cuídate hija- Akane solo abrazó a su madre, y decidió relajarse, definitivamente todas las habilidades tanto Nabiki como ella, las habían sacado de la mejor, Maiko era muy astuta, y podía manejar las situaciones con tanta naturalidad, que la peli rosa le daba escalofríos pensar que ella podía manipularla de forma que recobrara el rumbo…

Momentos después Akane decidió darse una ducha, enferma no significaba que estuviera sucia, sin más, se apresuró a alistar su ropa, había dejado su hermosa y postiza cabellera rosada a un lado, dejando ver su cabello; era color azulado obscuro, corto el cual sacudió, para relajarse en la tina de su casa…

Al colocarse ropa mas cómoda, decidió bajar por un vaso de agua, pues la deshidratación por la fiebre la tenía sedienta, bajó despacio las gradas, cuando escuchó un estallido…

….

Ranma que hace un momento, había terminado de hablar con Cologne, regresaba a la casa de Akane, con una sonrisa de victoria, vaya que hablar con la vieja era tan complicado, estaba tan cerrada a aceptar que él fuera al cuidado de esa chiquilla cuando existía un lugar donde podrían tratarla, pero él siendo un Saotome sabía cómo persuadir a la momia para que no le molestara más, y así cuidar de Akemi.

Estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de su ahora enferma prometida cuando escuchó un estallido ensordecedor…

En su corazón sintió una punzada… por lo que apresuró el paso y observó a muchas personas correr a un lugar en especial… corrió dejando a todos atrás. Ver las grandes llamaradas y el humo lo hizo entrar en estado de shock…

-¡Akemi!- La casa de Akane estaba en llamas, todo estaba siendo consumido por un fuego arrasador, Ranma salió de su estado de shock, corrió hacia la casa tumbando la puerta de un solo golpe. Cuando entró, el calor que lo recibió era sofocante, pero no se detuvo, como pudo corrió a lo que solía ser el segundo nivel.

–Akemi…- Movía escombros, trataba de caminar entre las cosas, que estaban en el suelo, no teniendo mucho éxito pues tropezaba a cada instante.

-Akemi…- Luchaba por respirar, pues el fuego había consumido todo el oxígeno, y el humo lo estaba debilitando…

-¡Akemi!- nadie contestaba, buscaba con desesperación por todas partes y no localizaba a esa pequeña testaruda.

La angustia hacía que cada segundo que pasara se sintieran tan tortuosos, no daba con ella, y la adrenalina que sentía empezaba hacer efecto en su cuerpo, temblaba…

Caminaba y rompía muros, queriendo tener un vestigio de ella, cuando un segundo estallido se escuchó…

A una distancia prudencial, una persona, se encontraba de expectante, viendo el fuego destrozar la vivienda por completo, esta persona vestía una capucha que resguardaba perfectamente su rostro; en su mano derecha tenía unas mechas y en la izquierda ocupaban las bombas de las cuales hace unos instantes había usado dos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se giró y retomó el camino de regreso…

-ninguna persona estúpida estropeará mis negocios- sin más se retiró seguro de haber concluido con las vidas ahí existentes…

Mientras tanto del otro lado, los aldeanos gritaban asustados, mientras otros más estaban queriendo apagar el fuego pero nada podían hacer, ya que la casa se desboronaba enfrente de ellos… todos trataban de salvar las vidas que habían quedado atrapadas, pero ya no valía la pena, nadie podría sobrevivir a algo de tan gran magnitud…

Un par de personas habían visualizado a alguien en el suelo a unos veinte metros, por lo que corrieron y al darse cuenta el estado y las quemaduras pidieron auxilio…

Era Ranma, al parecer el segundo estallido lo había expulsado de la casa, varios amazonas corrieron a socorrerlo pues para susto de todos no tenía pulso…

El peli negro estaba muy mal herido, tenía los brazos quemados, al parecer se había protegido el rostro, toda su ropa estaba desecha y pegada a su cuerpo como una segunda piel cubierta de ceniza, su cuerpo estaba boca arriba, en un estado inerte y despreocupado de esas heridas de gravedad que tenía.

La persona que trataba de resucitarlo lo hacían con desesperación pero no conseguían lograrlo, parecía que él no despertaría.

Cologne quien había escuchado el estallido a lo lejos, se acercó y se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver que se trataba… la persona que yacía en el suelo…

No podía creerlo, se acercó a él, para intentar reanimarlo, ya que las personas que hace unos instantes lo habían intentado desistieron al no ver reacción.

Cologne nerviosa, por las consecuencias que podría traer esto, se acercó a Ranma apresurada y después de colocar sus manos entrelazadas en forma de puño intentó reanimarlo. Quince veces repitió el ejercicio de ejercer presión en el pecho del chico para luego proceder a darle respiración boca a boca, levantó el mentón de Ranma y abrió su boca, se acercó, cuando este despertó y ver tan aterradora imagen a escasos centímetros de él, hizo…. Que tomara todo el aire posible en sus pulmones y gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello…

–Nooooooooooooooo- Se sentó inmediatamente y vió a Cologne, horrorizado de lo que por poco hubiera pasado

\- estoy bien, no es necesario- Dijo con los ojos grandes, asustado y agitado

-Eres un insolente, yo solo trataba de revivirte- decía una Cologne muy ofendida de haber logrado despertar a Ranma ¿de un susto?

Ranma al despabilarse desvió su vista hacia lo que quedaba de la casa de Akemi y regresó la vista hacia las demás personas buscándola…

-Lo sentimos Saotome… no pudimos sacar a tu prometida-

Sintió que todo se le venía encima, se levantó como pudo y empezó a caminar… había fallado, solo caminó y cuando tuvo suficientes fuerzas corrió, y corrió hasta quedar en un lugar alejado, la había dejado sola, su muerte no tenía por qué suceder, él debía haber muerto en lugar de ella…

Llegó a una montaña, donde podía ver toda la tribu, su respiración aún seguía agitada, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza… sus manos temblaban de enojo… y las quemaduras, ni la sangre recorriendo sus brazos lo hacía calmar todo lo que sentía por dentro.

*No puedo más… * tenía que sacar todo, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas cada roca que encontraba, cada árbol que se interponía en su camino, la impotencia que sentía lo hacía el hombre más miserable, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido? él sabía que ella peligraba, y aun así… lo permitió…

Siguió segado por el enojo, destrozando todo a su paso, sus gritos y golpes eran desgarradores, sentía que debía sacar todo enojo, toda frustración… hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y nublándosele la vista se desplomó…

La asociación TF informaron a Soun de la situación que desgraciadamente había retomado la vida de su pequeña a la que tanto cuidaba. Soun caminó despacio hacia donde estaban las Tendo, para Soun cada paso era un golpe de realidad…

*Maldita sea… mi niña…*

El padre de Akane había llegado hasta donde estaba la única hija que le quedaba por desgracia y su querida esposa… Ambas lo vieron y corrieron hacia él, temiendo una mala noticia por su aspecto tan desgarbado...

-Akane… es… esta… mu… muerta- soltó sin más, arrodillándose y desarmándose en llanto, habían arrebatado otra parte de su vida… ¿Cómo podría cargar con tanto? Su niña, esa risueña chica, de hermosos cabellos azulados, de ojos tan hermosos como los de su madre, de un fuerte temperamento que la hacía tan parecida a él… ¿Cómo podría pasar un día más sin verla? Le destrozaba pensar que la última vez que la vió habían discutido, o en todo caso había sido el quien fue severo, y no quiso escucharla…. Cuanto se arrepentía…

Sintió a las dos mujeres Tendo arrodillarse a su lado y se abrazaron, tratando de reconfortarse mutuamente, pues el sentimiento que sentía Soun era un sentimiento que compartían los tres.

Estaba por obscurecer, cuando Ranma empezó a abrir los ojos, tratando de recobrar el conocimiento y entender en donde se encontraba…

Al abrir por completo los azules ojos recordó su triste realidad, cabizbajo, como pudo se arrastró y recostó en un árbol, que por alguna extraña razón había sido el único invicto de toda la deforestación que había ocasionado con sus propias manos.

Así estuvo un buen rato viendo hacia el horizonte, aunque su mirada estaba ausente, él se sentía perdido, cansado… pero fue sacado de su estado cuando escuchó ruidos entre el monte, cerca de donde él estaba…

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Se atrevió a preguntar, atento a cualquier peligro.

-¿Ranma?-

-Tu…- Dijo viendo a la joven quien caminaba hacia él, preocupada y asustada de ver como se encontraba el peli negro.

-¿Estuviste en la explosión… también tú?- Ranma quien la miraba sorprendido, aun no creía lo que sus ojos veían…

-Ranma… yo… Perdóname, nunca pondría tu vida en peligro… no pensé… que tu fueras…- Había bajado su rostro, pues se sentía culpable de verlo en tan mal estado y por ella, en serió ¿él había llegado tan lejos?

El la miró tenía la intención de levantarse pero su cansancio no se lo permitía, aun sentía las piernas adormecidas.

-Ranma…-

-Ranma… por favor mírame, vamos… tienes que tratarte…- ella lo veía con cariño tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y asustada de ver todas las heridas que él tenía.

Él simplemente se dejó hacer, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, el no salía del shock, verla ahí a ella… tratando de ayudarle y reconfortarle, aun no podía creerlo. Bajó su rostro pensando en todo, porque era ella quien venía a buscarlo… tanto que deseó encontrarla y ahora la tenía frente a él, ahora… podría saber que había pasado…

-Ven te ayudaré a ponerte de pie…- Ella solo lo miraba, pero parecía que Ranma estaba ido…

-Ranma, mírame, estoy aquí-

-…- El peli negro aún guardaba silencio y permitía la cercanía de ella… pero es que como era posible… todo tenía sentido para el… ella se había adueñado de un sentimiento tan fuerte en él. No podía asimilarlo, sabía que la situación había sido tan dura para ambos. Pero… ¿Cómo debía comportarse frente a ella?, ahora en adelante

-Vamos amor, ven conmigo- ella había tomado su mano y empezado a caminar.

Pero esa palabra para Ranma, le producía repudio, y fue el detonante que faltaba para verla a la cara por fin… De un movimiento tosco y rápido apartó su mano de la de ella, buscando distancia prudencial para luego observarla…

Su mirada reflejaba odio puro, y aun cansado trataba de contenerse, para no faltarse a sí mismo y destruir una de las creencias que tenía sembrada desde su niñez, jamás tocar a ninguna mujer…

-tu… que hiciste Shampoo…-

-Ranma… era necesario, que ellos se enteraran donde vivía, sabes que era un estorbo entre nosotros… y… nuestros planes…- Shampoo se acercaba sigilosamente al peli negro, tratando de convencerlo que era lo mejor…

\- como… te… atré…ves- Ranma luchaba contra sí mismo para no cometer ninguna locura…

-Pero amor, ella se estaba interponiendo entre nosotros… esa estúpida no estaba a tu altura- Shampoo quien de nuevo se encontraba a un lado del peli negro, logrando su cometido de acercamiento.

-Quienes eran ellos… Shampoo- Ranma hablaba entre dientes, tratando de contener todo su enojo.

-Los amazonas… ellos me ayudaron, pero entiende lo hice por tu propio bien… yo te vi salir de su casa, sé que pasaste la noche con ella, como es posible que olvidaras nuestra meta… y verte con ella en esa situación…-

-Me duele Ranma- Shampoo había empezado a llorar tratando de hacer entender al chico de su verdadero interés por él.

\- tu… ¿también tuviste algo que ver con Ranko?- el permanecía aun inmovible

-N…no… eso no fue mi decisión-

-Ya no te creo nada, te detesto-

-Ranma… no digas eso… yo enserio te amo-

-Tu no amas a nadie Shampoo, ahora… ¡LARGATE!, quiero estar solo-

-Ranma escúchame por favor- pero de nuevo fue cortada por él quien alzó la vista hacia ella

-No, Lárgate, y no aparezcas nunca, porque si te encuentro no sé si seré capaz de contenerme Shampoo… LARGATE!

Shampoo rendida, solo bajo la mirada, y camino de regreso

Así estuvo un rato más tratando de regularizar su respiración, ¿Cómo debía tomar esta situación? ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades o estrategias para hacerlos pagar a todos?

Sintió la presencia de alguien que enseguida lo descolocó…

Volteó lo más rápido que pudo, observando con detenimiento de donde venía esa aura…

-¿Quién está ahí?- miraba alerta entre los arboles

-Soy yo Ranma…-

-Akane…-

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno… sé que los llevo de la risa a la frustración… no me maten xD enserio intento dejarlos picados, ahora si señores y señoras, señoritas y jóvenes, hemos llegado a la parte donde da comienzo a la trama…

Pd. Maldita Shampoo jajaja en fin gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y cualquier cosita sean bien recibidos :3

Nala Saotome: me dejaste dos review de cada capítulo te lo agradezco mucho por tomarte el tiempo y escribirme :D amo que sean así de atentos conmigo y… que bueno que te gustara este Ranma el tan cuidadoso con ella y jajajaja tu sí que vas rápido xD con respecto a lo demás creo acertaste muy bien… rayos soy muy obvia xD te mando un abrazo cuídate mucho nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Amy Saotome Tendo: intenté apegarme a su personalidad jajaja si el siempre arruina momentos especiales bueno y como se preocupó de ella es porque la aprecia :3 o quiere? Bueno sé que este capítulo será totalmente de tu gusto pues aquí empieza el drama :S te mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos el próximo lunes :3

Rizzam: Lo bueno de ellos es no saber que puede ocurrir jajaa bueno si se que va a acurrir ;) y ya prometo que en el próximo capítulo se aclararán varias cosas… pues ahora empieza la acción

Eliza: huy ahora ya sabes que esa persona era Shampoo, y por supuesto aquí estoy sin falta para actualizar a mis queridos lectores :3 te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Nancyricoleon: pues traté de apegarme a su carácter, actitudes y tal cual son ellos, pero es un poquito complicado, pero me complace saber que si lo he logrado y claro siempre tendrás mi actualización a tiempo ;) nos leemos que de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán aún mucho mejor…

Fer75: muchísimas gracias tocaya o tocayo espero haberte atrapado con mi historia wuajaja naaa jajaja en serio espero nos sigamos leyendo un fuerte abrazo

Kalpana R Saotome: yeeeiiii cumplí con mi cometido de hacer reír :3 gracias por estar pendiente de mi historia xD y ahora veremos si el drama lo puedo llevar también de la mano con la comedia xD jajaja esta raro…. Pd Mil y un gracias por siempre acompañarme, te mando un colosal abrazo de oso, que te dure hasta el próximo lunes :3

Flynnchan: me quedé así :O muchísimas gracias! La verdad me he esforzado por hacer entretenida la historia y más legible para ustedes, en serio agradezco tus palabras, eso me dice que todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa y en este caso más que hacer una buena historia, para mí es el tener a gente que aprecia lo que haces, así que te mando un gran abrazo de agradecimiento :'D me hiciste el día créeme.

ELISA LUCIA 2016: holaaaa ;) creo que sí está surgiendo el amor, o la culpabilidad, las peleas y bueno… creo eso entra en el paquete de ese par jajaja, sé que Nabiki es molesta, pero me refería a la perspicacia que ella tiene, en deducir las cosas… y apuesto a que lo notaste con este capítulo xD mis respetos en serio, me quito el sombrero, diadema, ammm creo solo…. nos leemos el próximo lunes :D

Chica 844: ajaaaa bueno ahora ya se eres tú, wuajajaa lo siento, por tenerte así, ahora ya sabes que ha pasado… y déjame decirte que por ti cambié un poquito las cosas para que no creas que soy mala xD, adoro consentir a mis lectores así que desde este momento… ella será tal cual es frente a él ;) y lo entenderás mejor en el siguiente capítulo prometido.


	9. Una muerte justificada

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Una muerte justificada**

N/N

-Akemi…- Ranma no lo podía creer, frente a él se encontraba una hermosa joven peli azul, de bellos ojos almendrados… parecidos a los de su prometida…

-Tú… quien eres…- Ranma se había levantado rápido y aun se encontraba incrédulo, esta chica vestía un atuendo de soldado, un pantalón negro, blusa de tirantes y botas de montañista, no era para nada su testaruda peli rosa.

-Ranma cálmate, soy Akemi- Akane que había presenciado como el peli negro se había alertado por su aparición, decidió detener el paso y alzar las manos, esperando él pudiera procesar todo.

-¿Que pretendes… eres una amazona burlándose de ella y de mí?- esa chica frente a él se miraba sorprendida, que pensaba, ¿que lo haría caer en tan tonta artimaña? Y colocándose en guardia, esperaba atento cualquier movimiento de la peli azul.

-¿Qué?... Ranma… ¿Qué haces?- Akane se había colocado en posición de defensa frente a él, no sabía que le había pasado pero, verlo en esa actitud le daba miedo.

-No te vuelvas a burlar de ella…- Ranma respondía con rabia a la peli azul, quien alzó la vista para verla y sin más se lanzó a ella…

Akane asombrada por la actitud del peli negro, saltó hacia atrás, logrando esquivar sin dificultad, el ataque de él, aunque le sorprendía saber que sus ataques no eran con puños y patadas, él lo que quería era apresarla, pero por cómo se comportaba ni loca se dejaría atrapar por él.

-Ranma se sostuvo como pudo, el verla, el sentir esa aura, ¿Quién rayos era esta amazona? Porqué definitivamente no podría ser Akemi, la agilidad, y astucia con la que se movía comparada con la torpeza de su prometida no podían ser la misma…

Pero esa voz… esa voz… lo había hecho hacer algo que nunca en su vida había hecho… enfrentarse a una mujer.

No quería lastimarla, pero si tenerla cerca para desenmascararla, de una buena vez, nadie se burlaría de él.

-Tú… usurpadora… ven aquiiiii- El grito de Ranma había dejado a Akane confundida, por lo que no pudo escapar esta vez del agarre del peli negro.

-Suéltame, que te pasa- Akane estaba sorprendida pues Ranma la había apresado con un abrazo, ella asustada empezó a forcejear hasta que ambos se fueron al suelo.

Akane había logrado soltarse del brazo izquierdo de Ranma, por lo que rodó y con sus piernas, atrapó el cuello del peli negro y lo tumbo en el suelo, le aplicaba una llave para que él le soltara su otro brazo.

Ranma había gruñido de dolor, pero no la soltó, como pudo se impulsó con sus piernas, rodando de nuevo y esta vez él quedó arriba de ella, había logrado zafarse de la prisión de sus piernas, la tomó de ambas manos, usando solamente una mano y con la otra se acercó a su rostro para poder saber quién era esta amazona.

-El juego se acabó- Dijo sin más hasta sentir su piel… ese roce con la tersa piel del rostro de ella, lo sacó de nuevo de sus cabales… esa sensación era igual, a lo que sentía cuando cuidó de Akemi. Sin ser consiente su agarre se había aflojado, Akane aprovechó y de un solo tirón ella había invertido las cartas.

La Peli azul se encontraba sentada sobre el torso de Ranma, había sido tan rápida que tenía ambas manos sujetas a cada extremo de la cabeza del peli negro.

-Si… el juego termino… ¡IDIOTA!- Akane trataba de controlar la situación pues bien él estaba forcejeando, pero se detuvo… eso era lo que él necesitaba, solo eso… era ella, era la peli rosa, o bueno peli azul, pero era ella. Ahora estaba convencido, esa chiquilla era la única capaz de tratarlo así, ella había logrado hacerlo entrar en razón, por fin había perdido sus fuerzas, no pelearía más ahora sus sentimientos de pelea habían sido embargados por sentimientos de dicha de verla ahí… viva… sin ningún rasguño, *esto debe ser un cruel juego de mi mente* pensaba el peli negro, no concebía lo que sus ojos veían, aun incrédulo, era posible que… ¿estuviera soñando?

Ranma no se movía, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, al parecer, él tenía una batalla no solo con ella, también la libraba dentro, por saber que era real o era un estúpido juego de su mente

-Akemi…-

Akane al igual que él entendió, que ya había recapacitado… dejando el sentimiento de enojo, la embargó el de vergüenza, seguía encima de Ranma, y muy cerca de su rostro, despacio se movió e hizo a un lado pensativa de lo que había ocurrido…

-Ranma…- Akane lo observó, estaba en un estado lamentable, como si hubiera librado una batalla anterior, tenía el pelo enmarañado, sucio, sus nudillos estaban desechos, su ropa estaba hecha retazos… así siguió observándolo hasta que desvió su vista hacia el entorno… todo estaba destruido, los árboles, desarmados, la tierra tenía una forma peculiar… ¿en espiral? ¿será que él había hecho todo esto? Y… ¿esa técnica… el dragón volador?

Regresó la mirada a Ranma que aún seguía inerte, el chico solo trataba de normalizar su respiración, aún seguía en el suelo boca arriba, queriendo entender… pero la situación lo superaba.

Lo siguió observando y se dio cuenta que sus heridas… algunas de ellas parecían quemadas, sus ojos se agrandaron y se alarmó, ¿Ranma había estado ahí?

-Ranma…-

-Ranma…- trataba de traerlo a la realidad, pero esos ojos azules estaba perdidos de nuevo, o más bien estaban posados en ella, pues él al escucharla se quedó observándola y de ahí no retiró la mirada.

Akane se acercó de nuevo a Ranma que al ver sus intenciones, por fin se movió y acomodó en ese bendito árbol de nuevo.

Akane posó sus manos en el hombro de Ranma, sentía culpa por ver el estado en que se encontraba él…

-¡Ranma! Respóndeme por favor…- lo empezó a sacudir

-Ranma… yo…- No pudo resistir más… se acercó a él y lo abrazó apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, sus manos rodearon su espalda y ahí se quedó esperando reaccionara…

Ella la había pasado mal también, no pudo contener las lágrimas, todo lo que había pasado casi le arranca la vida, había huido, temía acercarse a su familia, si a ella ya la habían descubierto, los demás podrían correr mucho peligro, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía cansada, asustada y peor aún… no sabía a quién recorrer.

Pero ahí lo vio a él, en el suelo, sintió que tenía una esperanza, que Ranma le podría ayudar, ella debía confiar en él, por ello había decidido acercarse, pero Ranma al parecer estaba peor que ella...

Ranma fue sacado de sus pensamientos en el momento en que sintió el abrazo de ella. Ese aroma que solo podía ser de Akemi, Ahí pudo percibir esa aura dorada, tan reacia, tan de ella.

Ranma lo había entendido todo… ella estaba ahí con él, era real, no eran juegos ni alucinaciones, era ella, por fin había reaccionado, rodeándola con sus brazos, para reconfortarla, sentía su camisa humedecer, sabía que ella se sentía tan desprotegida, la atrajo más hacia él, que supiera que él estaba ahí para ella, que no la volvería a descuidar de nuevo, más aun sí kami le había regalado otra oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas…

Akane al sentirse correspondida en un abrazo… tan demandante de necesidad, de cariño, se sintió un poco incomoda, y cayó en cuenta que jamás había tenido este tipo de acercamientos con él

-Ranma… Por favor mírame, estoy aquí…-

-¿Por qué azul?- dijo por fin el peli negro

-¿eh?- Akane no entendía lo que decía.

-Tu cabello…- Akane había entrado en cuenta que la peluca había quedado en la casa cuando a duras penas había escapado…

-ammm… Ranma, yo… debemos hablar… yo necesito confiar en ti… necesito tu ayuda-

-bien, te escucho- Akane se había separado del peli negro y bajando la mirada, estaba avergonzada por el abrazo.

-Ranma, tú… ¿te metiste en mi casa cierto? Deben tratarte cuanto antes-

-Akemi… perdóname…-

-Ranma, no… no te disculpes, no fue tu culpa- Ranma alzó la vista y la observó, esa hermosa y pequeña caprichosa, malhumorada, de fuerza de orangután, y ahora de pelo azul… tan frágil, tan necesitada de protección, nunca la había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento…

-Akemi… perdóname por dejarte sola, esto… es mi culpa… yo… bueno Shampoo quería dañarte- la peli azul se conmovió por las disculpas de él, se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa y volverlo a abrazar de nuevo y esta vez, se sentía tan reconfortada en sus brazos, él correspondió de igual manera pero en eso sintió el ardor en su brazo, y gruñó.

Akane se puso de pie y ayudó a Ranma -debes atender tus heridas Ranma-

-está bien, vamos al consultorio de Mei, ella puede ayudarnos- Pero Akane se fijó en un pequeño detalle…

-Ranma debes ir tu… no es conveniente que me vean a mí, recuerda que si intentaron matarme es porque estorbaba en… mmm algo supongo, no es bueno que me miren, por eso, no había querido aparecer, tengo miedo…-

-Vamos a mi casa Akemi- la tomó de la mano y la llevaba pero ella lo paró

-Espera Ranma, me pueden ver, es mejor que vayas solo- Akane bajó su rostro tratando que él no la viera – puede que corras peligro conmigo… no puedo permitir que pase eso…-

-Iremos en la madrugada así nadie te verá, ni a ti, ni a mí- decidió el peli negro con seriedad.

Akane solo asintió, y lo observó, ahora sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Sé que me has pedido hablar, y lo haremos en mi casa, pero por ahora, creo lo más conveniente es adentrarnos en una parte más discreta… Shampoo sabe dónde me encuentro, y sé que regresará- Ambos caminaron adentrándose en el bosque, para romper el silencio Akane decidió hablar…

-¿Ranma por que Shampoo haría algo así?-

-Emmmm es que en la aldea tienen una ley, que si te derrotan a ti la vencedora, sería mi siguiente prometida… aunque, nunca lo hubiera creído de ella, pero no fue por eso…-

-Las leyes de tu pueblo son extrañas, pero si dices que no fue por eso… entonces ¿por qué lo hizo?-

-Te equivocas, yo he vivido en esta aldea por casi tres años, soy originario de Japón, pero con mi padre entrenábamos en varios lugares, y bueno ahora estoy aquí.

-ósea que tú vives con tus padres, Ranma?, me preocupa tener que molestarlos- pensar de nuevo en el plan de ir a la casa y la posibilidad de poner en peligro a más personas hacía a la peli azul desistir.

-No te preocupes, el viejo se fue de la aldea apenas llevábamos un mes aquí, y mi madre… bueno ella nunca la conocí, me separaron de ella cuando era muy pequeño, así que… no sé dónde se encuentra-

La peli azul se había sorprendido, saber que él no es parte de esta aldea, solo está entrenando, lo hacía más interesante… Ranma podría ayudarle a armar el rompecabezas, así el interés de Akane aumentó, se moría por conocer todo sobre él, sobre la aldea.

Ambos jóvenes se escondieron, en una pequeña cueva, Ranma había ido por leña y muy rápido encendió una fogata para que ambos no pasaran frio…

-dime algo Akemi… ¿por qué cambiaste de look?-

-Este es mi verdadero pelo Ranma… yo estaba protegiéndome nada mas-

-¿protegerte de qué? Algo me decía que no eras de aquí…-

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-

-Tú forma de vestir, de actuar, que no te viera antes, hasta tu casa…–

-¿Pero cómo es que tú sabes todo esto?- Akane se mostraba sorprendida por la tranquilidad de Ranma y aun mas todo lo que él le había dicho…

-Akemi no soy tonto… mmmm bueno puedo decirte que no es fácil entender las cosas, aunque te soy sincero… lo sospeché pero hasta ahora que te veo así es que entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué el cambio, protegerte de qué?

-Necesito confiar en ti Ranma…- Akane quien extendía sus manos hacia el fuego para calentarse, se detuvo y lo observó por unos instantes…

-Hay muchas cosas, que…- pero la peli azul se había quedado con las palabras pues Ranma la interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, puedes confiar totalmente en mí… lo hablaremos después pero… hay algo más importante que me interesa saber, ¿Qué pasó en tu casa? – el peli negro se mostraba aun con duda que había acontecido o como había logrado escapar.

-Verás, cuando tú te retiraste de mi casa yo me fui a dar un baño y luego baje por un vaso de agua a la cocina, ahí estaba cuando vi algo entrar en la ventana, así que fui rápida y me escondí bajo las gradas, cuando escuché un estallido, entonces entendí que habían tirado una bomba, por el lado del patio trasero, vi como todo volaba y para mi suerte muchos tablones de madera se enterraron en la pared pegada a las gradas, permitiéndome una vía de escape, vi toda la casa arder, pero en ese momento debía escapar, me arrastré por varios metros escabulléndome entre las casas y logré adentrarme en el bosque… corrí lo más lejos posible y escuché un segundo estallido, vi muchas personas correr y por lo que pude observar todo había sido consumido.

-¿Viste a alguien?- Ranma la observaba tan sorprendido que ella hubiera huido con tanta facilidad de lo que pudo ser su muerte.

-No… quien haya sido, logró hacer un trabajo casi perfecto…- Akane había bajado el rostro triste pensando en quien había sido el miserable capaz de llegar a tanto…

-Por cierto… ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear así?- Ranma había preferido dejar el tema por un lado ya que verla triste, no le agradaba nada.

-Desde niña, siempre me han gustado las artes marciales, son parte de mí y bueno mi padre y su maestro me han entrenado- Akane sonrió recordando como había hecho berrinches de pequeña para que le entrenasen, aunque sabía que el verdadero entrenamiento había surgido después de la muerte de Kenji.

-Pues debo decir, que eres muy buena, y… no soy de dar cumplidos…- Ranma había volteado la cara, y el carmín en su rostro había aparecido, era cierto que no habían luchado pero nadie había podido hacerle una llave con tal maestría como lo había hecho ella, aunque el peli negro pensaba era por su gran cansancio…

-Ranma… toma-, Akane había sacado una mochila con cosas de primera necesidad, le había entregado a Ranma unas galletas, para que él comiera, a juzgar por su estado parecía que no había comido nada…

-Ahora entiendo, porque estas vestida así…- Ranma miraba hacia el fuego, pero una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, Akane solo lo observó confundida y el prosiguió.

-No creo te haya dado tiempo en vestirte así Akemi, mas creo tenías en esta cueva una mudada…- Akane lo miraba asombrada, vaya… él no la dejaba de sorprender…

-Tienes razón… Lo malo es que no tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar tus heridas- Miraba con preocupación el estado tan penoso de los brazos de Ranma…

-creo ya es hora de regresar… vamos- Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la casa del peli negro, lo bueno es que no quedaba tan lejos de donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegaron, Akane se sorprendió de ver la casa de él era bastante amplia, parecía que le había ido muy bien, ella observó cada detalle, el patio amplio, una sala comedor, y una cocina muy bonita, en la parte de arriba se encontraban los demás cuartos, Ranma parecía nervioso pero guio a la peli azul a el cuarto.

-Puedes dormir en esta habitación Akemi, creo es necesario descanses- Ranma aun observaba a Akane en busca de alguna herida o contusión.

\- vamos Ranma te curaré tus heridas, ¿tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios?- el solo asintió y salió hacia otro cuarto, al parecer era su habitación, Akane lo siguió…

-Vaya, eres muy ordenado- Ranma solo volteó a verla y le sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Esto… es porque muchas amazonas me pretendían…toma, creo es bueno que me bañe… antes que se infecten- Akane tomó el botiquín en sus manos y asintió, por lo que por ahora se retiraría a su habitación.

Ahí lo esperó hasta que él llegó y pudo atenderlo

-Akemi… ¿no pensaras inyectarme nada cierto?- su mirada de horror le causaba gracia a la peli azul

-Enserio el gran Ranma Saotome, arte marcialista, capaz de pelear con todos… le… tiene miedo a un… ¿pinchazo?- Akane lo miraba con diversión, él al fin decidió voltear el rostro y se dejó curar por ella…

\- emmm Akemi… ¿no se te da bien el vendar cierto?- Ranma tenía un intento de venda en su mano y brazo

-Ya empiezas…- Akane empezaba a molestarse, en serio no podían convivir en paz…

-Akemi… creo apretaste mucho esto- Ranma alzó la mano ya vendada frente a ella

-Que NOOOO…. oh ¿Qué? tu… tu… mano est… está… tornándose… ¿morada?-

-Te lo dijeeee- Akane empezó a reír nerviosa desenvolviéndole de nuevo la venda a Ranma, y prosiguió a vendarla de nuevo, así estuvieron ambos hasta que después del intento número quince, había logrado un casi decente vendaje.

-Vaya por fin… sabes, me sorprendes… eres de esas chicas tan especiales, capaces de lograr las cosas más difíciles por ti sola… no dudo que has de ser una gran rival, y que has de tener muchos pretendientes…-

-Ranma…- Akane lo observaba, embelesada por como él la describía, sentía que él era todo un caballero.

-Pero supongo que los pobres salen huyendo, de tu toxica comida, creo es muy inteligente de su parte, además piensa si haz curado sus heridas, creo las empeorarías….- un caballero muy bocón… pensó la peli azul sintiendo crecer su enojo…

-Ranmaaaa- Akane había borrado su sonrisa… ahí estaban otra vez…. Ella en toda la disposición de mandarlo a volar… pero sabía que eso alertaría a las personas afuera de la casa, así que empezó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que se detuvo en un objeto…

-Pero aun así el disimular las cosas es sorprendente, no es que actúes, es que eres algo torp….- Ranma no se había percatado de como la peli azul le había estampado en la cara una estatuilla que había en la mesita de noche…

El peli negro cayó al suelo con una forma muy marcada color rojo en su rostro, frunciendo el ceño siguió hablando…

-Ahhhhh y se me había olvidado, con fuerza de orangután… ¿Por qué eres tan salvaje?-

-¡Porque eres un idiota!, y ahora quiero descansar-

\- arrrgggg quien pueda soportarte, cuando eres tan agresiva… -Ranma se había levantado de un salto y cerró la puerta tras él de un portazo.

Bajó enfadado, como era posible que ella fuera tan bruta, él no había dicho nada que no fuera normal… bueno, talvez decirle orangután no era la mejor forma de agradecerle… y es que eso era lo que intentaba, él tan solo quería decir un simple "gracias" pero se había extendido un poco, pero no era para tanto… definitivamente el jamás entendería a las mujeres…

Decidió descansar al igual que ella, ya pensaría mañana como llevar las cosas con su salvaje prometida…

…

La familia de Akane no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Sera que los habían descubierto? después que ver la situación los tres estaba metidos en una profunda depresión, ¿cómo era posible que les arrancaran la vida de su hija más pequeña? Era un golpe duro para ellos, habían dejado el caso por el momento guardando respeto a su hija que creían ya difunta, habían pasado más de tres días en que Akane había fallecido en el incendio…

Los tres seguían su camino hasta el punto donde se reunían, al parecer iban a desistir de la operación, todo había resultado un fracaso y no se expondrían más…

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, y como lo habíamos hablado anteriormente… es mejor irnos-

-Papá ¿estás hablando enserio? Esos miserables se saldrán con la suya y no podremos hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron a nuestra familia-

-Nabiki tu padre… tiene… ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso?- Maiko se había arrodillado para tomar en sus manos lo que no creía volver a ver…

Soun y Nabiki observaban con atención la actitud de la peli azul mayor.

-Akane está viva- al fin se había levantado del suelo y miraba con lágrimas y una gran sonrisa a su querido esposo e hija.

-Mamá… pero, ¿Cómo?- Nabiki se acercó a ella y ahí observó lo que su madre había encontrado.

Era ese pequeño objeto color bronce con la decoración de unas orquídeas blancas en la corona… ahora ambas estaban llorando de felicidad al ver el pequeño objeto entre las manos de Maiko…

-Soun se había sorprendido y tomando en brazos a esas dos mujeres llenas de felicidad, prosiguió a gritar, Soun podía ser un exagerado, pues ambas mujeres lo miraban extrañadas, él saltaba, bailaba, con llanto y risas al mismo tiempo… su pequeña estaba bien….

Ranma había despertado temprano para luego ir a la cocina, él prefería prevenir antes que lamentar, y sería una buena excusa para pedirle disculpas a la peli azul, así que decidió cocinar, no lo hacía a menudo pero por lo menos no mataría a nadie con lo que preparara.

Pero fue interrumpido al escuchar como tocaban la puerta, terminó de colocar la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta, sin poder llegar a tocar la perilla sintió como la puerta le aplastaba la cara, pues Shampoo la había derribado de una sola patada

-¿Dónde estás?- Ella miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrarlo

-Shampoo quítate, por favor- Ranma como podía había hablado pues al tumbar la puerta él había quedado debajo de ella, Shampoo se retiró y ayudo al peli negro ponerse de pie

-Ranma tu venir conmigo, te están buscando, ya saben dónde vives…-

-Maldita sea… ¿Por qué debería ir ahorita?-

-Ranma sabes que tenemos un acuerdo con los Osamu, tú lo decidiste… ser parte de ellos-

-No lo repitas, Shampoo-

-¿Estas con alguien?- había preguntado la peli morada al ver la mesa para dos

-No… ya sabes que yo como de más- *mierda* había pensado el peli negro

-Amor… yo…- pero no pudo terminar porque Ranma la detuvo…

-No me vuelvas a decir así Shampoo, nunca en tu vida te dirijas a mí de esa manera-

-¿aun sigues molesto por ella? Sabes que ellos no perdonan una traición, y ella era un obstáculo para todos-

-No hables como si fueras perteneciente a esa grupo de porquería- Ranma empezaba a molestarse

-Ya lo somos… lo recuerdas, ambos decidimos hacerlo juntos, hemos matado a sangre inocente…-

-Yo jamás he llegado hacer esas estupideces, ¡no mientas!-

-Ranma… Ranma… Ranma… la muerte de la tonta de tu prometida ¿no te dice nada?- Shampoo había sonreído con sarna, le parecía tan gracioso someterlo a él, al gran Ranma Saotome, al fin sería parte de la asociación que por tanto tiempo se habían entrenado, por eso era más riguroso el esfuerzo, que los demás amazonas… ambos habían decidido ser parte de la mafia más grande de toda China

-¿Qué…? largarte…-

-Vamos Ranma ellos saben dónde vives, vendrán por ti-

-¡LARGATE!- de un portazo Ranma había recolocado y cerrado la puerta, como era posible que esa bruja lo estaba involucrando con la muerte de Akemi?

Su respiración era agitada, trataba de pensar en que haría, hasta que sintió esa mirada almendrada sobre él…

Alzó la mirada y ahí la vio… Akane temblaba de miedo y tenía un rostro horrorizado, por lo que había escuchado, Ranma se había levantado de golpe y caminó hacia donde estaba ella, pero Akane corrió e ingresó al cuarto tratando de buscar una ruta de escape, pero el peli negro no le había dado oportunidad de escape….

-escúchame… Akemi- Ambos volvían a forcejear, ella trataba desesperadamente por zafarse de su agarre, le producía miedo, y él trataba de calmarla, a toda costa no dejaría que se alejara, sabía que su vida peligraba y mientras tanto no se separaría de ella.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… ¿Ranma era parte de los Osamu? Su cuerpo se estremeció y perdió el control, era esa misma maldita sensación que sintió en aquel trágico día… sentía sus pulsaciones enloquecidas, sus ojos abiertos… buscaba con desesperación librarse pero entre más lo intentaba, más ejercía fuerza Ranma.

La sorpresa de Akane no podía ser más grande, todo el sentimiento que la inundaba en ese momento, los miedos, enojos, sorpresas, la ansiedad de que podría estar frente a un asesino todo se acumuló en ella y la ahogo, la traspasó, llevándola hasta su límite, donde todo se nublo y desmayó.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará….

* * *

Primero que nada mil disculpas a todos, porque he tenido algunas faltas… espero no haberlos confundido, pero estoy muy agradecida por cualquier comentario que tengan, pues eso me hace crecer y hacer mejor la historia, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, es más largo como recompensa de lo anterior. su amiga Rubí

Respondiendo a sus preciosos reviews ;)

Sav21: holaaa y bien? Te ha parecido la reacción de Ranma al ver a Akane de esa forma? xD fue intenso espero te haya gustado el capítulo, como dices Akane ahora será ella misma frente a él no más infiltración que la hagan parecer una niña buena ;) te mando un abrazo nos seguimos leyendo

Eliza: bueno querida lectora aquí te he traído las respuestas a tus preguntas, espero hayas quedado satisfecha con el capítulo de esta semana :D te mando un fuerte abrazo!

Rizzasm: cierto :/ no era la manera de destruir la casa… o si? Los Osamu así trabajan… son unos malditos xD ya se la pagarán a Akane con creces jajaja saludossss

Amy Saotome Tendo: Enserio agradezco mucho tu observación, estaré muy atenta, y pido disculpas, créeme que cuanto más escribo, memos controlo la inspiración xD y esos detalles, me han pasado muchas veces, pero mil gracias por las observaciones son bien recibidas, pues quiero ofrecerles un buen trabajo ;) te mando un fuerte abrazo y espero este capítulo más largo sea compensación por lo anterior, otra cosita tu sabes si se puede editar el capítulo anterior? Mil gracias de antemano

Nancyricoleon: Ranma es de los malos? podría decirte que casi… jajaja xD perdón pero no podría responderte eso por ahora… pero si en el siguiente capítulo, donde se sabrán muchas cosas, principalmente que liga a Ranma con los Osamu, quien es Ranko…. :D Saludos

La ninfa del Mar: Wow el que te recomendó la historia se ganó mi corazón :3 jajajaja bueno espero esta historia sea de tu agrado y aquí si te guste los personajes, estaré actualizando sin falta cada lunes, así que bienvenida, y para mí todo un gusto tenerte por aquí, nos seguimos leyendo :D


	10. La verdad tras la mentira

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **La verdad tras la mentira**

 **N/N**

¿Qué… dó…donde estoy? Akane se incorporó con pesadez, descubriéndose en el cuarto del peli negro, aun aturdida se sentó y observó hacia la venta por como pintaba el cielo podría decirse que era de madrugada, las estrellas reflejaban su esplendor, y la luna permitía una tenue penumbra en el interior.

*¿Qué hago en la habitación de él?* pensaba la peli azul confundida, pero algo la alerto de inmediato…

Era Ranma, quien se encontraba en el suelo, sentado en pose de indio, recostando su espalda en la cama

Akane lo observó por un momento tratando de entender que había pasado hasta que los recuerdos la acudieron de golpe… Sus ojos se abrieron dando paso al miedo, estaba frente a un Osamu… las imágenes que había presenciado anteriormente donde Shampoo le pedía que lo buscaban los de la organización…

Sintió su cuerpo helado, temblando. Ahí se encontraba custodiada por él muy infeliz…

*¿Qué es lo que planea hacer conmigo?* Akane observó a sus alrededores si podía optar por algún objeto que le sirviera de arma, pero no estaba de suerte, lo único que había cerca de ella era una almohada que no le serviría.

*¿Cómo diablos haré para que no se despierte?* sin más empezó a moverse despacio, como si de un gato se tratase, calculando no hacer movimientos que alertaran al peli negro, movió las manos despacio, apoyaba cada parte de su cuerpo con firmeza para distribuir su peso y llegar a la orilla de la cama.

Aun sentía esa adrenalina llenarle hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo, sentía que no podría, aunque mostrase maestría en sus movimientos no dejaba de temblar, su cuerpo era preso del miedo, esa maldita agonía que sentía cuando estaba en una situación así. Como pudo y muy lentamente posicionó su primer pie en el piso, se acomodó y se levantó.

Akane rodeó a Ranma que en ningún momento sintió los movimientos de la peli azul, caminó en puntillas muy despacio, llegó a la puerta y para su fortuna estaba abierta, lentamente apoyaba cada pie titubeantemente, sentía que no podría salir de ahí, cada segundo era una lucha por controlar el terror que sentía… bajó las gradas y más despreocupada corrió hacia la entrada, sus manos le sudaban, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Alzó la perilla y justo cuando iba a girarla, una voz del otro lado de la puerta la sorprendió, como pudo se giró he iba buscar otro punto de escape, pero algo llamó la atención…

*¿No era de madrugada? ¿Quién diablos vendría a esta hora?* Akane regresó en sus pasos y puso total atención, pegando la oreja en la puerta.

-Déjamelo a mí, lo convenceré, por favor-

-No entiendes nada cierto… Si él no copera puede traerme problemas, y yo… no dejo nada suelto…-

Akane, sintió desfallecerse de nuevo… esa voz… por algún motivo la hacía estremecer ¿quién era él? Sabía que la otra persona era Shampoo quien pedía tiempo, pero… ¿para qué?

La peli azul con los nervios a flor de piel, quiso prestar atención de nuevo pero alguien la jaló y aprisionó con un brazo y con el otro le tapó la boca, Akane asustada empezó a gritar pero su grito no se escuchó, forcejeaba y forcejaba para soltarse del agarre de quien la hubiera tomado por la espalda.

-shhh, tranquila Akemi, soy Ranma- Akane al escucharlo trató de soltarse con más insistencia, el peli negro solo rodó los ojos, vaya que su prometida se la hacía difícil pero ambos detuvieron sus movimiento al escuchar del otro lado de la puerta unos golpes…

-Escucha bien, yo doy las órdenes aquí y si te digo que no habrá más tiempo es porque así es…-

-¡suéltame! Déjame convencerlo no puedes volar la casa en mil pedazos- en el interior de la casa el par de jóvenes que estaban expectantes agrandaron sus ojos al escuchar lo que decía la peli purpura y ese hombre…

-No, lo siento pero ya terminamos con esto… ¡estúpida!- Se escuchó como era azotada la puerta lo que alertó a Ranma y sin más le susurró al oído a Akane

-Es hora de irnos- No esperó consentimiento de la peli azul y sin más la cargó y salió corriendo de la casa por la parte trasera.

Ranma corrió como pudo, pues Akane no le estaba haciendo la tarea fácil, se movía y retorcía en sus brazos.

-Valla que eres una testaruda, deja de moverte que no vez, ¡que estoy salvándote tonta!-

Akane levantó la cara y le dedicó una mirada de puro odio a Ranma, el cual se asustó, sabía que cuando la soltara ella se las cobraría y muy caro.

-ja ja ja relájate no es para tanto, no es como si yo fuera a aprovecharme de ti, boba porque quien se fijaría en una chica tan…- Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ni de forcejear con ella, cuando ambos fueron arrojados por una fuerte onda producida por la explosión.

El peli negro volteó a ver y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que de no ser porque su pequeña testaruda no lo despierta en su intento de escape ambos hubieran terminado chamuscados…

Akane al caer al suelo, como pudo se levantó asustada por lo sucedido, pero no le dio tiempo a nada más que salir corriendo.

-¡oye espera!- Ranma le gritaba ya que le habían caído unos maderos en todo el cuerpo.

-Adiós- Le dijo Akane con una sonrisa de victoria, despidiéndose de él, al fin podría deshacerse de él, no la volvería a apresar. Siguió corriendo cuando esa boca… esa bendita boca que la hacía enfadar en cuestión de milésimas de segundos.

-Ven y ayúdame con tu fuerza de orangután- Ranma trataba de librarse de los maderos pero por la posición en que había quedado era imposible

-idiota no vuelvas a decirme así- Akane empezó a caminar hacia él, con una sonrisa siniestra, tronándose los dedos y con un aura de batalla a mil.

Ranma se asustó, definitivamente no era buena idea llamarle así y menos en sus condiciones

Ella sacó su mazo, ese maldito mazo que le ponía al peli negro los pelos de punta y sin más cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, Akane alzó el mazó cuando una nueva explosión se escuchó.

Sobre ella se encontraba otros pedazos de lo que solía ser un pórtico,

-Diablos- dijo al ver su querido mazo partido por la mitad a su lado.

Ranma quien ya se había incorporado al verla en peligro corrió y se le acercó y sin más empezó a reír de ella

-Es que eres tan torpe, pudiste escapar y ahora estas atrapada… que pasaría si te dejo aquí…- la miraba con esa sonrisa puesta en su cara la cual la peli azul, odiaba tanto…

-pues no me importaría lárgate, que cuando salga de esta te buscaré para cobrármelas- Akane lo observaba con total enojo pero desde su posición según el peli negro ella era una fiera acorralada.

-¿Así?- Ranma alzó una ceja y colocando su mano en la barbilla se acercó a ella.

-Dime… Dime Akemi, porque si piensas cobrártelas conmigo, por algo que ni tengo la menor idea ¿No lo has hecho?-

La peli azul enfrentándole con la mirada, se dio cuenta que él tenía razón ¿Por qué no lo atacó cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, Ranma estaba a su merced, lo había dejado pasar en dos ocasiones, en la habitación y cuando él tenía los tablones encima, si era parte de los Osamu, porque no había hecho lo que se había jurado a si misma… porque se falló… ¿sería que no lograría ser capaz de acabarlos a todo? ¿No era esa su promesa por la memoria de sus queridos? ¿Qué la había detenido en esta ocasión? Akane bajó el rostro, pensativa…

Ranma al verla así sonrió para sí, no sabía que pasaba con esta chica pero definitivamente algo tenía que ver los Osamus, pero por una extraña razón, se sentía en la necesidad de protegerla, así sin más levantó los maderos que cubrían el cuerpo de la peli azul.

Ella de un salto se había levantado para intentar huir de nuevo.

-oh no, no lo harás de nuevo- Dijo el peli negro que salió tras ella, para su fortuna y desdicha de Akane tenía lastimada la pierna por lo que le era imposible, salir de ese lugar, sin más Ranma paró y suspiro, sabía lo que seguía, la cargó como un costal de papas y salió de ese lugar…

-¡Bájame, que te pasa!- Akane de nuevo lo golpeaba para que la soltara, pero el chico siguió con su camino, sin más encontró una cueva y la llevó ahí

-Ahora quédate aquí, iré por unos leños para encender una fogata- Ranma depositó despacio a la chica

-mmm ¿y tú piensas que me quedaré esperando a que mi secuestrador regrese? ¿No quieres una poco de té también para cuándo estés de vuelta?-

-¿Tu secuestrador?, que diablos te pasa, te acabo de salvar la vida, deberías estar agradecida que yo me haya compadecido de ti, y no gracias no quiero envenenarme-

-Si claro compadecido… y tus demás victimas ¿qué? ¿No lograban llenarte de ese sentimiento?-

-No sabes lo que dices Akemi, por favor espérame aquí y te explicaré todo…-

-Ya te dije que no- Akane se había levantado y puesto en posición de ataque

-¿Es en serio?- Ranma la miraba con cansancio, pero si esa era la única opción de que ella se quedaría segura en la cueva mientras el salía, pues no tenía otra opción

El peli negro se había puesto en posición de defensa esperando cualquier movimiento, y así sucedió Akane se lanzó hacia Ranma, pero no había podido dar un solo paso cuando se fue de cara.

-Aunch, me duele mucho- Se sobaba el tobillo, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Genial- Dijo alzando las manos en son de felicidad

-¡Que te pasa! tonto me duele, sabía que te hacia feliz ver el dolor de los demás, eres uno de esos-

Él solo se limitó a golpearse la frente, esta boba cuando se cerraba se cerraba totalmente y no daba cavidad para la comprensión, optó por sincerarse con ella, la miro serio y se acercó muy despacio, cuando estuvo a centímetros de ella, le hablo despacio para que comprendiera.

-Jamás vuelvas a compararme con esa escoria de personas… yo tenía un propósito para ingresar a la … ¿No te has preguntado porque me querían matar?-

-Pero hace unos instantes te estabas alegrando de mi dolor-

-Claro con lo boba que eres, te hubieras marchado sin siquiera escucharme, pero así como estas, bien puedo ir y regresar y sé que no habrás avanzado demasiado.

Ranma se alejó un poco de la chica pues la vio temblar y retroceder arrastrándose, hacia atrás.

-Akemi… yo no soy uno de esos malditos, mas sin embargo iba a vengar la muerte de alguien a quien yo quería como una hermana… por favor déjame ir por leña, aquí hay animales muy peligrosos que pueden hacernos daño si no consigo algo para ahuyentarlos… además puede que muramos de frio, créeme lo sé, déjame ir y no te muevas o los escorpiones, arañas, ratones y serpientes vendrán por nosotros…

Akane se sintió tan desconcertada por todo, pero lo observó y asintió

-Ve Ranma no me moveré de aquí- Si había confiado en él anteriormente… podría darle una oportunidad, igual no tenía opción. Como él había dicho, si ella escapara, él la encontraría, por ahora debía esperar, además que escuchar de los bichos que habían en el bosque, la pusieron nerviosa.

Con eso el peli negro, volteó y se retiró lo más deprisa que pudo, y en un par de minutos estaba de regreso, con un montón de troncos secos, los cuales se apresuró a encender

-¿Por qué dices que hay animales peligrosos aquí?- Preguntó Akane observando con miedo hacia todos lados

-¿Qué animales?- Preguntó sin verla

-Los que mencionaste hace rato, ¿crees que con la fogata se ahuyentarán?- Akane lo observaba preocupada, abrazándose a sí misma, para evitar cualquier animal la atacara.

-No lo sé, solo se me ocurrió por si aun querías huir de mi- Ranma solo levanto los hombros sin importancia

-Torpe… mejor…explícame todo- la peli azul soltó el aire y se calmó

Ranma suspiró y tomó asiento frente a ella

-Verás todo empezó cuando llegué a la aldea los primeros meses, fueron los más difíciles en mi vida ya que mi padre me abandonó a mi suerte pues el entrenamiento era muy riguroso, cuando ingresé la momia era muy egoísta y no me utilizaba más que para ser de apoyo a los demás aprendices, pasaron dos meses y una amazona llamada Ranko se unió al equipo, era una pequeña peli roja de ojos azules.

Para mi suerte ya todos estaban en pares así que el vejestorio me colocó como su pareja.

Cuando empezó el entrenamiento me di cuenta que era una persona torpe, pues no podía realizar las katas más simples, de nuevo serviría solo para ayudante, así estuve con Ranko practicando, debo decirte que nos resultaba difícil y más porque ella era muy callada, pero yo la apoyé a modo que nos hicimos amigos, ambos éramos tan buenos en lo que hacíamos, que empezamos a superar a todos…

Ranko solo era una niña tenía 15 años y se enamoró de una mala persona… esta persona la obligó a unirse a la mafia, por lo que empezó a entrenar.

Sabes Akemi ella me contaba mucho de él, su apuesto y querido amor, lo que tanto haría para verlo feliz, pero él era parte de los Osamus, ese maldito, la trataba mal, y ella era todo lo contrario… si la hubieras conocido era una persona increíble y risueña pero juntarse con esas basuras de personas le costó la vida…

Él muy maldito… él… un día… pues… había discutido con Ranko, ella había aprendido mucho pero nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos… pero para él era como si ella lo estuviera traicionando conmigo…

Ese desgraciado la llevó a la iniciación, donde su deber era matar a alguien y ella… debía matarme, esa era su misión, Ranko llegó a mi casa y empezó a tacarme, ambos estuvimos peleando por horas, hasta que ella cayó y empezó a llorar, me contó la situación y me pidió que la sacara de ahí, así que sin pensarlo ambos salimos a escondidas, esa noche, tomamos unas pocas cosas y la traje aquí a esta cueva…

Pero ambos cometimos el más estúpido error… ella dejó que me durmiera y salió a unirse con su amado, pediría que me perdonara la vida, si supiera que ellos no dan segundas oportunidades…

Y yo… cometí el error de dormirme… desperté y no la encontré a mi lado, salí corriendo hacia su casa, y no había nadie, pero ellos dieron conmigo y me llevaron a la fuerza, me amordazaron y yo me dejé hacer con la idea de que así daría con Ranko…

Llegamos y me llevaron frente a él, ese imbécil de sínica sonrisa me tenía acorralado, entonces ahí la vi… la vieja momia estaba entre los Osamu la vieja había intentado interceder por mí, al parecer yo valía más vivo que muerto, me ofrecieron entrar a su organización, así que lo pensé tenía dos alternativas morir… o volverme de ellos..

Así mi estrategia consistiría en unirme a esos malditos, para irlos desapareciendo para dar con Ranko…

Pero después de sellar el pacto… me dijeron que a ella la habían asesinado, simplemente porque era una inútil.

Vivir con ese dolor, y saber que no le ofrecí ni siquiera una sepultura digna, ese desgraciado de lo más despreocupado había conseguido a una nueva novia, como si fuera un objeto que ya no significaba nada para él, así la desechó… desde ahí mi entrenamiento fue más arduo…

Ranma respiraba con dificultad todo lo que le había costado contar un pasado tan doloroso era dificil, había apretado los puños para calmarse.

-¿Lo hiciste por venganza?-

-sí, y ahora me buscan para unirme a ellos-

-Pero… ¿porque me querían matar Ranma?-

-Akemi… yo jamás quise hacerte daño, el día que enfermaste y fui con Mei en busca de medicina me encontré a Shampoo hablando con 6 hombres, ella me observó y señaló al instante todos me tenían rodeado…

-así que tú eres el famoso Ranma Saotome… me dijo uno de ellos, yo estaba atento a cualquier movimiento...

Óyeme bien Saotome, Jin te está buscando, no me hagas quedar mal… decían uno de ellos, lo recordaba perfectamente, fue quien me amordazó, pero el muy idiota no me reconoció.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado, así que no molesten…- Yo no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo Shampoo, no podía entender que le pasaba a esa loca, como era capaz de llevarlos conmigo, si sabía el peligro que representaba.

-Ranma…. Sabes que te costará caro una vez más, no te vuelvas nuestro problema…-

No les hice caso y salí corriendo hacia donde Mei donde recibí la medicina, tenía tanto miedo, me hubieran visto salir de tu casa Akemi, que pensé lo peor, salí de nuevo hacia ti y preferí cuidarte… sabía que estabas en peligro.

Así que no me separé ni un instante de ti, te cuidé, no podía dormir de los nervios o que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa…

Y eso es todo ellos necesitan que sea parte de la organización, porque los supero en combate, uno a cien…

Aunque aún me pregunto algo… ¿cómo dio Shampoo con tu casa?

Akane observó a Ranma tan sincero, frustrado, enojado… no tenía ni una pizca de mentira en sus palabras, su corazón se lo decía así que decidió hablar…

-Ranma… mi nombre verdadero es Akane y no Akemi- Ranma la observó por un instante confundido.

-¿Qué?-

Te dije que te contaría y bueno… lo haré los Osamus mataron a mi hermana mayor… y…. a mi novio…

-Kenji- dijo Ranma observándola… atento

-¿Co…como lo supiste?

-Akane hablas dormida, bueno pienso fue por la fiebre-

-Mmmm bueno creería que sí- el rostro de Akane se llenó de tristeza

-está bien Ake… Akane… es un lindo nombre, más que Akemi, creo podremos escondernos aquí por un tiempo es mejor no salir de aquí hasta que las cosas se calmen, esos malditos no dejan nada en el aire…

-Espera un momento… ¿porque yo peligraba?-

-Porque eres mi prometida-

Pero… pienso que la manera de chantajearte era secuestrándome no matándome… ¿entonces?

-No lo sé Akane todo es muy confuso para ti como para mi.-

-supongo… emm creo es mejor que durmamos un poco, pero tengo miedo, pueden encontrarnos-

-Si lo sé pero si deseas duerme tú, yo montaré guardia no te preocupes…-

-Ranma… ¿sabes que eres pésimo para montar guardia?-

-¿Qué?-

-Todas la veces te he encontrado dormido, así que yo montaré guardia por la noche y tú por el día, creo es lo más conveniente- Ranma la observaba molesto

-Si claro como no-

\- es cierto, y casi escapo de ti-

-sí, pero casi… no lo lograste-

\- en fín… necesitamos ayudarnos- pelear con Ranma era un camino sin retorno, solo iniciaban y todo explotaba pensaba Akane quien trataba de buscar paciencia hasta del aire si fuese posible, para entenderse con él.

-¿Entonces la niñita me necesita?-

-No empieces…-

-¿Que no empiece con qué? Yo sé que me necesitas, pero por lo menos podrías pedírmelo de una forma más… linda no crees-

-bueno si eso quieres… oye… tu IDIOTA o haces lo que planeamos o haces lo que planeamos… cual elijes…

-ammm ja ja ja yo… creo que ya entendí pero no sé por qué tienes que ser tan enojona… aveces te comportas como un hombre-

-Ranma…. Cállate…-

-Piénsalo, como sabré que no te quieres aprovechar de mí, como estoy seguro, contigo tengo miedo…-

-Mi mazo se rompió rayos y ahora como lo callo- Akane se intentó poner de pie pero el dolor les hizo recordarle a ambos que ella se encontraba mal

Ranma dejo de molestarla por ese momento y prefirió romper unos maderos que había traído para la fogata y se los colocó a cada extremo del tobillo de la peli azul y con el cinturón de su camisa, le sujetó las tablillas…

-Esto te ayudará a inmovilizar tu pie hasta que te sientas mejor- el peli negro se acercó y empezó a inspeccionar la pierna de Akane, buscando alguna otra herida, levantó la mirada, topándose con unos hermosos ojos almendrados, observándolo.

Akane tenía otra vez la oportunidad de ver ese azul intenso como misterioso de los ojos de Ranma, ambos se ruborizaron y voltearon a ver hacia lados contrarios…

-esto será una larga noche…-

-si…- todo era silencio. El silencio era incomodo entre ambos que no encontraba de que hablar. Sin mas el peli negro se volteó y recostó.

Así pasaron la madrugada, la verdad Ranma no podía dormir pensando en lo sucedido, y tenerla a ella tan cerca… no sabía que le pasaba... tan concentrado estaba viendo hacia la pared de la cueva, cuando observó la presencia de varias sombras…

-Los hemos encontrado-

-shhhh no hagas ruido-

-Les dije ja, hierva mala nunca muere… bueno no hasta ahora-

Ranma trató de no moverse, y observó a su costado a una peli azul recostada en una roca… tan cómoda, tan dormida, que Ranma solo pudo rodar los ojos… que buena guardiana había resultado…

Estas personas eran alrededor de 6 por las sombras que se proyectaban gracias a la fogata

*¿Y ahora qué?* pensó el peli negro, esperando cualquier movimiento…

\- ¿Qué haremos con él?-

-Muy fácil deshacernos o torturarlo hasta que hable…-

-Se ve que piensas las cosas a fondo…-

-¿Por qué no esperas a que despierten?-

-No me sirve, cuando mi intención es matarlo…-

Esta sombra era de un hombre alto y robusto, por cómo se reflejaba en la pared de la cueva.

Ranma se alertó y preparó para cualquier movimiento, vio cómo se acercaba a su prometida u sin más se dispuso a atacar

Akane quien dormía plácidamente se levantó de golpe y observó la escena asustada

-Maldición me dormí- pensó con los ojos abiertos presenciando como esos dos peleaban.

-Me las vas a pagar….-

-Pagarte… ¿qué cosa?-

Akane como pudo se levantó pero el dolor la hizo agacharse, necesitaba ayudar a Ranma pero en eso observó a dos personas, cada una a un costado impidiéndole levantarse de nuevo…

-siéntate y no te muevas-

-si esto terminará pronto-

Akane observó horrorizada, una catana rozando el rostro de Ranma

-deténganse por favor-

-claro que no, el debe pagar…-

-Mamá, Nabiki, Ranma no es malo-

-No amor sabemos que él está metido en todo esto…-

-Mamá detenlos, ambos están peleando a matar- Decía una Akane asustada de ver como ambos hombres se enfrentaban de manera muy severa…-

-Ranma detente es mi papá-

-eh- Ranma había volteado a ver a Akane, fatal error ya que Soun lo recibió con una patada que hizo al peli negro salir volando y rematar en una parte estrecha de la cueva.

-¡RANMA!- Akane salió cojeando y se posicionó frente a él

-Basta papá el me ha cuidado, el me ha salvado la vida-

-vaya familia que tienes- dijo el chico sobándose la cabeza, ya sin intensión de pelear…

-Que le hiciste a mi niña, a mi bebe, porque esta lastimada, la tienes cautiva…-

-Papa…-

-Mi niña te vengaré-

-Papá-

-No te preocupes te sacaré de aquí-

-PAPÁ, detente ahora mismo-

-Soun aun lloriqueando se abalanzó a abrazar a su pequeño retoño sin intención de soltarla…

-Querido… la estas asfixiando-

-vaya… y entonces tu eres el cuñadito…- Nabiki se había acercado a Ranma para observarlo como si de un cuadro de pintura se tratase.

-veo que mi mamá tenía razón, eres un buen partido para mi hermanita…-

-¿qué?- Ranma la miraba confundido y ruborizado al mismo tiempo, desvió la mirada y observó a aquella mujer que le había ayudado con la enfermedad de Akane.

-¿tú… madre?-

-Emmm si Ranma se me olvidó mencionarte que todos ellos están metidos en esto-

Akane miraba hacia el suelo pues los comentarios de su hermana la tenían tan colorada y llena de vergüenza.

-Mamá, papá, Nabiki, creo he encontrado una persona valiosa que puede apoyarnos con la misión…- Akane se volteó y observo a Ranma

-¿Tu… que dices, unimos fuerzas?-

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

Bienvenidos a zombilandia wuajajaja naaaa bromas bueno así me siento, pueden creer que he dormido alrededor de 10 horas en toda la semana? Como he aguantado tanto ni idea… así que espero este capítulo este decente y les haya gustado, aun en mi semi inconsciente me esforcé para hacerlo entretenido.

Pero no quería defraudarles espero y haya sido de su agrado, y no… tranquilos ya dormiré xD bueno eso espero… aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en fin queridos lectores espero sus bellos reviews atte: Rubí

Contestando la alegría de esta historia:

Rizzasm: pues aquí tienes lo que esperabas ufff si es difícil con ellos, y se han librado por poquito… pero nada con ellos es perfecto bueno… creo sería su imperfección los hace perfectos para estar juntos awww :3 te mando muchos abrazos y nos seguimos leyendo

AbiTaisho: jajaja si, me agrada que se esté poniendo bueno xD y te haya entretenido, te mando muchos abrazos, hasta la próxima.

Tati: bueno ahora ya estas al tanto de lo que pasó con Ranma :/ es una historia triste… pobre Ranko y no él no es tan malo… jaja solo con Akane que le encanta hacerla rabiar

Nancyricoleon: bueno espero y esta actualización haya sido de tu agrado y hayas podido resolver algunas dudas xD ahora veremos que sigue con ellos te mado un ferte abrazo nos seguimos leyendo.

AmySaotome Tendo: te traté contactar en serio agradecería tu ayuda para mejorar los capítulos, aún asi y de ante mano mil gracias por el apoyo

Elisa Lucia v 2016: nooo no es malo el es un amor xD bueno solo que te refieras como un vengador… asi hará para pelearlo todo por el todo

Chica 844: si por su puesto ya reveló quien es ella XD ya era necesario utilizar su verdadero nombre más porque me confundía escribiendo :S Akane Akemi xD jajaja espero el capítulo te haya agrada te mando un enorme abrazo, hasta el próximo lunes


	11. Convivir contigo

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Convivir contigo**

N/N

-¿Tu… que dices, unimos fuerzas?- toda la familia Tendo miraba expectante a Ranma quien se sentía presionado por el silencio repentino y las miradas posadas en él.

-Unir fuerzas… más bien dirás que me necesitas, sin mí no podrías lograrlo- Ranma sacó a relucir esa sonrisa socarrona, esa que tanto odiaba Akane.

-No empieces, sabes que no eres más fuerte que yo, y te lo puedo demostrar si quieres…- Akane lo observaba con una sonrisa de lado… había caído en su juego infantil.

La familia Tendo los observaban… Maiko observaba a su hija con una mano en la boca, ella podía ver algo ahí entre ellos, ella presenciaba sentimientos, Soun los observaba sorprendido de la familiaridad con la que se trataban y Nabiki… ella estaba disfrutando y grabando todo con una cámara…

-Aja… tu contra mí… con el tobillo lastimado… ja jajajajajaja….- Ranma la señalaba con una mano y con la otra se agarraba su abdomen.

-Siiiii, ya te lo demostré, te vencí ¿se te olvida? cuando te dije que era Akemi- La peli azul no estaba dispuesta a perder en la discusión con ese engreído y socarrón oji azul.

-Naaaa, estaba sorprendido nada más, te creía muerta, ¿se te olvida?- Ranma se acercaba más a ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Así… pues no debes confiarte en una pelea, admítelo te vencí- Akane dando saltos pequeños se iba acercando.

-Primero yo no le pego a mujeres aun siendo tú y tu fuerza de hombre, segundo… estaba impresionado- Ranma hacia un desdén con las manos, mostrando poco interés, no le gustaba quedar mal.

-tercero estabas preocupado por ella- Ambos se sonrojaron, y Ranma volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido a Nabiki quien solo sonreía

-aja… ¡era nada más la impresión!, de ver un fantasma-

-Si claro no esperaría nada más de ti-

-si gracias a kami, estoy a salvo de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver contigo, hasta del compromiso-

-si… claro, quien quiera estar con un… ¡idiota!-

-ejemmm, déjenme entender… ustedes estaban comprometidos por una ley amazona… pero su compromiso no era válido porque jamás existió un duelo ¿Cierto?-

-Claro, yo estaba muy agotado, de lo contrario no me hubiera desmayado frente a ella, para que se llegase a mal interpretar- Ranma miraba a la peli azul con superioridad, pues nunca había existido en cierta manera algo que los volviera prometidos.

-cuñadito… pero si después lucharon y ella te venció… ¿no la convierte en tu novia?-

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué insinúas? Que ella y yo…- Ranma otra vez se ponía nervioso a duras penas habían disuelto el compromiso por haber quedado viudo antes de tiempo, para que ella después quedara viuda también y ahora se habían enfrentado y ella le había ganado… bueno ya no estaba seguro de nada.

-Aaaah es cierto, no es tu novia es tu prometida… y vaya que ambos se ven tan acoplados el uno con el otro- Nabiki disfrutaba la situación por la cara de ambos, la castaña los señalaba dibujando corazones a sus alrededores, aprovechando que ambos jóvenes repentinamente se habían quedado sin una palabra que decir.

Akane le escurría una gota de sudor en la cabeza… ¿qué podría decir ante eso? Su hermana sabía cómo acorralarla pero… debía actuar no quedarse con nada…

-Cállate él y yo no tenemos nada que ver- Akane volteó la vista hacia el suelo, con los nervios alterados… eso hizo reaccionar a Ranma al sentirse ofendido por la peli azul.

-Claro ¿quién quiere a una loca, que cocina mal, además de tener un genio de los mil demonios y con fuerza de hombre? Por que… yo no.-

-Qué diablos te pasa… ni quien se te esté ofreciendo… y si yo tengo fuerza de hombre, tú la has de tener de niña- ambos chicos se encontraban a centímetros cara a cara, vaya que Nabiki había aprovechado para hacer de las suyas y ver a ese par de testarudos a una distancia tan corta… que… podría…

¿Podría?, claro que sí, de una forma tan felina se fue acercando…

Así que la castaña de un empujón de cadera hizo que Akane acabara con la distancia entre ella y Ranma, ambos habían unido sus labios en un beso; corto y casto, pero suficiente para dejarlos shockeados y con los ojos bien abiertos, ninguno de los dos se movía

Akane fue la primera en reaccionar empujó a Ranma, cayendo ella de espaldas al no poder apoyarse bien.

-vaya Akane, con que eso querías… pero si el… "ya puedes besar a la novia" es después de la boda- Nabiki aun disfrutaba molestar a su hermanita, era su extraña manera de expresarle su cariño, y Akane lo sabía perfectamente, aun sorprendída por la situación su rostro enrojeció furiosamente.

*algún día me lo agradecerás hermanita* pensaba de manera suspicaz la castaña. La mayor de las Tendo con ternura decidió interceder al ver a su pequeña y prometido en aprietos por su otra hija.

-Niños… dejen ya la pelea, es cierto que son prometidos pero no debería tomarse tan a pecho las discusiones… ni… su compromiso- Los observó y les regaló una sonrisa a cada uno… Ambos seguían estupefactos por lo sucedido ninguno se atrevía a hablar, ese beso los había descolocado en el momento.

Muy avergonzados, tanto que Ranma se cruzó de brazos y molesto volteó el rostro, hacia donde no había nadie, Akane en igual condiciones seguía con la vista hacia el suelo… a veces su madre podía ser como su hermana, aunque pensaría que la peli azul mayor no lo hacía para molestarla… ¿oh… Si?

-Ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo pero la cerraron de nuevo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y lo idiotizados que se sentían los había dejado fuera de combate.

-Bueno… en fin cuñadito, te felicito y a ti también Akane, veo que no pierden ni un poco el tiempo-

-¡Nabiki!- dijeron los más jóvenes al unísono

-¡Ya basta con este circo! dejen eso y vámonos de aquí- había sentenciado Soun quien no le había gustado para nada lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes, pero detuvo su paso cuando escucho a su esposa.

-aunque… Ranma no respondiste, si nos colaborarías- Ranma los observó por un instante a cada uno, observó a una Akane muy pensativa en el suelo, se volvía a avergonzar por lo sucedido; a una Nabiki con una sonrisa de lado, ella le causaba escalofríos, no llevaba más de 15 minutos de conocerla y ya lo había incomodado y puesto de todos colores; observó a la mayor de las Tendo, tan parecida a Akane, la cual le ofrecía una linda sonrisa, que lo hizo sonreír y… por ultimo… el Patriarca… borrando su momentánea sonrisa, Ranma se sentía con miedo al verlo tan serio… cuestionó si sería lo mejor trabajar con ellos, no los conocía, pero si confiaba en Akane, desde que la conoció puso su mundo cabeza arriba y aun así le había devuelto la esperanza en varias circunstancias…

Pero ese era el problema ¿Cómo podrían enfrentar ambos a la mafia más poderosa y para su malestar peligrosa de toda China? ¿Por qué se deberían arriesgar tanto? por el bendito novio el tal Kenji… claro, pero a Ranma no le gustaría ver a esa peli azul testaruda, arriesgando su vida… no quería entrar en el juego, pensando en que si había sufrido tanto su perdida, no quería volver a pasarlo… así sin decir una palabra bajó el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

La peli azul se sintió tan decepcionada, que solo entristeció, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió tan extraña… ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-Esa soberbia no es buena… te llevará a nada, yo creo puedes hacer una excelente pareja con Akane- Decía Nabiki que al ver la expresión de ambos jóvenes dedujo que ninguno se quería alejar del otro.

-Ella no me gusta, ni me interesa, así que eso no importa- dijo el peli negro sin pensar

-Y quien dijo que tú me gustabas, por mí desaparece, ¡eres un engreído!-

-Queridos, nadie les está diciendo nada de su compromiso, más bien Nabiki se refiere a que pueden entrenar juntos y juntar fuerzas, vamos Ranma se que cuidarías de mi pequeña, no me decepciones- Maiko miraba atentamente al peli negro esperando hacerlo reaccionar.

Otra vez ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, Ranma fue como un balde de agua fría… ella tenía razón, como sabría si Akane estaba bien si no la iba a tener cerca, era mejor estar pendiente de ella, por su seguridad… *si eso haré*

-Yo los entrenaré…- Un pequeño ancianito hacía acto de presencia sentado en una roca entre Ranma y Akane, fumando su pipa

Ambos chicos habían pegado un brinco, no lo habían notado ahí, la peli azul sorprendida su puso de pie y se le acercó

-¿Maestro? Pensé que no lo volvería a ver- Ella lo miraba nerviosa

-Hola mi linda Akane, sabes… ¡te extrañe!- El viejito había saltado hacia el pecho de la peli azul, la cual le temblaban el cuerpo de miedo ya que no podía moverse tan ágil como le hubiera gustado.

De un movimiento Ranma lo había tomado por la espalda con una mano, y lo observaba con enojo, sabía cuál era las intenciones de ese anciano y no le agradaba para nada…

-Oiga, ¿viejo que pretendía?-

-Tú no te metas muchacho, esto es algo entre mi Akane y yo- El viejito trataba de soltarse del agarre de Ranma pero le era imposible, sus brazos eran muy pequeños para lograrlo.

-¿Su Akane?- Ranma lo miraba confundido, *¿qué diablos pretende este anciano?*

-Maestro le informo que Ranma es el prometido de Akane así que no creo le guste que usted moleste a su prometida- Nabiki nunca perdía el tiempo en entrometerse.

-Que él y yo no tenemos nada- decía Akane con cansancio

-pero que necedad, arggg, ella no es nada mío, solo no soporto los viejos libidinos, no es que la esté cuidado-

-Y quién diablos pidió tu ayuda, yo me sé defender sola-

-Si claro, me di cuenta hace rato-

-…-

-…-

Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada de nuevo, Ranma en un ataque de ira había azotado a Japossai en el suelo, y para la suerte de todos y cansancio de Nabiki quien había actuado de nuevo, empujando a su hermana… ambos habían terminado en los brazos del otro, con el sonrojo hasta donde no más.

-¡Nabiki!- Habían dicho al unísono, asustados de nuevo para separarse en seguida y quedarse callados…

-Fue suficiente, vámonos de aquí, por ahora es conveniente que nos alejemos de esta aldea, vamos a buscar un lugar para que Ranma y Akane puedan entrenar… aaaahh y Ranma…. Yo no he aprobado aún su compromiso, así que compórtate muchacho- Soun lo observaba de forma severa, y Ranma sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer esa familia lo llevaba del enojo a la vergüenza para pasar al miedo… vaya que estaban todos locos…

Todos salieron de la cueva y empezaron la caminata fuera de la aldea, en el camino se fueron encontrando a agentes de los TF quienes los escoltaron, ya en las afueras siguieron a los agentes quienes abrieron un pasadizo secreto y se introdujeron en un lugar subterráneo, era enorme para encontrarse bajo tierra, se les fue asignado un cuarto a los más jóvenes, uno a la par del otro.

*vaya… no sé cómo resultará entrenar de nuevo con una chica… pienso es absurdo, así no podré desarrollar toda mi fuerza, como me pasaba con Ranko…*

Ranma ya se había instalado en la habitación, no es que llevara cosas pero por lo menos se había aseado, pues aún estaba lleno de cenizas, cuando la casa voló en pedazos. Habían tocado a su perta cuando se dispuso a levantarse para abrir…

-Akane… que haces aquí- La observó y notó en sus manos unas ropas

-Ranma el maestro quiere vernos, al parecer empezaremos el entrenamiento, emmm te traje esto, espero sea de tu talla- decía una peli azul muy apenada, con la vista hacia otro lado.

-Gracias… enseguida bajo- Ranma se vistió con el gi que Akane le había llevado y buscando en todas partes había por fin dado con Japossai y Akane

-bien ya estás aquí muchacho, ahora que Akane se ha recuperado de su tobillo, quiero que ambos tengan un encuentro, necesito estudiar tu capacidad, y lo mediré con ella, pues conozco muy bien el potencial de mi linda Akane.

-Está loco, yo no ataco mujeres-

-Eso te hace débil Ranma… Dime, ¿qué harás cuando una mujer de la organización te ataque a muerte? ¿Te dejarás? ¿No harás nada para detenerla?, y… si… ¿la ataca a ella, que?- Ranma miró hacia el suelo pensando… ese viejo tenía razón, no podía entrenar si no lo tomaba en serio, así que observó a Akane…

-Tranquilo Ranma, yo puedo defenderme, esto es una prueba para conocer el nivel que tienes nada más-

-Pero… y si te lastimo… - La observaba con cara de lastimero, aun no le convencía la idea de tener que pelear y con ella…

-Ranma, hazlo por mi familia por favor, te lo pido, ayúdanos, tomate esto en serio, no te preocupes creo podré hacerte frente-

-Está bien…- ella le sonrió.

Ambos chicos caminaron con el maestro hacia un dojo que había en las instalaciones TF, era grande con acabados en madera, como un típico dojo para arte marcialistas, ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro.

Ranma aun dudaba de la situación, como diablos pelearía contra una mujer, esto sí que era un reto para él, no sabía que pensar…

-Akane saludó a su contrincante y se colocó en posición de ataque, Ranma la observó y saludó también, haciendo una reverencia para luego colocarse en posición de defensa.

Esta vez, toda la organización se encontraban atentos al encuentro, y es que todos sentían gran duda si el pobre muchacho podría con la increíble, Akane Tendo, ya que ninguno de los presentes por muy buenos que eran le pisaban los talones a la hermosa joven, muchos apostaban a favor de la peli azul, patrocinio de Nabiki quien realizaba las apuestas.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire, todos expectantes a cualquier movimiento

Akane observó a Ranma, y empezó a caminar hacia él, estudiando su posición y comportamiento, empezó a tomar velocidad, acortando la distancia y sin más se lanzó hacia él, con una patada en el aire, el peli negro se agachó eluyendo el ataque, para luego dar una pirueta e impulsarse del suelo ya que la peli azul no había perdido el tiempo al lanzar la patada para después llegar al suelo y hacerle una barrida.

Ambos se observaban con determinación, atentos de nuevo, esta vez Akane empezó a correr hacía el, pero en el último momento se desvió, Ranma resultaba confundido, cuando sintió en su quijada una patada que lo había hecho caer al suelo...

*¿pero cómo?* pensaba sorprendido, esa chica era rápida, y se asombró al entender el nivel del que el viejo hablaba, sin más, se impulsó con sus piernas para ponerse de pie y en posición de ataque, la observó y le sonrió

Todos gritaban eufóricos como si se encontraran en una competencia de artes marciales y ambos jóvenes estuvieran en la lona.

-vaya… hasta que al fin me tomas en serio…- Akane lo observaba y estaba feliz de ver esa expresión en él, sabía que quería pelear

Ranma la observó y saltó hacia ella, se apoyó en el hombro de la peli azul para caer a su espalda y aprisionarla en una llave

-te tengo- dijo sin más, sujetándola con los brazos hacia atrás

La peli azul, se impulsó con sus piernas logrando un giro pasando sobre Ranma y soltándose del agarre del peli negro.

-Vaya eres buena- decía con una respiración agitada

-Tú también…- decía ella que ya se estaba cansando

\- Si… y el mejor- dijo inflando su ego de nuevo a lo que la peli azul solo rodo los ojos y se lanzó de nuevo hacia Ranma ahora empezó a tirar puños, siendo perfectamente atrapados por el peli negro.

Ella se detuvo y retrocedió para tomar aire y de nuevo probó pero esta vez, con la técnica de las castañas calientes, volviendo su velocidad imperceptible

Ranma asombrado, detuvo casi todos los golpes *como es que ella utiliza esta técnica* pensaba retrocediendo a cada paso que ella daba

Todos gritaban y hacían el ambiente más alegre, ameno por la situación

*él… sabe la técnica* ella se encontraba sorprendida igual que el…

Así continuaron ambos peleando, puños que eran bloqueados, patadas que no daban en su destino, ambos jóvenes se separaron y jadeantes se miraban con determinación…

-Jamás alguien había aguantado tanto una pelea conmigo Ranma…-

-lo mismo digo Akane, me impresionas- Ambos tomaban un poco de aire para continuar. Ranma fue quien se lanzó hacia la peli azul, esta vez, Akane estaba atenta y de un movimiento tomo la pierna de Ranma y lo lanzó hacia el otro lado del dojo, quien tomó una columna como impulso y saltó dando una pirueta para luego caer en el suelo.

-ufff eso estuvo cerca- dijo nervioso, ya no debía confiarse, Akane iba con todo, así que sin más decidió atacar puntos para dormirle partes del cuerpo

Se acercó a ella, y ella no dudó en atacarlo, Ranma bloqueaba con maestría sus golpeas hasta que ambos pararon en seco y cayeron… todos estaban sorprendido y confundidos ¿qué había pasado?

Japossai miraba admirado de ambos jóvenes, ellos… tenían técnicas similares, ¿se habrían dado cuenta? ambos peleaban de una manera… que en lugar de una lucha se observaba una danza perfecta.

Todos miraban con la boca abierta como ese joven era capaz de hacerle frente a la Tendo, parecía que Nabiki se quedaría con todo las apuestas de los agentes.

Los jóvenes en el suelo trataban de levantarse pero así como Ranma pensó en inmovilizarle partes del cuerpo a la peli azul, ella había hecho lo mismo, Ranma le había logrado inmovilizar el brazo derecho. El peli negro se encontraba en condiciones iguales, tenía la pierna izquierda adormecida, ambos como pudieron se pusieron de pie y en posiciones muy graciosas decidieron atacar, pero Ranma apresó a la chica en un abrazo, ella no pudo más que impulsarse con sus piernas y ambos cayeron al suelo, Akane le aplicaba una llave, tomándolo con sus piernas y aprisionando su cabeza y él aun la tenía agarrada de sus brazos, ambos jóvenes parecían un conjunto de pretzel humano, todos observaban la ridícula y tan comprometedora imagen que ofrecían los artistas marciales.

-vamos ríndete Akane, así no puedes continuar-

-No me rendiré mírate tú, tampoco puedes moverte-

Poco a poco ambos recobraron la movilidad total de su cuerpo pues la parálisis era momentánea, como pudieron se separaron y saltaron en lados contrarios, ambos se miraban ya con cansancio

-sé que no estas peleando con todo tu potencial Ranma… ni siquiera has usado toda tu fuerza… ¿no decías que tenía fuerza de orangután? ¿Por qué no me enfrentas en serio?-

-Estás loca, es cierto que no he llegado a mi límite, pero me estoy tomando esto muy en serio.-

Akane se colocó en una posición muy conocida para Ranma… ella se apoyó en un pie y cerró los ojos para luego juntar sus manos y expandirlas para soltar una bola de energía, el pelinegro solo rodó por el suelo para evitar que lo alcanzara

-La técnica del huracán del tigre… como sabes eso… -

Akane no respondió y se lanzó de nuevo a Ranma quien la observó con curiosidad, la atrapó de las muñecas muy fácilmente para el gusto de la peli azul,

-Respóndeme-

-Es parte de mi escuela- la peli azul asustada por su cercanía rodó y se soltó del chico, y empezó de nuevo con la técnica, como si de un espejo se tratara ambos la realizaron y soltaron la misma cantidad de energía chocando y expulsando a varios agentes a unos cuantos metros del sitio, todos estaban estupefactos, porque ya no era una pelea normal, ahora ambos utilizaban técnicas que los hacían temblar de miedo.

Ambos chicos se posicionaron en una kata que para sorpresa de Japossai no era necesaria hacer. El maestro empezó a gritar para que todos salieran pues ambos chicos empezaban a realizar con una sincronización y manejo de sus auras una espiral, todos estaban asustados por la magnitud de la fuerza.

Él era Fuerza…

Ella era Pureza…

Ambas energías, plateada y dorada se habían juntado y formado una línea que se fue curveando hasta crear una espiral de luz que destelló tan potentemente que todo se volvió blanco pero un grito se escuchó…

-¡El dragón volador!-

La luz que segó a todos empezó a levantar todo lo que tuviera en su entorno y atraerlo como una imán de energía, hacia el punto de concentración, todos los que se encontraban en el dojo trataban de sostenerse de lo que pudieran… la fuerza que atraía era enorme, y peligrosa, los gritos de desesperación y angustia se hacían presentes… empezó a volver toda la visibilidad donde asustados observaban como la luz se convertía en un anillo de compresión que en un solo movimiento se expandió.

Todo era silencio, los agentes querían levantarse de su lugar pero no era posible…

Japossai que se había acercado a las Tendo para protegerlas miraba asustado el panorama…

El dojo había quedado destruido, las personas yacían en el suelo, todo era un total y silencioso caos

-Papá, ¿estás bien?- Nabiki se había levantado con la respiración agitada aun aterrada por lo sucedido

-Tranquilas- Soun abrazaba y consolaba a su esposa e hija, aun tratando de comprender que había sucedido.

-esto fue demasiado- sentenció Japossai, con los ojos bien abiertos viendo que nadie estuviera con daños considerables.

Al fin, todos pudieron ponerse de pie, preocupados buscaron entre los escombros a ambos jóvenes, nada daba con su paradero.

-Los encontré- había gritado uno de los agentes, todos corrieron donde estaba él y empezaron a retirar los escombros que cubrían los cuerpos, para sorpresa de todos, Ranma tenía abrazada a Akane, como si la hubiera intentado proteger con su cuerpo.

Tiempo más tarde el peli negro había despertado adolorido se acomodó en la cama, tratando de entender donde se encontraba, hasta que los recuerdos lo acudieron preocupado como pudo se puso de pie y camino hacia la habitación de la peli azul

Ahí la vio…

Desmayada, con una contusión en su brazo…

-Akane…- se acercó a ella y tomo entre sus manos, su frágil mano.

Akane al tacto empezó a despertar para observar frente a ella al peli negro.

-Ranma…-

-Perdóname…- Dijo él bajando la mirada arrepentido por lo sucedido

-no te preocupes Ranma,- ella le ofrecía una sonrisa para que él se calmara y apretando su mano le ofreció seguridad

-¿De verdad, estas bien?- Ranma la miraba expectante queriendo traspasar esos ojos almendrados y saber que no le dolía nada…

-tranquilo- en ese momento toda la familia ingresó a la habitación haciendo a los más jóvenes soltarse la mano en un movimiento rápido.

-ustedes dos son mortales- decía un Soun sorprendido

-Son fuego papá- Decía Nabiki sin bromas, ni cizañas en sus palabras

-no… eso que hicieron fue tonto, por falta de experiencia… ¿Akane cuantas veces habías practicado esta técnica?- el anciano observaba a su discípula

-nunca la había hecho- todos miraban asombrado a la pequeña Tendo

-Exacto, ella no la sabía utilizar, por lo que no llevó su aura hasta su total capacidad y… eso es bueno, porque de no ser así… hubieras perdido tu vitalidad.- todos la miraban asustados, ella hubiera podido morir…

-Ranma, tú te limitaste en la técnica, por ello no llegó a ser mortal…- esa técnica que realizaron por separado es el dragón volador, pero en pareja… es el dragón de la destrucción, solo es cuestión que aprendan a utilizarla, para suerte de ambos, tienen simpatía en sus movimientos, lo que logrará que puedan hacerla con éxito, Esta técnica data de hace 5000 años de antigüedad, y el que tú la sepas… solo me hace entender que te entrenó Cologne, pero, tu energía no es la correcta, al utilizar energía negra, es más peligroso pues es inestable.-

-y… Akane, Ranma; han encontrado a su compañero perfecto-

Ambos chicos estaban pensativos por lo sucedido era cierto que habían encontrado cosas similares, aunque Ranma sabía que se había limitado con Akane no podía dejar de asustarse por lo sucedido, esa tonta a la que creía tan patosa, había resultado tan capaz de todo, que casi destruyen no solo el dojo si no toda la organización. Ahora estaba seguro que podrían ser imparables, que esos malditos serían destruidos, si era cierto lo que decía el vejeque, Akane y él, podrían controlar y mejorar las técnicas…

Ranma sonrió pensando que al fin podría vengar a su pequeña amiga Ranko, y ayudar a vengar a los seres queridos de Akane…

-Bueno Ranma y Akane es necesario descansen, mañana empezará su entrenamiento y prepárate Ranma que tú debes aprender todo lo que sabemos, además te orientaremos para volverte un agente, tenemos muchas cosas importantes que hacer…-

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

Las tres de la mañana y yo emocionada por publicarles… bueno aunque también cansada queriendo dormir, queridos lectores me pasó que no había inspiración y como loca me puse a buscarla… (Mentira solo comí muchos chocolates, pensando que como algo divino llegaría a mi esas ideas, que atacan a los escritores apasionados por su trabajo) así que fue muy difícil hacer este capítulo primero porque sentía muy repetitivo las constantes peleas entre ellos pero bueno si no es así no es Ranma y Akane así que espero de todo corazón que haya sido un capítulo de su agrado el siguiente no tengo la menor idea de que tratará…

Jajaja bromas empieza el entrenamieto ;)

Pd: esa Nabiki es una loquilla xD a poco no?

Respondiendo a mis preciosos (vos de smigol) jajajaja rayos creo que el sueño me tiene mal xD

FlynnChan:gracias por siempre ese apoyo, y me alegra saber que mejoro al escribir.. :') hay que feliz soy y gracias a ti, te mando un gran gran gran abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo.

Rizzasm: jajajaja no puede ser! :O será… posible que… jajaja yo no sé nada, bueno si sé pero no voy a decir xD mil gracias a ti por siempre estar pendiente a la actualización y sé que estar así… sin dormir… no es nada bueno pero bien vale la pena :D ya entraré de vacaciones en tres semanas y me libraré de mi martirio, y eso me permitirá actualizar más rápido te mando un fuerte abrazo de oso de esos que asfixian pero de aprecio conste ;)

Eliza: siempre feliz de leerte, y se que todo es un misterio ya se van resolviendo las cosas aunque creo se enredan más… jaja no sé cómo rayos las desenredaré después… :O te mando un abrazo y besos nos leemos pronto

Kalpana R Saotome: Amiga mil gracias por las porras y ese apoyo que no me hace caer… siiiii bienvenida a Zombilandia :V por ejemplo ahora apuesto un historia a que estoy escribiendo incoherencias, bueno debe ser porque son las 3:00am D: yyyyy…..para ti es una huellita y para mi es una marca tipo las cachetadas de Akane en la cara de Ranma, así de fuerte el que me dejes tus reviews :3

RyaOtaku: D: que mas quisiera actualizar los miércoles y te cuento que tan tan tan tan…. Dentro de tres semanas quedaré libre de la universidad lo que en teoría me dará la oportunidad de actualizarles dos veces por semana bueno esa es mi expectativa espero lograrlo, por ahora mil disculpas, solo tenme paciencia si, hasta pronto te mando un inmeso abrazo

Sav21: xD fue el sueño mil disculpas jajaja y gracias por avisarme, lo siento :)


	12. La misión mas dificil del mundo

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **La misión más difícil del mundo**

N/Ranma

El viejo había empezado a entrenarnos, y vaya que quería explotarnos y practicar con Akane… la verdad era interesante, aunque la muy tonta se reía de mí cuando estaba aprendiendo a ser un agente; que si no soy nada sigiloso, que, que idiota, que no le echaba ganas y no sé cuántas tonterías más, y si claro ella podía burlarse de mí cuanto quería, pero si yo le daba un solo atisbo de burla, la muy boba me perseguía con su mazo.

Tuvimos varias reprimendas; por el anciano, la madre de Akane y… una vez fue su padre… ese señor es raro, me detesta, le agrado para al segundo verme con miedo, quien diablos le entiende y el problema se dio por que la boba esa, no se aguantó una burla mía, y no es que le haya dicho algo, pero aún no controla su aura, y ese fue el bendito problema…

Verla de forma tan chistosa, haciendo esos gestos con la nariz, como si se forzara por tener buena concentración, no me pude resistir en hacerle gestos con mis manos y cara; sacándole la legua, haciendo cuernitos, estirando mis manos a cada extremo de mi cara, sé que por ratos me observaba, y podría jurar ver esa venita en su frente, bueno… también reconozco que hice un poco de ruido para que no se concentrara.

y… talvez le grite una que otra vez… ¡BUUUUU! Pero… ¿Por qué se lo tiene que tomar tan a pecho? Es una exagerada… en fin ella estaba tan frustrada y a la vez tan enojada que me persiguió por minutos ¿horas? Bueno como dije es una exagerada… me persiguió por todo el cuartel, su padre nos vio y bueno… su regaño nos dejó molestos a ambos…

Al parecer nos estábamos comportando una manera demasiado infantil para su gusto, y ahí entró en enojo, como iba yo a pretender ser ¿el prometido de su hija si me comportaba como un niño? No sé quién diablos le dijo que yo tomaba en serio el compromiso… pero él y sus pláticas de cómo mantener una familia, como debe comportarse un hombre… diablos ahora entiendo por qué ella era exagerada…

Fui directo y le expliqué que por ahora me interesa solamente ser el mejor artista marcial y nada más, y eso tomó importancia en el… Qué diablos le pasaba lloriqueando como niña ¿por sentirse orgulloso de mí? Me pidió que cuidara de su pequeña e inocente niña, en esos momentos una imagen de Akane golpeando peor que diez hombres a la vez… me hizo tanta gracia, pero me resistí a reírme. En fin aún sigo molesto con ella porque por su culpa su padre me dio un sermón por horas, aun me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta que me dormí como a la mitad de su charla, para despertarme cayendo de espaldas al escuchar un grito de felicidad de su parte…

Los Tendo pueden ser muy intensos…

.

N/N

-¿Ranma? hola muchacho- El maestro había ingresado a la habitación del peli negro. Lo observó recostado en la cama, abstraído del mundo real, se le acercó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué diablos quiere?- siempre Happosai era capaz de llegar a un sitio sin ser percibido, por lo que Ranma lo miraba con molestia, no le gustaba estar desprevenido ante nadie.

-no seas arrogante muchacho y presta atención, puedo hacer que mejores en los entrenamientos para volverte un agente- El pequeño anciano tenía un aire de sabiduría, estaba sentado con su habitual pipa en mano.

Ranma lo miraba con molestia, aunque tenía curiosidad de la forma en que Happosai podría ayudarlo a mejorar porque no era muy bueno, pero tampoco era de él reconocerlo y mucho menos pedir ayuda.

-¿aja y usted viejo libidinoso?-

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a tu maestro… pero bueno que se puede esperar de ti… en fin he venido porque empezaremos con un entrenamiento más riguroso, peligroso, que atentará con tu vida… esto quiere decir, que no lo puedes tomar a la ligera y en el momento que aceptes, no puedes dar marcha atrás. Yo te someteré a una sola prueba donde deberas aprobar si o si tus bajas…

-¡¿A que se refiere?! Yo no tengo bajas-

\- Ser sigiloso, todos saben que eres un desastre. Poder persuadir una persona, Akane lo hizo contigo y tú no notaste nada, piénsalo… ella se infiltró y pudo con la situación. Tambien está el hecho de la sorpresa, como planear y llevar a cabo un plan. ahora la pregunta sería si… ¿Lo tomarás?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para Ranma justo en su orgullo, así que sin siquiera saber que tenía que hacer, se levantó y posicionando su mano en puño a la altura de su rostro y con toda la determinación observo al pequeño anciano.

-No le temo a nada y claro que acepto- Happosai le sonreía, al ver la intrepidez del muchacho, se puso de pie y caminó para colocarse frente a Ranma.

-La misión que cumplirás es el más difícil entrenamiento, puede que no salgas con vida… pero ya que por honor has aceptado, debes cumplirlo- Ranma observaba atento al maestro, haría todo lo posible por llevar la misión.

-Hable de una vez, que debo hacer- contestó tajante e impaciente esperando el maestro se decidiera por fin a hablar…

-Bueno, debes traerme algo, es un tesoro, más valioso que el oro y plata el cual se encuentra custodiado por una creatura poderosa y capaz, de matarte de un solo golpe, si así lo desea, deberás no solo enfrentarla, si no que debes hacerlo sin que te noten, y si… lograran notarte debes persuadir.

-¿Donde esta esa creatura de la que habla? ¿es un dragón o un fénix?-

-no, la creatura se encuentra a la par de tu cuarto-

-¿Qué?- Ranma se encontraba incrédulo a lo que escuchaba.

-Debes… robar… la ropa íntima de Akane y traérmela- Ranma al escuchar esto se fue de espaldas *ese viejo maldito y su obsesión por la ropa íntima* pensaba con enojo…

-Eso es lo más estúpido que se le puede ocurrir, y yo no estoy para perder mi tiempo con eso…- el peli negro le dio la espalda al anciano, ofendido por lo que le había pedido, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar…

-Aceptaste, y ahora hazlo, ¿tienes miedo muchacho?-

-Viejo maldito no tengo miedo, Pero no le ayudaré en hacer eso-

-Si logras despistar a la mejor artista marcial de los TF… es que aprendiste a ser sigiloso… si logras robar las prendas, probarás que eres capaz de infiltrarte y lograr ajustarte a la situación, piénsalo, todo es parte de un buen entrenamiento-

-¡arggg viejo maldito! Sé que lo hace por tener la ropa íntima de ella, nada tiene que ver con el entrenamiento pero tiene razón… acepté el reto y un Saotome cumple con su palabra… - Ranma muy molesto caminó hacia afuera, ofuscado por la situación en que él mismo se había metido… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de caer en algo tan sucio y bajo? Ese viejo le había enseñado una nueva lección antes de actuar debe investigarse bien, caminó y empezó a tener en mente como diablos podría robarle a Akane su… ropa… intima…

Asalto 1: juego de niños, pan comido, una misión regalada…

-Estrategia ingresar al dormitorio de Akane cuando ella se encuentre entrenando

-Tarda alrededor de tres horas

\- Tomar la ropa y salir cuanto antes.

Ranma tenía una libretita en la que tenía todo su excelente plan, se había escabullido en el cuarto de la peli azul, controlando que ella estuviera entrenando y subrayó ese paso. Sin más se adentró caminando tranquilo, con la confianza a flote, empezó a observar a todos lados y pensó en el lugar más obvio, buscó primero en el armario, y tirando las cosas hacia los lados hacia un desorden considerable, buscando y buscando, muy concentrado estaba que no notó un par de ojos almendrados observándolo con impresión y enojo…

-Ranma… ¿qué haces?-

-¿Eh? Akane… emmm yo jejeje bueno es que verás, se me perdió algo y…-

-¿y Por qué debería estar en mi cuarto? Entre mi ropa, y…- Akane lo observaba con una rabia inmensa tratando de contenerse antes de darle su merecido, su cuarto estaba cabeza arriba, como si el peli negro hubiera entrenado ahí.

-Es que yo necesito tu ropaaidfeinterioredsf y bueno es para algo pero prometo te lo devolveré- De nuevo el peli negro empezaba a balbucear, bajó el rostro y jugando con sus dedos trataba de formar una frase coherente, acabando con la paciencia de la peli azul, que no esperó ni un momento más y lo mandó a volar de un golpe certero con su mazo.

-¡IDIOTA!-

Asalto 2: un error lo comete cualquiera, esta vez sí, nadie puede con el Gran Ranma Saotome.

En la libretita se había arrancado la hoja anterior y en ella había un nuevo plan trazado:

-armario descartado

-entrenamiento de Akane, descartado para infiltración en su habitación

-Ingresar cuando ella se esté bañando

-Tiempo estimado 3omin

Ranma esperó a que ella fuera directa a su baño, sabía que se ducharía por un buen rato, por lo que esperó paciente a que ella ingresara, cuando escuchó el agua caer, el peli negro ingresó a su habitación en puntillas lentamente, sabía que en el armario no estaría su ropa íntima, por lo que decidió buscar bajo la cama, se agachó buscando y observó unas cajas, así que decidió ver que contenían, estaba ahí cuando la escuchó abrir la puerta, al voltear Ranma la cara vió unos pies los cuales siguió con la mirada, el sonrojo y la vergüenza no podía con ambos, frente a Ranma estaba Akane, con una toalla medio cubriendo su cuerpo, al parecer se le había acabado el shampoo pues eso había dicho ella al salir.

A la vista tan privilegiada del peli negro, pudo observar esas piernas torneadas, blancas… en la parte de arriba esos hombros al descubierto tan hermosos, para dar paso al inicio de su pecho y pera su maldita suerte, ese brillo producto de la humedad…

*Pero que mier….* pensó pero ella reaccionó al instante, tratando de aferrarse a la toalla

-idiota pervertido ¡ahhhhh lárgate!- Akane le empezó a tirar todo lo que encontró a su alrededor asustada y el corriendo por su vida, salió no tan ileso de la habitación. Su respiración era muy agitada, no sabía que había sido todo eso, pero era mejor no quedarse a averiguarlo… con un chinchon en la cabeza, caminó cabizbajo.

-Maldición ese viejo tenía razón esto es más difícil de lo que pensé… -

Tercer Asalto: temo por mi vida, el honor o la vida.

-infiltración de noche…

Ranma había pensado esta vez en una estrategia elaborada y cuidadosamente calculada, ahora entraría en su cuarto de noche, sabía que por el entrenamiento tan pesado que habían tenido ella habría caído rendida y no sentiría cuando el llegara…

El peli negro se escabulló por la puerta, todo parecía en calma, espero un tiempo prudente para que su vista se acostumbrara a la penumbra de la habitación de la peli azul, estuvo atento y cualquier reaccionar de ella, como observó que Akane no se movió, se arrastró por el suelo, empujándose por sus codos, observó de nuevo el cuarto de la peli azul, la cama… descartado, el armario… descartado, claro estaba la mesita de noche que contaba con cajones… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado anteriormente?

Como pudo se acercó y observó por un instante a la peli azul dormir, en su rostro había rastro de que la atacaba una pesadilla, se asomó a ella y la vio derramar unas lágrimas, mientras sollozaba, algo había comprimido el pecho de Ranma al verla así…

*tonta… no estés así no es real*pensaba. Para su mala suerte ella estaba muy inquieta, la observó y de nuevo notó, como llamaba aquel chico… el tal Kenji, Ranma se acercó más a ella, ya no existía distancia entre ambos, observando cada facción de su rostro, e hizo un gesto de enojo…

*porque tienes que sufrir así, si pudiera ayudarte…* pensaba, se agachó observándola de cerca, por alguna extraña razón le daba curiosidad la peli azul, no podía dejar de verla ¿estaría preocupado por ella? Pero si era un simple sueño el que la atormentaba, ¿Pero… que hacer?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza y apretó los ojos, recordando el porqué de su osadía en la habitación de ella, se levantó pero torpemente golpeó el despertador de la peli azul, el cual hizo un sonido muy fuerte, asustado se giró para huir de ahí, pero para su buena suerte ella no sintió, y para su mala suerte al voltear demasiado rápido se golpeó el dedo más pequeño del pie con la pata de la cama y no tuvo de dónde agarrarse, perdiendo el equilibrio tontamente para caer sobre el cuerpo de ese pequeño demonio que estaba por desatar.

Akane abrió los ojos exaltados y asustada al sentir ese peso extra que la golpeó de repente y rápidamente lo separó de ella con las manos, para entender que pasaba. Un Ranma temblando del miedo, estaba en su cuarto a media noche, sobre ella y…

Akane tratando de entender que pasaba, ya que ahora se sentía atolondrada por la situación, sintió algo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Una de las manos de Ranma posaba tranquilamente sobre su pecho, y el muy infeliz hacía como si no lo notara, la peli azul de una patada lo aventó hacia el suelo y rápidamente se posicionó para atacarlo, su respiración era de enojo puro, de miedo a lo que él estuviera queriendo de ella y de frustración… por… ni ella lo sabía

Ranma asustado empezó a mover las manos en señal de desesperación, pues ya podía sentirse el aura de la chica.

-¡idiota pervertido! Co… com... Cómo pudiste….- Akane avanzaba con total furia, Ranma había cruzado los límites con ella y en su cuarto.

Asustado empezó a retroceder pero sabía que no saldría bien librado.

-Akane… no es lo que crees, por favor déjame explicarte-

-…-

-tonta todo lo malinterpretas-

-…-

-No hagas eso… no…-

…

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban desayunando, Ranma estaba sentado con un gesto de molestia, y varios moretones en su cuerpo, parecía como si una jauría de perros hambrientos lo hubieran atacado y no hubieran dejado mucho del pobre peli negro que a duras penas podía comer.

-mmmmm, ayer… escuche muchos ruidos en tu habitación Akane- Nabiki sabía que era momento, así que dejó de comer y apoyando los codos en la mesa, observó a su hermana menor que se tensó al instante igual que cierto peli negro.

-no molestes Nabiki- La peli azul trataba llegar a mas, la verdad no quería que su familia supiera su bochornosa situación con ese pervertido del que se creía su prometido para llegar a tomarse ciertas atribuciones.

-así… dime entonces tu Ranma , porque fue a ti a quien escuche en el cuarto de mi hermana a altas horas de la noche- Nabiki sonreía de lado, tenía al chico donde lo quería… entre la espada y la pared

-Yo no sé nada- había respondido Ranma sin pensar en nada más, pero los nervios eran muy notorios en su comportamiento.

-De que hablas hija, explícate- Soun miraba a ese par y no le dio buena espina por lo que debía indagar que había sucedido.

-no sé padre, eso quiero que ellos nos expliquen, porque no me dejaron dormir-

-RANMAAAA…- Soun había volteado a ver al peli negro, y golpeado en la mesa dejó de comer, impaciente por que hablara

-No es lo que usted piensa… emmm yo… es que…. Bueno… verá, yo tengo que…-

-ejem- Lo había interrumpido Happosai, quien si levantar la mirada, meneó la cabeza en modo desaprobatorio, Ranma lo observó y calló pensando en cómo llevar la situación, se suponía era una misión, por lo tanto no podía abrir su boca para explicarlo o perdería ante Happosai, y eso era algo que no quería permitir.

-Akane te ordeno hables YA- la voz severa de su padre la hizo pegar un brinco y de la nada empezó a contarles lo sucedido… Ranma la observaba y para su desgracia no podía decir nada, el pobre chico cambiaba de colores, ya no sabía que pensar, y era cierto todo apuntaba a que el…

Akane seguía con su historia hasta que como algo divino llego a ella la respuesta al escucharse a si misma…

-…y también se metió a buscar…- paró y observó a Ranma pensando, pensando, todo tenía sentido sin más volteó a ver al maestro

-un momento… usted… viejo tonto, ya sé que fue usted… y tu porque le tienes que obedecer… y no me digas que lo que estabas buscando era…- Akane había callado al instante y con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, tembló en su lugar.

-Te dije que no sería fácil- dijo el anciano aun tranquilo en su lugar

Ranma sudaba un mar, por todo lo sucedido, como era que lo habían descubierto, había sido un descuidado y ¿no se había dado cuenta? Vaya… todos tenían razón él era un desastre para eso.

-muchas gracias- Como pudo se levantó y decepcionado de él mismo caminó hacia su cuarto, la misión del maestro era tan estúpida… pero porque le había costado tanto, porque sentía que había fracasado… se recostó cubriendo su rostro con su brazo y pensó en lo sucedido.

-Ranma… ¿puedo entrar?- Akane había llegado a su habitación unos minutos después de que él se hubiera encerrado.

-Pasa- dijo desde su sitió la observó ingresar y jalar una silla para proceder a sentarse a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ranma… yo… bueno eres un idiota por no decirme desde el principio lo que pasaba, yo te hubiera ayudado-

-¿a robar tu ropa íntima?- se había quitado la mano de la cara para observarla mejor

-es que no pasa un momento en que deje de pensar que eres un idiota… no, no es eso, te hubiera ayudado para convertirte en un agente, tonto- Ranma volteó la cara sonrojándose, y pensando en lo sucedido…

-No sé Akane, creo esto es estúpido, yo… quiero estar solo, por favor…

-Ranma…-

-Sabes, me he entrenado, aprendiendo las técnicas más difíciles, he llegado a ser el mejor entre los mejores…- Ranma hablaba más para sí mismo, convenciéndose de lo que pasaba. Akane observó que junto a él había una libretita, en donde tenía muchas hojas arrancadas pero algo llamó su atención, decía Cuarto asalto ¿?

Pensativa y deduciendo lo sucedido le habló

-talvez no lo tomas en serio…-

-tú no sabes nada-

-Cállate y piénsalo, si has aprendido con gran facilidad lo más complicado para ti, el ser sigiloso en una misión lo ves como algo simple y no lo tomas en serio-

Ranma se descubrió la vista, la observó por unos instantes y regresó la vista hacia el techo.

-Nunca te des por vencido, las cosas siempre tendrán una salida, solo debes ser más inteligente que la situación, antes de que te aplaste-

-déjame solo- Akane suspiro cansina, ese tonto podía ser el más terco y cerrado del mundo, por lo que decidió irse, se levantó y salió del cuarto del peli negro… mejor se alistaba que en 20 minutos tendrían entrenamiento con el maestro…

Pasó el tiempo y ya lista se encaminó hacia el dojo. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver al maestro bailando de felicidad con unas bolsas… entendiendo la situación ese cretino de su prometido había jugado con ella, había buscado su punto de compasión, para distraerla y así poder ingresar a su habitación sin problema… pensó en lo sucedido y como había encontrado todo en su lugar…

Un momento… ¿Había encontrado todo en su lugar? Dudosa se acercó al peli negro y sin decir ni una palabra el entendió su incertidumbre

-No es lo que crees, antes que mal interpretes las cosas.. yo bueno…- decía sonriente.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar, Akane?-

-Tenemos entrenamiento-

-Tengo una corazonada que no será así…- Akane lo observó confundida

-Oye Muchacho… esta no es la ropa íntima de Akane- Había gritado Happosai, molesto después de realizar la danza para revisar las bolsas

-Si lo sé viejo, no pensaría que le entregaría algo de ella ¿cierto? Usted dijo que evadiera el que ella me viera y lo hice, así que decidí que en lugar de la ropa de ella podría traerle algunas… de los agentes que por cierto practiqué con ellos… Aaaa… por cierto están detrás de usted, al parecer no les gusta que usted tenga sus prendas-

El pobre viejito había quedado de piedra al ver como su discípulo lo había manipulado

Ser sigiloso- aprobado

Infiltración- aprobado

Persuadir y engaño- aprobado

Akane quien no paraba de reír por la situación antes presenciaba, admiraba a Ranma el jamás se había rendido, había buscado el momento de compasión en ella, sabía que bajaría la guardia en ese momento. Era sorprendente porque no lo sospechó y además haber engañado a varios agentes en tan poco tiempo, era admirable, Ranma había mostrado que era capaz de todo reto que se lo pusiera enfrente…

Akane inconscientemente sonrió y sintió un sentimiento, del que las personas se emocionan por la situación, por el bien del otro… ese sentimiento era orgullo por él…

Ranma pasaba su mano frente al rostro de Akane tratando de traerla de nuevo a la realidad, ella aturdida lo vio y sacudió la cabeza.

-boba te estoy diciendo que el viejo estará ocupado por un buen rato si quieres vamos a caminar y te enseño a controlar tu aura, ya que, tu… me… ayudaste…-

Talvez, si había sido de ayuda que ella lo apoyara, talvez necesitaba un empujoncito, talvez así él no se dio por vencido y tomó las riendas de la situación, ahora estaba listo. pensaba la peli azul.

Ambos salieron rápido observando como su maestro era perseguido por los agentes, era entretenido y se hubieran quedado ahí pero Akane aceptó la ayuda del peli negro, ambos se fueron a un lugar apartado, se sentaron uno frente al otro observándose.

-bueno primero quiero decirte que debes concentrarte, la concentración de tu mente relajará tu cuerpo y te hará tener una percepción de lo intangible o en este caso la energía que rodea tu entorno.

-Pero lo he intentado y…-

-No Akane, lo que has intentado es tratar de apartarte de todo, como si te quisieras encerrar en tu mente, pero… debes hacer lo contrario boba… exteriorizarte-

-A quien le dices boba, bobo-

-Bueno cálmate y concéntrate, ahora necesito que relajes el cuerpo, sé que puedes presentir el aura-

Akane lo observó molesta pero hizo lo que él le dijo. Empezó a relajarse, pudo presentir la energía a su alrededor, como una corriente que rozaba su cuerpo, sentía, como las corrientes fluían de manera que se sentía acariciada y por otra parte como era repelente para otras energías, solo sonrió por lo que Ranma procedió con su explicación

-Ahora necesito que percibas la intensidad de esas energías, todo aquí emana energía sea viva o de algún objeto como energía muerta, pero todo tiene una esencia de existencia por lo que debes sentirla…

Akane asintió y trató de concentrarse aún más, ahora afinando su percepción pudo sentir el flujo de todas esas energías, unas más intensas que otras, también como definían el espacio, era increíble era ver sin necesidad de la vista.

-debes tener percepción de los objetos Akane, vamos concéntrate más, esto te ayudará también a saber la distancia en que se encuentran-

-Tú entrenamiento empieza aquí debo vendarte los ojos y por el día de hoy harás todo como si no los tuvieras vendados… ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien- y así procedió a vendarse los ojos y esperar paciente…

Ranma se alejó de ella y espero un tiempo prudente para acercarse de nuevo, con la intención de asustarla de nuevo, pero esta vez ella atrapó su muñeca en el acto y detuvo su intención, Ranma había sonreído y sin más se levantó y retiró.

Así paso el día Akane en el dojo entrenando sus katas con los ojos vendados, percibiendo todo a su alrededor.

-¿Ranma?-

-Hola Akane- Veo que aprendes rápido, ya reconoces mi aura-

-¿Es tonto si la presento de color plateado?-

-Para nada, yo también percibo tu aura, y bueno… es un aura muy singular debo decir…-

-Así que aquí están discípulos… Ranma debería estar molesto contigo pero… bueno aprendiste a controlarte de mejor manera y veo que has ayudado a Akane, puedo sentir como su aura ahora se mezcla e interactúa con lo demás-

Ambos chicos lo miraban con cansancio sabían que saldrían con alguna de sus tretas así que pesadamente, se acercaron a Happosai

-Bueno quiero decirle que con un poco de entrenamiento más ya pulirán las técnicas que anteriormente utilizaron, por ahora me resta decirles que estamos preparados, para enfrentar a los Osamus, jóvenes… ha llegado el momento…

-Haremos pagar a esos malditos- habían dicho al unísono, Ranma y Akane.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

Holaaaaa bueno como siempre puntual ;) con el capítulo pero, necesito contarles algo… y es que muy posible no pueda actualizar el siguiente lunes, la razón, estoy en finales en la universidad, y a duras penas me da tiempo, igual me esforzaré y si logro publicarles lo haré y si no… de ante mano pido disculpas pero es por una razón muy muy importante.

Segundo pido de nuevo disculpas, por haber subido el capítulo repetido, como dije anteriormente, me desvele a las 3am y el sueño ya era demasiado…. Pero les agradezco a todos estar atentos a la historia eso me motiva muchísimo así que mil gracias!

Un abrazo. Rubí.

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Guest: bueno espero hayas visto el capítulo anterior, lo arregle en la mañana cuando desperté pero gracias por estar atento-a.

Jc: gracias por avisarme si :D perdón por el inconveniente

Eliza Tendo: gracias por tus ánimos, me siento muy alagada ;) y de igual manera espero te haya sacado una sonrisa este capítulo saludos.

Mary 57: (me gusta tu nombre) pronto sabrás que pasó con Kasumi se que hasta el momento no se sabe pero pronto llegaremos a ese punto, saludos te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Amy Saotome Tendo: yeeeii que bueno que te gustaran y este.. Bueno espero te sacara una sonrisa este capítulo ;) un abrazo fuerte

Mina AinO: pues todo un gusto y que bien que me acompañes con la historia, y si… aquí las historias que he visto de fanfics de Ranma, no había encontrado una donde tuvieran casi el mismo nivel de pelea por eso planee hacer esta historia :3 y henos aquí, así que gracias por seguirla, te mando un abrazo


	13. Cuando dos corazones se cruzan

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Cuando dos corazones se cruzan**

 **N/N**

-Bueno ha llegado el momento de irnos-

-¿A dónde?-

-Esta es tu primera misión Ranma, no lo estropees-

-¿yo estropearlo? Por favor… esa serás tú Akane, que eres torpe-

-No empieces-

-admítelo, soy mucho mejor que tú. En todas las pruebas que hemos realizado siempre lo estropeas-

-Ranma… cierra la boca, si lo hice fue para colocarte en el peor de los casos-

-claro, debe ser costumbre tuya verdad, ¿por qué no lo admites? eres pésima- al peli negro le parecía muy gracioso como le miraba Akane.

-cierra la boca… o si no…- Akane empezaba a enojarse, no sabía cómo era posible que alguien con quien había pasado un par de semanas entrenado, había logrado una conexión tan buena con ella, aunque sumándole el tiempo que llevaban de prometidos había tenido un carrusel de emociones, sube y baja; tristezas, enojos, bromas, trabajo en equipo, pero sobre todo amistad, aun cuando él fuera tan fastidioso.

-¡ciérrenla los dos!- Soun observaba a ambos jóvenes con una mirada gélida, de esas que pueden doblegar al más terco recluta, y esta no había sido la diferencia, tanto Ranma como Akane observaron hacia otro lado con algo de nerviosismo, pues no era la primera vez que el señor Tendo había ido a detener las peleas sin ningún fundamento, a su punto de vista, eran demasiado escandalosas y habían llegado a provocar daños considerables hasta en el gimnasio de entrenamiento, que había sido víctima de incontables peleas, desde la disputa por una porción de comida, hasta sus competencias por saber quién era el mejor.

Soun siguió caminando frente a los agentes que estaban formados, dando así las pautas de la misión, obviando la pequeña interrupción de ambos jóvenes, y aunque era cierto que llevaban poco tiempo de arduo entrenamiento, habían superado la expectativa de cualquiera, eran los mejores en artes de estilo libre y habían aprendido a conocerse aunque conexión casi perfecta, si no existieran sus tan interminables discusiones.

Los equipos fueron organizados al final, la encargada de la distribución había sido la madre de Akane, quien había creado seis grupos los cuales se subdividían en tres partes fundamentales de seis integrantes cada sub grupo.

Nabiki había buscado cualquier lugar que pudiera ser el de los Osamus, habían hecho un extenso y arduo trabajo, pero al final había logrado densar la información y tener 12 lugares posibles, estos lugares fueron estudiados, y definidos por distanciamiento, tiempo de llegada, posicionamientos claves y momento de actuar de cada grupo.

Las órdenes para todos eran claras, el grupo se dividía en: el sub grupo de exploración; encargado de recopilación de información relevante en el caso, el sub grupo de emboscada; encargado del enfrentamiento o los primeros en intervenir en el caso y por último el sub grupo de apoyo que si en dado caso hubiera algún problema, este grupo entraría en apoyo de cualquier otro sub grupo.

-Muy bien jóvenes, los grupos ya están divididos, confiamos en que las cosas salgan bien, todos han sido entrenados para este momento… pido mucha cabeza fría…- Soun había volteado a ver a la pareja de prometidos, quienes al ser asechados con la mirada de su líder, solo pudieron bajar la cabeza. –Apoyen a su grupo y decidan para generar la menor perdida; en tiempo, estrategia y… principalmente pérdidas humanas- Todos estaban en fila hasta el momento en que Soun se despidió y se retiró con su grupo hacia uno de los doce lugares a intervenir.

Todos marcharon hasta sus destinos de encuentro, al igual que el grupo de Ranma y Akane quienes habían caminado y explorado el área en busca de cualquier anomalía por los alrededores, cuando al fin llegaron, ya era medio día, observaron que su punto de intervención era un centro deteriorado, y de mala fama por lo que se podía observar, una casa grande de aspecto antiguo yen mal estado. Al lugar ingresaban muchos hombres, buscando compañía a cambio de dinero.

Todos observaban alerta a cualquier peligro, por ahora se limitarían a estudiar los movimientos de ese domicilio. El sub grupo de exploración al tener ya un poco de idea del movimiento del lugar dio pase libre al sub grupo de emboscada para infiltrarse en el lugar, los demás debían esperar.

Ranma y Akane junto con los otros cuatro agentes de su división de emboscada, se acercaron a la gran casa. El lugar tenía una entrada principal identificada por un pórtico, en el costado derecho tenía otro ingreso secundario este era más pequeño, parecía ser un ingreso de servicio; este sería el punto de ingreso para los agentes, estuvieron atentos a que los guardias del lugar se descuidaran y fue el turno de Ranma.

A paso seguro pero sigiloso el peli negro se acercó a la puerta, trató de abrirla pero esta no cedía, subiendo la mirada para observar más a detalle encontró el problema, estaba con candado. Hizo unas señas indescifrables para sus compañeros, por lo que Akane se acercó del mismo modo que él lo había hecho con anterioridad.

-Vaya… pensé que el gran Ranma podría con esto- dijo con clara burla la peli azul, al verlo como un mono haciendo movimientos, que más parecía un acto de comedia, para entretener a sus compañeros.

-¡Claro que puedo!, lo que pasa que si lo hago a mi manera alarmaría a las personas de aquí- Ranma hacia ademanes exagerados, no se dejaría de Akane, y aun manteniendo la voz por lo bajo, debatía con la peli azul, sobre hacer las cosas a "su manera". Los demás agentes de su grupo los observaban a una no muy corta distancia con una gota en su sien y rodando los ojos pedían por todos los kamisamas… paciencia con ese par.

-Es otra forma de decir que no lo puedes hacer- Akane con la ayuda de un gancho en su cabello, había tomado el candado y empezado a jugar con el área del rotor, parte donde se ingresa la llave, moviendo de manera precisa, parecía que pronto aseguraría la entrada hacia el domicilio.

El peli negro la observaba con los brazos cruzados, después de que los demás agentes les hicieran señas para que se concentraran en la misión, como si él tuviera culpa por el maldito candado. Al fin de un par de minutos Akane pudo abrir el candado, y dando un vistazo rápido, asegurando el área llamó a los otros 4 agentes.

El sub grupo de emboscada estaba conformado por tres hombres, dos de ellos de 25 años, agentes que se habían unido al grupo hace un par de meses, habían sido participes en 15 casos ya, mientras que el otro agente de 35 años, experimentado como cuerpo policial se unió a los TF desde que la organización se concibió, era el mayor y por ende el líder de los seis, todos ingresaron en silencio, atrás de ellos venía una joven, la agente era de figura delgada un poco más baja que Akane de un hermoso y largo pelo rubio, una de las ultimas reclutas del grupo, así como lo era Ranma, aunque Rousse como se llamaba la chica de 20 años de edad, había ya participado en dos casos anteriormente por lo que le daba un poco de experiencia a diferencia de Ranma.

Todos tenían una vaga idea del lugar… por las indicaciones de Nabiki, los agentes caminaron hacia una especie de cuarto o bodega donde rodearon a su líder.

-Muy bien agentes, ya saben cómo trabajaremos, nos dividiremos en parejas para acaparar más área, traten de no volver esto una batalla campal, y si sucede, pidan refuerzos, debemos lograr mantener la información intacta, para el grupo de exploración así que manos a la obra- Todos asintieron y se juntaron con sus respectivas parejas; Akane y Rousse iban a ir recorrer en dirección hacia el norte por un costado de la casa, Ranma y el líder del subgrupo se dirigieron hacia el lado norte pero concéntricamente, para abarcar el área más peligrosa, y los otros dos agentes abarcarían el otro costado de la casa pero en orientación contraria. Así las parejas tomaron sus rutas asignadas.

Ranma sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, de todo lo que había tenido que recorrer en su vida y vaya que había sido mucho gracias a su descuidado padre que lo habían colocado en situaciones comprometedoras y otras un tanto retorcidas, jamás había sentido tal emoción, tenía esa mezcla de adrenalina y ansiedad que lo hacía dudar un poco, al fin y al cabo podría ser el mejor pero eso no le quitaba que seguía siendo un novato, que pudiera echar a perder la misión, por eso su compañero, uno de los más experimentados agentes de los TF, estaba a su lado. Podría decirse que antes que apareciese Ranma, la peli azul y el agente eran los mejores del grupo, pero las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente cuando según todos Ranma vino a robarle sin el más mínimo esfuerzo su puesto.

El olor del lugar era nauseabundo, podría sentirse a varios kilómetros de donde Akane iba avanzando por ese largo y oscuro corredor, además se notaba que la palabra limpieza era algo prohibida en ese... "mugrerío" como lo había llamado Rousse.

De un momento a otro la rubia se dio cuenta de movimiento y avisando a la peli azul, ambas se agacharon tratando de confundirse con la oscuridad, divisaron a tres hombres con aspecto espeluznante, parecían que hacía poco habían entrado a una competencia de carnicería, cado uno se vanagloriaba con un arma blanca entre sus manos; un machete, un par de cuchillos, y un hacha. Estos hombres al parecer habían tenido un buen día, aparte de su apariencia desagradable, los tres avanzaban animados, como si el verse como asesinos despiadados no fuera más que un simple juego de niños para ellos.

La pareja de chicas observaba a los hombres y Akane había considerado por el momento mantenerse al margen con su compañera, pero Rousse se echó hacía atrás en un acto desesperado de reflejo, ver esas imágenes de los hombres en ese lugar, sumándole su asquerosa apariencia y en un lugar tan oscuro, pintaban un panorama desfavorecedor, por lo que al retroceder topó con unas latas que habían en el suelo, haciendo ruido y delatando su posición, rápidamente los hombres en un cabio abrupto dejaron sus carcajadas y sonrisas para observar el lugar de donde habían escuchado el ruido.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-, el más regordete quien era el portador del machete había hablado, observó detenidamente todo hasta que detuvo su vista al divisar movimiento. Una figura frágil y femenina había salido a la penumbra, dejándose mostrar. Akane había reaccionado al instante al ver a su compañera estupefacta, sabía que la rubia había tenido un pasado doloroso, cuando un asesino había ingresado a su casa y arrancado la vida de sus padres con un machete similar al que el hombre frente a ellas portaba, esa escena de la cual la pequeña agente había sido espectadora, aun así en su desdicha al no tener a nadie a su lado, la organización prácticamente la había adoptado y entrenado para volverse de las mejores, aunque todo apuntaba que ella no reaccionaría, y no la culpaba pero debía protegerla…

-emmm me perdí creo que no es el lugar que busco- Akane se acercó con un supuesto miedo he inocencia lo cual había dado a los hombres una falsa impresión de la jovencita que tenían enfrente.

-Vaya, vaya… que preciosidad… creo que nos divertiremos mucho contigo- uno de los hombres se relamía los labios mientras que los otros dos sonreían con descaro y con toda confianza se acercaron.

\- por favor, no me hagan daño, yo me perdí y mi intención no era estar en un lugar así…- Akane le hizo unas señas a su compañera para que se refugiara pues no es que estuviera muy escondida, de hecho si los hombres se acercaban más, podrían descubrirla. La rubia se mantenía estática, su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era agitada y entrecortada.

-Jajajaja, vamos zorra que si has ingresado aquí es porque quieres jugar… y nosotros te ayudaremos a cumplir tu deseo- el hombre regordete quien se encontraba más cerca de la joven, tenía una mirada asquerosa y nada pudorosa sobre la peli azul.

Akane se acercó por el temor que pudieran divisar a su compañera, no sabía si podría defenderla pero ella podía con quien fuera no por nada había sido entrenada y sabía que era capaz así que se acercó aún más a el primer hombre, quien no desaprovechó y quiso sujetarla del cabello, pero Akane se deslizó y giró para propinarle una patada en la mandíbula dejándolo fuera de combate, sin más Akane tomo el machete en sus manos y observó a los otros hombres con asco y determinación.

-El teatro se acabó- hablo con seriedad, corrió hacia los otros dos hombres, que a diferencia del gordo en el suelo, estos si tenían conocimiento en pelea, y la peli azul lo comprobó para su mala suerte al enfrascarse en una pelea que la hacía recordar las palabras del líder *"nada de batallas campales", y a nada había podido cumplirlas* esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Los hombres habían hecho un llamado de apoyo mientras peleaban con ella. En el lugar se escuchaba los gruñidos de estos hombres quienes ejercían toda su fuerza, el sonido chillante del choque de los metales, y la tranquilidad de Akane molestaba de sobremanera a los hombres. Ella se defendía con movimientos combinados entre el uso del machete como si fuera una catana y movimientos de su cuerpo; patadas certeras, barridas que desestabilizaban a su par de contrincantes, a una velocidad magistral la hacían lucirse. Todo pasaba rápido sentía la presencia de mas personas que solo se limitaban a esperar.

La joven prometida observaba a su alrededor, después de acabar con los dos hombres carniceros, pudo apreciar que ella se encontraba en el centro de una ruleta… y alrededor de ella unos quince hombres la acorralaban, todos armados y esta vez no eran armas blancas, eran armas de fuego, apuntando en una sola dirección, su cabeza…

…

Rousse que ya había salido de su estado de shock, sacudió la cabeza y despejó esos pensamientos horribles de su mente, no podía retroceder y menos por la peli azul que la estaba protegiendo a ella, recordó que cuando ella quedó sin nada Akane había sido parte fundamental en su rehabilitación, en su entrenamiento y sobre todo se había vuelto como una hermana mayor para ella, aunque la diferencia de edades eran lo contrario.

Empezó a retroceder para esconderse como debía, aun con los nervios de punta, hizo un llamado por los intercomunicadores, para avisar al par de parejas que Akane se encontraba en problemas…

Ranma y su compañero estaban estudiando el lugar, según Ranma todo había sido muy aburrido hasta el momento, por alguna extraña razón no había movimiento, *nada de acción*, pero su compañero le había dicho que era mejor la discreción a crear una revolución de problemas, por su parte el peli negro se mantenía en alerta… o eso intentaba.

-Ranma es Rousse, al parecer atraparon a Akane, debemos ir para allá inmediatamente- Ranma agrandó los ojos de sorpresa al saber que se trataba de su mal humorada compañera, irían cuanto antes a ayudarla, no sabía por qué un sentimiento de ansiedad que antes era molesto ahora era algo insoportable, le comprimía el pecho. Le recordó a un pasado, un pasado no muy lejano donde la joven de cabellos azulados había tenido un altercado con una bomba, Ranma movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para borrar el recuerdo, ahora debía enfocarse, como pudieron corrieron a toda prisa, fueron infiltrándose en el camino noquearon a varios hombres, que salían de los cuartos donde pasaban el rato con mujeres y regresaron con Rousse quien los observaba de una manera atónita.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Rousse?- Había hablado el compañero del peli negro, quien sujetó a la chica por los hombros y la observó a los ojos.

-ellos… ellos… la tienen- la rubia temblaba de nervios pensando en todo lo sucedido… no podía articular una palabra decentemente culpa de su estado, las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus ojos, debían sacarla de ahí.

-Ranma… lo mejor es que saques de aquí a Rousse, ella no se encuentra bien y…- Ranma no lo había dejado terminar, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera ir el a rescatar a su falsa prometida?

-¡ESPERA! Akane me necesita- El peli negro estaba histérico ver el comportamiento de la rubia lo alteraba más, no sabía que tan grave era la situación pero él y solo él iría por ella.

-Ranma, mírame, no te preocupes por ello, ahora hay una estrategia planeada para rescatarla, solo recuerda tu entrenamiento, sé que para ti puede ser difícil, pero no involucres sentimientos-

-¡Yo no tengo sentimientos por esa tonta!, se dejó atrapar así sin más- él trataba de contenerse pero su carácter salía relucir, no estaba pensando con claridad, dudaba de todos, de sus facultades para rescatarla, de la aparente calma de su compañero, todo lo agobiaba.

-Ranma, ahora no estas cooperando, restas tiempo valioso para rescatarla… ve y pon a salvo a Rousse, ¡es una orden!-

El peli negro, apretando los puños con fuerza, los soltó y relajo las manos, otra vez se sentía impotente ante la situación, pero creyó entender a su experimentado compañero en el trabajo de agente, por ahora debía hacer su parte y ayudar a la rubia, al final ella estaba desprotegida por lo que no divagó más en sus pensamientos y sin decir nada más, asintió a su compañero y tomo una ruta diferente a él, llevándose consigo a Rousse.

Ranma no tuvo mayor inconveniente al regresar a su compañera con el grupo de apoyo… pero la ansiedad era mayor, necesitaba saber que ella estaba a salvo. Sin esperar más ordenes o saber sobre la estrategia que su grupo estaba ejecutando en ese momento, ingresó de nuevo al sitio, buscando por donde podría estar Akane, escuchaba a sus compañeros por medio del auricular que aún no habían dado con el paradero de ella, parecía que le estaban hablando pero él no podía concentrarse, y al parecer el grupo de apoyo se preparaban para realizar su entrada si Akane no aparecía en los próximos cinco minutos, ese era el ultimátum que habían definido, para unirse en la búsqueda de la peli azul.

Ranma se escabullía como todo un profesional, había observado varios ingresos, pero se debatía en saber cuál era el indicado… por un momento tuvo el alumbramiento que necesitaba, ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Él podía percibir el aura de su prometida falsa, en un momento cerró sus ojos y se concentró en ubicarla, fue girando para tener una mayor área que abarcar, hasta que la encontró.

El peli negro se sonrió al entender que Akane sabía que él la buscaría, ella había intensificado su aura, él pudo reconocerla ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era tan potente y deslumbraba claramente a su percepción, ahora sí sería más rápido encontrarla, sin más emprendió su camino, con una ruta definida. Avanzó y se escondió en el techo, refugiándose tras de las vigas de madera que detenían el entrepiso del lugar, divisó una puerta, que al parecer era donde se encontraba Akane.

…

Ella estaba asustada en este momento sabía que se iba lamentar al dejarse capturar de esa manera, pero no podía exponer a su compañera y bueno como iba a enfrentar a todos esos hombres armados, por ahora era lo mejor, la mantendría con vida lo suficiente para poder salir de ahí. Miraba todo a su alrededor asustada, al parecer era un intento de clínica… y por su apariencia se notaba, o más bien ella comprendía porque aquellos hombres a quienes enfrentó con antelación estaban cubiertos de sangre; siguió observando, el lugar era repulsivo, las paredes estaban tapizadas en sangre, habían cubetas con cuerpos desmembrados, observando todo eso y sin pensarlo más se vio intentando escapar de nuevo, pero para su mala suerte el maldito que la había traído ahí, le había quitado su vestimenta, todo su equipo, dejándola atada y en ropa interior, ella observaba el lugar de nuevo y esta vez temblaba, y no era de frío.

*esos malditos… son una escoria, que debe ser exterminada… me pregunto… ¿mi hermana habrá pasado por est.. * Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando la puerta se empezaba a abrir, ese rechinido sacado de los peores cuentos de terror, le recordaban lo penosa de la situación. Tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba más que antes, esta vez no sería fácil escapar.

Al estar entre abierta la puerta, allí lo vio, era él, al fin Ranma había dado con ella, no sabía por qué pero la felicidad que sentía se había comido de un solo bocado el sentimiento anterior, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, viéndolo con ojos de entero agradecimiento.

El peli negro al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores se aventuró a ingresar, no podía esperar más, el recordaba lo que le había dicho su compañero *la discreción es mejor que…* sacudió la cabeza al diablo con todo, ella lo necesitaba así que sin más se decidió a ingresar.

Ranma se deslizó despacio llegando hacia la puerta, abriéndola con la mayor sutileza que sus nervios le permitían y vaya que se estaba conteniendo de no tumbarla y sacar de una vez por todas a la peli azul. Ingresó y alzó la vista, pero tener esa imagen de Akane, con gesto de miedo, para cambiarlo por esa sonrisa que lo idiotizaba, siguió observando su rostro mientras se acercaba; ver esos ojos, le regresaban una paz incomprensible, los ojos del peli negro siguieron observando topándose con una escena completa… esa ropa interior, sus curvas… esos encajes que… Ranma con la respiración agitada sacudió la cabeza, con el rostro enrojecido enfocó su mirada en la sonrisa tan angelical que… ¿se había desvanecido?

-¿qué miras idiota?- Akane al recordar su poca indumentaria y la cara de impresión de Ranma, se enrojeció y aún más, al no poder cubrirse.

-¿te… te hicieron daño?- cambió de tema pues lo habían pillado en el acto

-No- respondió Akane quien solo volteó la cara hacia un lado, la presencia de él la ponía nerviosa, ella lo atribuía a su apariencia poco decente.

Ranma desviando su mirada de igual manera para no incomodarla más, se acercó y aflojó sus amarres, pero antes de soltarla completamente el hombre quien anteriormente la había colocado allí, hacia su ingreso como si nada.

Ranma como pudo se escondió abajo de la camilla donde ahora una Akane quien aparentaba estar amarrada descansaba, algo en ella había cambiado, una seguridad en su mirada, esa seguridad tenía nombre y apellido, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos lindura?- le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa socarrona

-¿En qué te patearía esa cara de idiota que tienes?- respondió ella con sarcasmo y notable molestia en su voz, ahora no se sentía asustada pues tenía un as bajo la manga o más bien un Ranma bajo la camilla.

-que interesante preciosa… creo será distinto, te daré placer y sé que rogarás por mas y luego te llevaré a uno de los cuartos de aquí y morirás por hacer feliz a los demás- El hombre le sonreía de una manera que a Akane le había provocado algo y eso era ganas de vomitar.

El hombre se acercó a ella, entonces la peli azul decidió actuar pero no se percató de que Ranma aún no había desatado los amarres de sus brazos, y no lo culpaba él no había tenido tiempo

-O miren esto, ya veo tu valentía perra… lo malo es que así con todo y unos nudos desechos no podrás más que hacer nada… jajajajaja-

Ranma que hasta el momento se había estado conteniendo, no podía creer que ese… imbécil estuviera hablándole así a ella, *¿Qué mierda se estaba creyendo?* Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, salió de su escondite y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, noqueándolo de un solo golpe tan certero y fuerte que lo mandó directo a unos cilindros de gas que cayeron estrepitosamente rompiéndose la válvula y boquilla de uno de los cilindros dejando escapar un gas de color gris.

-¡desátame rápido!, no debemos inhalar eso Ranma- Akane observaba asustaba, como era que la habitación se llenaba de gas, Ranma en un intento desesperado encontró en parte la solución para su problema… una mascarilla, sin pensarlo la tomó y se la colocó a ella.

-¿Ranma que haces? Úsala tu- ella forcejeaba por desatarse, pero era inútil la habían amarrado por todas partes. Él no contestó pero siguió en su trabajo desatando los nudos, podía notarse a cada parte que liberaba, la piel de ella con un color entre rojo y violeta, que resaltaba demasiado en su piel tan fina y blanca, pudo entender que ella había forcejeado tratando de liberarse, aun faltaban unos cuantos, pero sus coordinaciones ya no eran las mismas… podía sentir lo nublado de su vista, y lo torpe de sus movimientos.

Teniendo sus brazos libres porfin, Akane empezó a colaborar con Ranma con los nudos que faltaban, como pudo terminó de desatarse por completo, poniéndose de pie y apoyando a Ranma en sus hombros empezaron a salir del lugar, caminaron unos cuantos pasos fuera de la clínica cuando el peli negro se desplomó, la peli azul lo observaba asustada sin saber que hacer lo arrastró hacia un lugar lejos de cualquiera que los pudiera encontrar, era una habilitación al parecer un consultorio o una oficina, lo recostó con suavidad en el suelo, e intentó con un acto desesperado colocarle la mascarilla que posteriormente ella portaba.

-Vamos Ranma despierta- ella lo mecía y trataba de que sus signos vitales no se desvanecieran, así estuvo unos cinco minutos los cuales fueron eternos para ella, pero al fin pudo ver como el reaccionaba.

-A a… Akane- Ranma al fin respondía abriendo despacio sus parpados, para dejar ver esos ojos color azul aun perdidos por la somnolencia, ella le sonrió aunque algo no iba bien… sus ojos parecían que se habían oscurecido, esperaba que ese gas no fuera dañino, como pudo, Ranma se quitó la mascarilla y se sentó, observó a la chica en ropas interiores y sin decir nada se quitó su camisa y se la otorgó a ella quien sin decir nada se la colocó.

Un par de agentes del grupo de apoyo los divisaron de lejos y fueron en su ayuda pero, al parecer un terco Ranma no quería que se acercaran a su prometida falsa y a él.

-Akane cúbrete que esos qué diablos se creen para verte… solo… solo yo puedo verte así- Él peli negro la observaba de arriba para abajo, comiéndosela con la mirada.

-¡no seas un idiota pervertido, Ranma!- la joven se cubrió muy rápido terminando de abrochar los botones y muy nerviosa ayudó a Ranma a ponerse de pie.

-Hey que bien que los encontramos- había hablado un agente veinteañero

Akane le sonrió pero eso no pasó desapercibido para un par de ojos azules profundos como la noche que sin más, fulminó con la mirada a los agentes, quienes lo observaron confundidos por el actuar del pelinegro, Ranma se posicionó entre ellos y Akane "cubriéndola a su pensar de cualquier mirada"

-Ella es mía, así que procuren que su vista este en otro lado o lo pagaran caro- decía con determinación el joven viéndoles con el ceño fruncido.

-emmm está bien cálmate nosotros… iremos delante de ustedes para cubrirlos- el otro agente sacudía las manos con desesperación, sabía de lo que Ranma era capaz y era mejor evitar cualquier problema.

La peli azul estaba asombrada, ¿qué diablos era eso? ¿Cómo que era de él? o más bien com… peros sus pensamientos fueron botados de una forma certera y sin sutileza al sentir los labios de Ranma en su cuello

-¿Qué diablos?- ella lo había empujado asustada, Ranma… ¿sería posible que la estuviera viendo de forma lujuriosa en una situación de vida o muerte como en la que se encontraban?

-Akane, me gusta como hueles y… - el acariciaba su cuello deslizando su mano hasta su hombro.

-Me gusta- cada palabra que él decía era una bofetada en la cara de la peli azul, la dejaba tan fuera de combate que sin querer se habían quedado en el mismo sitio mientras los agentes se habían ido ya. Trataba de entender que estaba pasando, como pudo y sin pensarlo bajó la mirada, quería comprender que podría estar pasando, hasta que un objeto en el suelo le dio la respuesta que buscaba…

-la mascarilla- Ranma había inhalado un tipo de gas, que al parecer drogaba a las personas, y aumentaba su libido a un nivel del cual no quería saber.

Sintió una mano en su cintura atrayéndola al cuerpo de él, asustada regresó su mirada hacia su prometido falso, y se percató como la devoraba con la mirada, ella como pudo se aferró aún más a la camisa que momentos antes un joven respetuoso le había entregado, joven que definitivamente desconocía del que tenía frente a ella.

-Ran.. Ranma… po… por favor detente- Decía una cohibida chica en los brazos del peli negro.

Como pudo lo apartó de ella, por lo menos no había sido tan insistente, tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia otro punto, pero al parecer había muchos hombres aun merodeando el nidero infernal ese, la peli azul observaba y pensaba atenta una manera de evadirlos… pero otra vez su mente recibió otra bofetada y esta vez… las cosas estaban calentándose

-Akane… eres hermosa, cuando te vi en ropa interior… uffff- Ranma se había acercado por atrás, aprovechando el desinterés de ella hacia su persona, con un brazo rodeó su cintura y la atrajo hacia él de nuevo, solo que esta vez la tenía de espaldas, inclinándose un momento pudo colocar su rostro cerca del cuello de la peli azul para hablarle muy lentamente.

-Te quiero a mi lado, tú eres mía-

-Ranma… aléjate- hablo tajante, pero por dentro se moría de nervios, que situación más rara pensaba ella sintiendo sus piernas traicionarla.

-me gustas, todo de ti me gusta… y verte con mi camisa…- no se había inmutado por la situación, sentía la necesidad de besarla, moría de ganas por besarla –vamos Akane, bésame-

Ella al escucharlo agrandó los ojos y lo empujó con un codazo, el cual le sacó el aire por un momento a Ranma dándole a Akane un minuto para buscar por donde rayos sus compañeros se habían ido.

Como pudo corrió hacia otro punto esta vez un corredor, era una pésima idea, gracias a las distracciones que su apasionado compañero mostraba, no se percató que corrió hacia un área donde había por lo menos un par de docenas de hombres, la peli azul temblaba no porque no pudiera con ellos, pero si por lo que pudiera pasarle a Ranma en ese estado, podría estar segura que se repitiera lo que pasó con su compañera rubia anteriormente.

No le quedó de otra que esperar en ese lugar sentía las pulsaciones de su corazón a una gran velocidad, podía escuchar los pasos de todos esos hombres acercándose, al parecer la estaban buscando por su repentina desaparición.

Estaba tan atenta, tan metida en su papel de agente cuando sintió algo cálido en su cuello, espantada volteó y vio a Ranma allí a punto de besarle su cuello de nuevo, al parecer el peli negro no podía más con la tentación, por lo que muy despacio colocó una mano en la cintura de la chica, ambos estaban de cuclillas y él se encontraba a sus espaldas de nuevo, tenía toda la intención de probar esos labios, y como podían culparle si él desde atrás de ella observaba a detalle su figura la cual era dibujada por la penumbra, dejando expuesta esas curvas peligrosas que a mitad de camino eran cubiertas por su camisa, le había cautivado, le había dado esa necesidad de acercamiento, le había encendido, por lo que no esperó más, sin entender que era una zona de peligro…

Akane sentía desfallecer, como era posible que el idiota le estuviera haciendo esto, iba a quitarlo de nuevo cuando sintió las pisadas de algunos hombres cerca de ella, sin pensarlo muy bien, volteó medio cuerpo y abrazó a Ranma, besándolo, logrando así que él no emitiera algún tipo de ruido o que hablara, por su parte él aceptó el beso con todo gusto, atrayéndola más hacia él, esa necesidad de besarla iba decreciendo, de un momento a otro fue como si recuperara un poco de cordura y notara la posición y forma tan comprometedora y melosa que tenían.

El peli negro agrandó los ojos y soltó a la peli azul, asustado la separó de un movimiento rápido, al hacerlo Akane observo el miedo y lo asustado que había quedado y entendió que sus intenciones eran amonestarla por lo que había pasado, abrió la boca e inhaló aire para dar un grito de pánico, Akane notó todos sus gestos y supo con antelación lo que vendría a continuación, así que sin más, lo tomó de su camisa y con fuerza lo atrajo de nuevo hacia ella, esta vez no hubo delicadeza en esa nueva unión de labios, Akane se vio en la penosa necesidad de repetir lo que anteriormente había hecho para callar a su tonto compañero, Ranma quedó impresionado, esta vez solo la observó, ella lo miraba de una forma que le demandaba que se calmara, mientras él aun confundido podía contemplar sus largas pestañas, y esos ojos que trataban de transmitirle algo, la siguió observando y como ella desviaba la vista para que él captara, Ranma pareció entender desviando la vista hacia donde ella posteriormente le había indicado, observó todo y cayó en cuenta de donde se encontraba, con un movimiento de cabeza de asentimiento, la peli azul se fue separando lentamente de él y volteó hacia el frente donde los hombres, ahora se encontraban a escasos dos metros de ellos, por lo que ella volteó de nuevo hacia su compañero, sin decir más él asintió. Ambos se lanzaron hacia los hombres, con puños, patadas y una que otra técnica en pareja pudieron limpiar el lugar.

Al parecer el gran alboroto que habían armado, llamó la atención de los demás hombres, quienes se enfrascaron en una pelea de dos contra treinta hombres, los sub grupos de apoyo y emboscada se unieron a la contienda y lograron arrestar a la mayoría de los hombres, los agentes del grupo exploración ingresaron para buscar toda información necesaria además de liberar a todas las mujeres que aún se encontraban con vida.

…..

-Todo ha acabado bien, les felicito, los infelices que tenemos ahora en la cárcel subterránea serán de gran ayuda para este caso, cada vez estamos más cerca de llegar con los Osamu, esto no indica que será algo fácil de hacer pues ahora llevamos a puestos importantes, hemos desmantelados dos puntos de reuniones, un punto de trato de mujeres, lo cual nos indica que vamos por buen camino agentes, agradezco su apoyo, pueden ir a descansar- Soun tenía enfrente de él a los seis grupos de los cuales tres habían dado con algo mientras que los otros tres habían sido falsa información, el líder de los TF observaba detenidamente a todo el grupo caminar hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, cuando divisó a las personas que buscaba.

-excepto ustedes del sub grupo de emboscada, necesito que ustedes cuatro se presenten de inmediato en mi oficina- los cuatro agentes se dirigieron con Soun hacia su oficina donde cada uno de los agentes relató lo que había sucedido, Soun por momentos mostraba sorpresa, luego regresaba a su apariencia tranquila, para luego sobre exaltarse al escuchar el relato de los agentes.

-Bien… Rousse por ahora te mantendrás al margen de casos como estos, quiero que te des cuenta que no solo pusiste en peligro la misión, sino la vida de tus compañeros, Akane por ahora no te necesitaremos al igual que tu Ranma, veo que es un gran error de mi parte mandarlos a ambos, desde ahora se quedarán aquí para realizar trabajo de archivo

-¿Qué?- Ambos chicos habían respondido al unísono, sorprendidos por lo que les decía, Soun, como era posible si gracias a ellos habían podido controlar la situación.

-Papá, no eres just…-

-Calla Akane, no te expondrás más, no quiero perderte y tendrás que obedecerme eso es todo ahora ¡largo de aquí!- Todos lo vieron con enojo, pero más la peli azul quien se sentía herida y dolía, el… nunca la apoyaría… molesta y con rabia a flor de piel salió corriendo hacia su habitación necesitaba descargarse de lo frustración que sentía, ¿Cómo podría ayudar a vengar a su hermana?

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

Ufff hace varios meses que no actualizo, se preguntarán que rayos pasó? Bueno les contaré que al escribir la historia estaba muy entusiasmada, principalmente porque recibía el apoyo de ustedes, quienes siguen la lectura, pero el ultimo capitulo me desmotivó, no recibir su apoyo, lo cual me hizo cuestionar… estaré haciendo bien con esta historia? Lo pensé por un largo rato, borrarla y reescribirla, creo que me odiarían y me odiaría el iniciar algo que ya va encaminado; dejarla a medias… pues nunca, odio los proyectos a medias y bueno decidí regresar a la escritura, pero tenía otro problema aparte de mi desmotivación, y ese era el hecho que no sentía inspiración, esto fue atacado por otros factores como el que este año me graduo como arquitecta y vaya si ya ni duermo pero no, este proyecto no lo dejaré en el olvido, lo seguiré y como pueden notar ahora me extendí un poquitín más, la razón es porque no sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar, pero si es un hecho que terminaré la historia, aunque no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo como lo hice anteriormente, pido mil disculpas a todos, la verdad espero terminen conmigo esta historia, ya que tengo más proyectos que me gustaría compartirles, no me detendré ahora que ya encontré amor por la escritura :3

Un fuerte y gran abrazo, para cada uno de ustedes

atentamente Rubí :3 :3 :3


	14. No todo es lo que parece

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales tomaré prestados para esta historia.

Los personajes:

-Hablan-

*Piensan*

N/ narra algún personaje

N/N narración normal

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **No todo es lo que parece**

 **N/Akane**

Mi padre había sido muy duro conmigo, lastimosamente pensaba que yo me mantendría tranquila, ¿porque había tomado esa decisión tan desmedida por segunda vez? la verdad estaba muy enojada con él, me entristecía su cambio en tan poco tiempo, porque… ¿dónde estaba lo cariñoso, comprensivo y risueño?, no tenía la menor idea, sé que tiene razón en cosas como preocuparse por mí pero, exagera demasiado, siento que todo esto solo nos separa en nuestra relación padre e hija y eso se debe principalmente por mezclar cosas del trabajo con la familia, pero en eso ni yo lo puedo culpar, yo también he sido presa de ese sentimiento pero él…

Me recuesto en mi cama boca arriba, hay muchas cosas que debo aclarar en mi mente, pero a lo primero que mi pensamiento da prioridad es… es… bueno si, el idiota… pero quiero creer que es por su descuido poniendo en riesgo la misión, o ¿pensaba más bien en los besos? NO, eso no era; el caso era que mi padre nos sacó a los tres de la misión por lo ocurrido, pero ¿quién más que a mí podría importarle?, si creo que fueron tres besos los que nos dimos… NO, eso ¡no!; regresando a lo otro, yo me había comportado bien, había trabajado lo mejor posible, me había esforzado como la agente mejor capacitada, había…

uffff siento que el tener a Rousse y Ranma en mi equipo, no fue la mejor idea, la mayor parte de los casos los trabajaba con mi padre y mis demás compañeros del sub grupo, pero con ninguno de ellos había experimentado lo de los besos… NOOOO, otra vez lo mismo; todo esto me da malestar, siento algo pasa… oh… ¿lo hicieron adrede al ponernos juntos?

Me acomodo mejor en mi cama, tomo mi peluche de cerdito llamado P-chan, siempre me acompaña en mis días y noches de pena, lo aprieto contra mi pecho y sigo en mis divagaciones… a pesar de todo actué como mejor lo creí, besando a Ranma… ¡NO por kamisama! sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mí.

Mientras no despejara mis dudas, me alejaría de los demás. Y es que así lo había hecho, llevaba más de una semana de entrenamiento por mi cuenta, buscaba ejercitarme a media noche, cuando se supone la mayoría duerme.

Y Rousse… sé que se siente mal conmigo por lo sucedido, tuvo mayor parte de responsabilidad de lo que pudo haberme pasado, pero gracias a Ranma y sus bes... ¡No puede ser! ¿Nunca dejaría de pensar en eso acaso? ¿me había gustado? No; retomando lo de Rousse, y no es que la culpe o bueno eso creo pero… ¿a quién quiero engañar? no estoy de humor para hablar con ella.

Debo calmarme y canalizar esa ira hacia afuera, este tema de la venganza, el lio con mi padre, el beso con Ranma… bueno ya, ya está bien, los besos que me di con Ranma ¡por Kaminsamaaaa! Me siento tan avergonzada, sé que nadie me ve pero, cubro mi rostro con la barriga de P-chan, la vergüenza puede conmigo, siento mi cara arder y esa extraña sensación en mi estómago, por kami, por kami ooohhh por kami que no sé qué hacer…

Respiro profundamente y alzo mis brazos con todo y mi confidente afelpado, lo contemplo por unos segundos y por muy tonto que pueda ser, es mi único reconfortante; no me molesta, no me traiciona y principalmente cuidaba de mí en mis insufribles, despiadadas y traumatizante noches de pesadillas.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc

Me lavando sobresaltada, siento que tengo el corazón en mi cabeza por lo fuerte que retumba, pero trato de regularizar mi respiración, sé que es Ranma quien toca por millonésima vez, él y su manera de ser, altera mis nervios y es el único que no respeta mi decisión de la ley del hielo, estoy tan enfadada y a la vez nerviosa, ¿Cómo puedo verlo al rostro, a esos ojos azules que me observaban cuando lo besé?, y por otra parte él fue parte fundamental para que mi "bello" padre decidiera mandarme literalmente de bibliotecaria ya que su intención era que pasara el día entero en la oficina investigando… y sé que nadie toma mi trabajo en serio, y como culparles si en estos precisos momentos yo misma me lo cuestiono, ¿qué debería hacer?

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc… -Sal Akane sé que estás ahí- lo escucho de nuevo con esa voz en forma cantarina e infantil, que hace desesperarme, pero con todas mis fuerzas de decisión, dignidad y sobretodo de pura vergüenza… le ignoro de nuevo.

Siento como Ranma se retira después de un buen rato, no quiero hablarle, y espero que por hoy, él lo entienda, sé que por hoy porque no tarda en regresar. No estoy en condiciones para enfrentarlo, sé que puedo parecer la chica ruda que puede con todo pero mis sentimientos en este momento se sienten tan revueltos y vulnerables, no podría verlo a la cara sin soltarme a llorar, maldecirlo, pegarle o derretirme como helado en su presencia de lo apenada, ¿cómo podría con ello?, y de nuevo pensar en los momentos tan embarazosos… no, no, no y ¡NO!

¡QUE VERGÜENZA! Yo… besando a un hombre que me quería comer… Maldito y estúpido Ranma con sus labios.

Aunque… no es precisamente romántico cuando tu vida depende de ello, talvez, era cierto que exageraba las cosas, pero que podía hacer si así me sentía y aún más cuando todos acá en la agencia me conocen como su prometida, ya no sé si les hace gracia o pura bendita costumbre tratarnos como pareja. Por muy loco y descabellado que sea, podría decirse que es mi amigo y me apoya incondicionalmente pero de que olvide a mi verdadero amor por un chico tan antipático, egocéntrico y pervertido hay muuuuucha distancia.

.

 **N/N**

Akane al sentirse sofocada por su mente; decidió salir a correr, un poco de senderismo, para estirar su cuerpo podría ayudarle a relajarse. Tardó poco tiempo en colocarse unos short deportivos, una playera blanca y tenis; por este día, dejaría su refugio que últimamente se estaba volviendo un encierro.

Decidida y con mejores ánimos se apresuró a abrir la puerta, para el instante intentar cerrarla, estaba arrepentida de no prestar atención. Ranma había ido de nuevo hacia su habitación y era a él a quien había encontrado con la mano alzada en posición de tocar, el insistente peli negro de nuevo, y para el importuno de Akane, él contaba con reflejos mucho más rápidos que ella, se maldecía la velocidad de reacción de él pues había atrancado el destino de la puerta con su pie, evitando que Akane de nuevo la cerrara.

Parecía que ambos tenían una batalla con la nueva víctima… en este caso la puerta de madera la cual empezaba a crujir por la extrema fuerza que ambos artistas marciales disputaban. Un pequeño recuerdo embargó la mente de la peli azul, trayendo consigo a una persona exageradamente enojada con aquellos que habían destruido el gimnasio en varias ocasiones, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo tensándola al imaginarse la reprimenda que su señor padre le daría si algo le pasaba a la estúpida puerta.

Rodando los ojos y exasperada por la insistencia de Ranma, agregándole el poco tiempo de vida útil de la madera, La peli azul optó por facilitar las cosas. De un solo movimiento quitó toda oposición que ofrecía hacia al peli negro, justo en el acto abriéndose estrepitosamente la puerta, rápidamente Akane tomó del brazo a Ranma jalándolo hacia ella para proceder con su mano libre a darle un golpe seco bajo el pecho, tomando por sorpresa al peli negro quien cayó un par de metros lejos del dormitorio.

Akane aprovechó el momento de ventaja que le ofrecía Ranma al quedar en el suelo sin aire, saliendo a toda prisa, dando un último vistazo con tristeza… su puerta… su bendita privacidad. Ya podría ir imaginándose lo que su padre tendría para decir. Allí en la escena del crimen, en el suelo como prueba de la fuerza sobrenatural, monstruosa de Ranma, yacía su puerta… o lo que quedaba de ella, con todo y marco de madera había sido arrancada, fue tan fuerte el golpe y la inercia del giro, que aquel inmobiliario se volvió parte del inventario de las víctimas en silencio de la pareja, aquella que le había mantenido por una semana y media aislada de cualquiera, había quedado destrozada.

Suspiró con fuerza, por ahora no le quedaría de otra que aguantarse el enojo, para hacer lo que había decidido desde un inicio, salir a correr.

Para Ranma aquello, lo había tomado por sorpresa sin prestarle el mínimo interés a lo sucedido en el cuarto de la peli azul se colocó de pie, trataba de recuperar el aire y regularizando su respiración.

Salió tras ella, la buscó y no tardo en encontrar el aura potente que lo hacía pensar… ¿valdría la pena seguirla? ¿Saldría vivo si ella decidiera explotar todo lo que se guardó de la misión?

Él no sabía que pasaba con ese mal genio que se cargaba la peli azul o por que la perseverancia tan boba de encerrarse en su pequeño mundo de niñadas, pero no podía dejarla así después de todo lo que pasó, pensó que lo que él tenía era un sentimiento de culpa, un colosal sentimiento de culpa, sin más decidió ir tras de su prometida falsa, llevaba rato brincando hasta que la divisó y se posicionó a su lado.

Akane al verlo aumentó la velocidad, siendo igualada al instante por él, ambos corrieron sin decirse ni una sola palabra, el prefirió que por el momento la acompañaría pero estaba determinado a hablar con esa boba.

Había pasado ya unas cuantas horas en que ambos seguían corriendo, por una vereda, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, haciendo más cansado el recorrido, por lo que la peli azul empezó a cesar su paso.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ranma rompió el silencio que había mantenido en todo el recorrido, la observó atento.

-Ranma ¿por qué no me has dejado tranquila?- Levantó el rostro para observarle y tratar de descifrar que era lo que él tanto quería.

-Akane, bueno… yo… estaba preocupado- La observó con extrema sinceridad, La peli azul solo atinó a sonrojarse, y bajó el rostro pensativa.

-emmm no te preocupes ya estoy bien, lo que pasó contigo y conmigo en la misión ya… pasó- dijo con una sonrisa de nervios.

-¿eh?- La cara de confusión que tenía Ranma hacía dudar a Akane de lo que pasaba en realidad

-¿Qué?-

-Esto… bueno… yo estaba preocupado por como actuabas cuando te sacaron del caso, creo exageras, no deberías ser una llorona y encerrarte en tu mundo de niñerías- el peli negro se rascaba la mejilla con claro nerviosismo y con la vista perdida en dirección contraria a ella, aunque dibujaba una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me sacaron? ¿Eso te preocupa?- Akane no sabía si agradecer o maldecir a "eso" que a él le preocupaba, ¿se habría estado preocupado ella por nada?, el beso solo la había estado torturando a ella, y ¿que con eso que ella era llorona? ¿Cómo que niñerías?

-Bueno por eso he estado preocupado y… y… lo otro también- y ahí estaba, sabía que él estaba pasando por lo mismo que ella.

-IDIOTA- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar por su boca, era cierto que él la hacía dudar de cómo actuar.

-¿Qué?- Un Ranma entre nervioso y con gracia clara en sus labios la observaba atento

-nada… olvídalo- antes que nada no daría su brazo a torcer en penosa situación

-¿no te gustó?- volteó a verla de nuevo

-Claro que no me gusto bobo, te besé a la fuerza, ¿Qué pensabas pervertido?-

-¿beso? Yo hablaba de que hicimos equipo, estaba preocupado si lo había hecho bien, bueno que a tu lado… cuesta lucirse- Akane volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, y claro gesto de confusión en sus ojos, hasta que observó a Ranma carcajeándose de ella

-IDIOTA- le gritó de nuevo enfadada

-ya, ya Akane no te enfades, solo quería cambiar tu estado de humor- con una gran sonrisa la observó y soltó un gras suspiro

-tu… tonto- no podría estar más roja, su mente había quedado en blanco para poder expresarle una maldición apropiada para él y la ocasión, su enfado era tanto que no resistiría de mandarlo a volar en ese mismo momento.

-Akane si es por lo del b…beso quería pedirte disculpas, mis compañeros me contaron lo sucedido así que bueno, yo… yo… perdona- su cambio era notorio, Ranma había pasado de un momento cómico a uno de total nerviosismo y hasta cierto punto tierno pensó Akane, ahora entendía la insistencia de Ranma, el solo estaba apenado por el beso… o los besos, tanto como ella. Pero… ¿y lo demás qué?, se giró de nuevo pensando por un momento, tratando de encontrar las respuestas pero otra vez sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-Mira lo que pasó sé que no debí faltarte el respeto, creo fue por el gas pero espero no haberte lastimado, besado, tocado con intentos de… hacerte….- se sintió avergonzado a mas no poder por lo que tenía que decir que dejo la frase en el aire, aun expectante a la reacción de una pensativa peli azul.

Ver a Ranma disculpándose era algo que nunca creyó espetar. Él la había salvado de saber qué tipo de tortura en la misión, ahora sentía que había despejado sus dudas, tanto Ranma y Rousse no tenían la culpa de los hechos vividos en la misión y si es cierto que ella lo sabía, se mantenía renuente a quererlo aceptar. Había volteado a ver a Ranma con mucha culpabilidad y un poco avergonzada, el sub grupo nunca lo había hecho adrede, era su Padre quien le había hecho sentir tan mal, él la había embargado de esa amargura de sentimientos, solo pudo suspirar y relajarse, para luego regalarle una sonrisa radiante a él, quien había venido a derribar ese muro que ella misma había levantado durante los días pasados.

-Gracias-

-¿Qué dijiste?- Una sonrisa asomó en el rostro del peli negro

-No lo volveré a repetir, así que no te emociones- había algo nuevo en ella y eso era paz consigo misma, no había fallado, la situación sola se había presentado de esa manera, nadie había tenido la culpa, todos habían actuado como mejor lo consideraron, inclusive Rousse quien había despertado de sus pensamientos había actuado bien, al llamar a los demás agentes, por ellos ella había salido librada.

Ranma había visto el cambio de actitud en ella, cosa que le agradaba, al fin ya no estaría tan chillona como antes, el peli negro observó el bello lugar, donde se encontraban parados, estaban casi en la cima de una montaña, a un lado podría verse el nacimiento de un río con agua cristalina que reflejaba entre lo verde del bosque y la trasparencia del agua.

Ese lugar…

¿Qué lugar era ese?, un rayo de lucidez, lo embargó regresándolo a la realidad.

-mmm ¿Dónde estamos?- el peli negro observó a detalle el bosque en que hace más de una hora se habían adentrado no teniendo la más mínima idea de donde estaban parados.

Ella había agrandado los ojos de un momento a otro, cambiando su posición de tranquilidad a nervios, se quedó atenta, observaba hacia todos lados tratando de entender donde se habían metido, asustada y regresando la mirada a Ranma, solo pudo levantar sus hombros en clara respuesta.

-Bueno… creo lo más conveniente es que caminemos, debemos, regresar por donde veníamos… ¿Por dónde veníamos?- Ranma empezó a caminar en círculos tratando de recordar algo que le hiciera recuperar el rumbo, la verdad él no tenía ni la mínima idea de en qué dirección caminar, pero era mejor a quedarse sin hacer nada. Pudo notar en Akane la duda, apenada por haber corrido más de la cuenta.

Ambos estuvieron caminando muy largo rato hasta que se contemplaba ya un resplandeciente ocaso; cansados y rindiéndose a la esperanza de regresar sanos y salvos al cuartel juntaron leña he hicieron una fogata ya no había de otra, tendrían que esperar.

-Lo que hicimos fue estúpido- Akane volteó a verlo y con el ceño entre fruncido y acongojado

-Ni que me lo digas… debiste poner atención- un fuerte suspiro se escuchó en ambos, quienes se recostaron en el suelo boca arriba observando las primeras estrellas que asomaban en esa noche tan despejada. -creo mi padre nos matará a ambos por esto, no sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que así será-

-Sí, aunque últimamente pelea más contigo que con cualquier otra persona, creo te sobre exige- Akane se apoyó en sus codos levantando medio torso para observar al chico cerca de ella, ósea que no habían sido suposiciones suyas en realidad su padre estaba sobreactuando con ella.

-¿tú lo crees?- observó a Ranma con mayor interés

-si- al ver la respuesta casta de Ranma, ella sin ponerse a pensar hablo quedamente, como si tuvieran un momento de íntimo sentimiento.

-Mi padre antes de volvernos los TF era una persona diferente, era feliz- Se notaba la melancolía en Akane, sus ojos brillando de una manera que amenazaban con soltar lágrimas, a Ranma le pareció interesante y quiso saber más sobre su familia y de la organización.

-Dime como era tu familia antes de esto- giró su cuerpo hacia ella para poder observarla mejor. La peli azul solo se recostó de nuevo y viendo al cielo prosiguió a contarle de su vida, de sus padres y principalmente de sus hermanas, contó a Ranma como había evolucionado la agencia TF, como por cada caso resuelto tenían un poco de paz al ayudar a muchas personas, aun si arriesgando sus vidas, también le contó a detalle de cómo había sido el accidente con su hermana y sus trágicas consecuencias.

-Ahora entiendo porque tu familia se ha vuelto así, inclusive tu Akane que en momentos he notado lo amargada, chillona he insoportable que te vuelves a veces- Si es cierto que él era un cabezotas y soltaba lo primero que se le ocurría, en este caso solo intentaba animarla, la verdad es que verla en ese estado, le revolvió muchos sentimientos, hasta se había sentido identificado pensando en Ranko y su desdicha al pretender un maldito hombre quien solo acabó poco a poco con su vida.

La peli azul lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido y una mueca en sus labios de total reproche por los comentarios de su prometido falso, pero al ver su expresión comprendió de inmediato su sentir, sin decir nada solo se acomodó abrazándose a sí misma para darse calma a ese corazón que no encontraba refugio.

-Se cómo te sientes, ambos estamos vengando una parte importante en nuestras vidas y es difícil Ranma- él solo se giró dándole la espalda y no volvió a contestarle.

Ambos estaban a punto de dormir, pero un sonido llamó su atención, inmediatamente, el peli negro rodó en dirección de Akane y jalando de ella se colocaron detrás de unos arbustos en total silencio, ambos observaron como un par de hombres se acercaban e inspeccionaban el lugar donde con antelación descansaba la pareja.

-Parece que tenemos gente merodeando por estos lugares- Uno de ellos había tomado una muñequera negra entre sus manos, examinando cada detalle, una carcajada se escuchó haciendo temblar a una peli azul que observaba atenta los movimientos de esos hombros

-¿Ranma es que acaso eres tú? Venga sal de donde te escondas-

-Vamos amigo que no somos de tener paciencia- Para el asombro de Akane, él peli negro salía de su escondite tranquilamente dirigiéndose con el par de hombres que tenía frente suya

–bueno… ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieren?-

Ambos hombres se voltearon para encararlo y sonreírle, -jajajaja ves, he ganado la apuesta el bastardo es inmortal, ahora págame que aún sigue vivo- comentó uno de los hombres hacia el otro, el segundo hombre lo vio con total desagrado y soltando un gruñido pagándole unos billetes a su compañero.

-Bien a lo que venimos, hasta que te dejas ver, no sabíamos que había sido de ti-

-Así que me buscaban… para que mierda me buscan si se supone me han mandado a matar-

-jajajaja sí que eres un imbécil, pero… ya que has sobrevivido tómalo mejor como una advertencia, nadie te mandó a matar, estas totalmente capacitado para sobrevivir a una explosión e inclusive a un castigo tan pesado en tu entrenamiento ¿no? digamos… que fue una advertencia de Jin- habló el hombre con total sarcasmo

-Ese maldito…-

-Las cosas están así, ahora que te vimos te decimos que él no tiene paciencia, sabes a que nos referimos, y si crees o buscas una oportunidad, eres un estúpido ingenuo-

-Mierda, dile que lo veré en unos días, y ajustaremos cuentas, aun no dejo de lado que debemos vernos, se para que me busca-

-Vaya, vemos que no eres tan estúpido después de todo, pero… ¿qué te hace creer que iremos a darle tu recado cuando estas a nuestra merced?

-Arggg, no me van a llevar con ustedes si eso es lo que creen, déjense de cuentos que bien saben que no pueden conmigo-

-Bueno… pensemos un poco ya destruimos a tu amor, si aquella chiquilla de pelo rosa que no pudimos degustar gracias a las órdenes precisas de Jin aaaaa y con la ayuda de la zorrita… ¿cómo se llamaba? Así, la tal Shampoo-

-Se llamaba ¿la han matado?-

-jajajaja no, la verdad como la van a matar si se ha sabido comportar… ¿te han dicho que es la nueva mujer novia o como quieras llamarle, de Jin?- las palabras de esos tres tenían demasiado nerviosa a Akane, ellos hablaban con tanta familiaridad, y si bien era cierto que Ranma les había apoyado con información de cómo se habían unido la aldea Amazona a la mafia de los Osamus, él había dejado claro que no era parte de ellos, pero… ella tenía duda, no sabía que pensar, aun sabiendo lo de Ranko, él no podía quedarle mal a ella, no después de tener su entera confianza en él.

-Oh pero mira si tenemos a alguien más aquí… Sal de una vez- Akane se había enojado con ella misma, en algunos momentos podía ser tan torpe, se había movido, un error que podía costarle la vida

-jajajaja aaaa veo que no quieres cooperar, bien te daremos una ayuda, veamos- El hombre había apuntado con un arma a Ranma mientras que el otro se acercaba dándole un golpe certero en el abdomen haciendo que el peli negro se doblara de dolor.

-mmm estas renuente por lo que veo, bien a la de tres- Mientras el hombre apuntaba a Ranma el otro hombre seguía golpeándolo sin contemplación.

-uno-

-dos-

-y…-

-Esperen, yo bueno el me ayudó porque me perdí pero, por favor no le hagan daño-

-mmm una mujer, vaya que no pierdes el tiempo Saotome… creo este tesoro me lo llevaré conmigo y tu… pues, cambié de opinión mejor muere-

-NO- se escuchó el grito de un par de jóvenes. El hombre no esperó más y apretó el gatillo, el sonido estruendoroso se escuchó en todas partes mientras que Akane había interceptado al hombre quien la vio caer al suelo con la parte de pecho y brazo lleno de sangre.

-hummm bueno ya no nos sirve para la diversión que pensábamos tener, así fría y tiesa no me gustan, vámonos.

Ranma como pudo se reincorporó observando con horror a los peligros que ella se metía por su culpa con toda desesperación se acercó observando como la peli azul perdía el conocimiento; cerrando sus ojos en el momento, el creyó lo peor, angustiado la cargó en sus brazos tratando de saber que hacer o hacia donde llevarla, para su suerte observó a los agentes TF caminando hacia él, sin más corrió hacia ellos.

Había pasado una semana en que Akane había quedado inconsciente, había por fin abierto sus ojos observando todo a su alrededor, era un cuarto de recuperación, como pudo intentó sentarse pero el dolor en su brazo la hizo cesar en el intento, un leve quejido se escuchó en la sala, alertando al doctor y enfermera de turno.

-Bueno esto es magnífico Akane has despertado… nos alegra que todo haya salido bien-

-Ranma, donde esta Ranma- Contesto entré la ensoñación del medicamento y la aturdida que aún se sentía

-Por favor no hagas movimientos bruscos relaja tu cuerpo debes recuperar fuerzas- Sus ojos trataron de acoplarse a la claridad del cuarto y aun mareada trató de sentarse pero de nuevo sus intentos fueron detenidos por una mano, tres pares de ojos la observaban con alegría.

-hija mía, no sabes la alegría de verte bien-

-Papa, estoy bien tranquilo, pero ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Nada mi vida, tú debes descansar y relajarte-

\- Que susto nos has dado hermanita, me alegro verte bien-

-¿Ranma… donde esta? Él… ¿está bien?-

-Debes recuperarte, y luego hablaremos para ponerte al tanto de todo lo sucedido mi niña-

-está bien… pero porque nadie me responde, es que le paso algo a él-

-No te preocupes amor Ranma se encuentra… en una misión, él se encuentra en una misión por lo tanto no preguntes más, ya lo verás cuando esté de regreso- Las miradas entre los tres parecían ocultar algo, Akane no era tonta, conocía muy bien a su familia y más que nada a su padre, que había dado por zanjeada la situación.

-Nabiki se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso muy despacio en la coronilla; apoyando su mano en la de su hermana entregó algo, sin que su padre y madre se dieran cuenta, se dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada más, sus padres también se despidieron y la dejaron sola en la habitación.

Con el interés en lo sucedido, observó en su mano, Nabiki le había dejado una pequeña nota la desdobló despacio y con precaución de que nadie la viera, empezó a leer.

 _Hermana la situación se ha puesto difícil en la agencia, hay cosas que debemos hablar, y sé que preguntaras por Ranma pero el en este momento se encuentra preso en las instalaciones TF, hay mucha información que lo incrimina, siendo ya parte de los Osamu, en conclusión él es un doble agente según las investigaciones realizadas, y por cómo te encontramos, quiero que tomes esto con cautela porque mi padre ha cambiado muchas cosas, nos ha sacado de todo lo que tenga que ver con el caso, con tal de protegernos, pero al actuar bajo su criterio está a punto de cometer una locura, ahora debes recuperarte ya tendremos tiempo de hablar, por el bien de todos y las vidas de aquellos que nos arrebataron, te quiero atentamente Nabiki T._

*¿Había leído bien? ¿La vida de aquellos que nos arrebataron?*

Akane no entendía que estaba pasando era mucha información para captarla de un solo golpe, su padre había sacado del caso también a Nabiki, pero entonces ¿cuál era el misterio que escondía sobre todo esto? ¿Qué significaba?

Sus pensamientos divagaron por un momento… el haber dormido le había traído consigo muchas pesadillas una tras otra, unas sangrientas y otras no tanto, ahora tenía muchas dudas sobre como sucedió la muerte de su hermana y amado…

Había pasado unas horas cuando su hermana llegó a la habitación escoltada por un agente, -hola hermanita veo que estas mejor-

-¿yo… puedes decirme que pasa con…?- pero fue interrumpida por su hermana, quien dio una mirada hacia afuera, haciéndole saber a la peli azul que tenían compañía.

-¿Tu decaimiento?, muy fácil estuviste un par de semanas sin comer casi nada… y luego que los encontráramos, una bala te rozó el brazo, pero tú en tu estado, y agregándole la herida te desmayaste, a los doctores les constó estabilizarte y bueno perdiste mucha sangre por lo lejos que se encontraban, pero ya estas fuera de peligro- Nabiki le guiña un ojo y sonreía de lado, Akane la observaba esperando por mas respuestas, quería salir de esa clínica e ir por Ranma.

Nabiki se acercó lentamente a mí y al intentar hablarme, el doctor ingresó. –Bueno Akane tengo buenas noticias para ti, te daremos de alta si en un par de horas siguen como van las cosas de tu estabilidad.

Así había pasado el tiempo, y Akane por fin regresaba a su cuarto, le sorprendió ver su habitación con una nueva puerta ya colocada, suspiró pesadamente entendiendo que por ahora se había librado de ese regaño de parte de Soun.

Tranquila se recostó en su cama, con la vista perdida al cielo tomó a su pequeño amigo afelpado y le vio algo extraño en su pañoleta amarilla con estampado rectangular negro del cuello.

Una nueva nota.

 _Akane:_

 _Nuestro padre ha ordenado total seguridad para nosotras, el día de hoy después de verte nuestro padre ha salido con el escuadrón a enfrentar a los Osamu pues habíamos encontrado al cabecilla de todo esto, mi padre descubrió varias cosas que por precaución, no pudo decirnos a nosotras lo sé porque desde la última misión algo cambió en él, nos ha estado ocultando cosas, es necesario que sepas algo importante, para que tu lleves esta misión, cuento contigo._

 _En el momento del incidente en nuestra casa, hay algo que no pudimos decirte como familia, y es el hecho de que no se encontró paradero de ellos, me refiero a Kasumi y Kenji, sé que viste la habitación, y la escena no era nada favorecedora, pero debes encontrar en ti la respuesta, no habían cuerpos hermana, aun guardamos la esperanza claro una muy pequeña, un 5% según posibilidades de supervivencia, que una mafia les haya perdonado la vida y aun se encuentren bien. Para cuando leas esta nota entenderás que tu sufriste de un trastorno emocional y por lo tanto no recuerdas más nada, pero la realidad es que tú los diste por muertos aun cuando no había paradero de sus cuerpos, una vez se te enseñó un par de fotografías sospechosas, de las cuales tu nos habías mencionado que uno de ellos era un tal Mikado, esto fue punto cable porque esos hombres llevaban unas grandes maletas en las cuales creemos secuestraron a nuestra hermana y a Kenji, hermana para cuando leas esto, espero comprendas que aún hay esperanza, y en estos momentos tengo ya trazado un plan, mi padre fue a realizar una emboscada con un número de agentes muy reducido, por eso es necesario de tu ayuda Akane, confío en ti y en Ranma, por ahora lo importante es que puedas comprender esta nota y deshacerte de ella lo antes posible, tu misión es: burlar a los agentes y sacar a tu prometido de ahí, busca bajo tu cama ahí tienes lo necesario, espero esto lo tomes profesionalmente, ya hablaremos con calma para resolver tus dudas, te quiere Nabiki T._

Akane, miraba de forma sorprendida la nota, y cada vez que releía lo escrito por su hermana, sentía la vista nublársele, sus manos temblaban como casi nunca lo había hecho su cuerpo, estaba casi por perder el control de sus emociones y las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo, pero debía ser fuerte, suspirando y tragando duro, tratando de apaciguar el dolor que se anudaba en su garganta, pensaba que con ello podría ayudar ahora a escapar a Ranma y ayudar a su padre quien se encontraba en peligro en estos momentos.

Suspirando pesadamente relajó de nuevo su cuerpo, ahora tenía sentido muchas cosas, esas fotografías de esos hombres, Soun haciéndose el sobreprotector con ella, el poder empalmar esa parte de recuerdo que Akane había creído perdida, no sabía si tener esperanza… su hermana y él, un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo, no daba fe a lo que tenía frente a ella, releyendo una vez más la nota de Nabiki, y tratando de calmar sus nervios, se dio cuenta de algo importante… tenía miedo.

Ahora el problema estaba en recuperar a Ranma, sabía dónde se encontraban las carceletas pero, era un área restringidas para cualquier agente, y suponiendo como estaban las cosas, ella casi podría jurar que todos los agentes estaban bien informados sobre las intenciones que pudiera tener ella, se levantó y revisó la hora, era ya de tarde, como toda agente prosiguió a echar llave a la puerta y luego revisar debajo de su cama, había dos mochilas muy bien equipadas, implementos como navajas, linterna, esposas, bombas de humo, un par de micrófonos y binoculares entre otros accesorios, ambas mochilas tenían atuendos negros, especiales para la misión, observó también un par de mapas, el primero abarcaba un área extensa por lo que deducía era el que le conduciría hacia su padre.

Observó el segundo mapa y su sonrisa se realzó, tenía las instalaciones específicas de electricidad, aire acondicionado y en sí de la distribución del centro de misiones TF, definitivamente podría ayudarse y desenvolverse muy bien con lo que su hermana le había dado, detalló y observó una "x" en una de las carceletas, podría entender que era posible que Ranma se encontrara ahí, poniéndose de pie observó el cielo de su recamara, contaba con un cielo falso y una escotilla del aire, sin pensarlo más, tomo las dos mochilas y las colocó en el ducto de ventilación, observó detalladamente el mapa que mostraba los ingresos al ducto de ventilación y los memorizó, cronometró su reloj de muñeca para poder alistarse para su misión, esto era difícil, pues infiltrarse en su misma organización podría considerarse traición, ahora teniendo las dos notas que Nabiki le había entregado las dobló y quemó después de serenarse, concentrada y decidida, quitó el seguro de su puerta y se recostó en la cama, por ahora esperaría a que fuera media noche para llevar a cabo su plan.

Bien le había funcionado el salir a entrenar en las madrugadas, porque había podido entender cómo se desenvolvía el personal de laboratorio, agentes y principalmente de control, tomó un libro y tranquila decidió recostarse a leer un poco.

Unos minutos después la puerta fue abierta sin anunciar, dos agentes ingresaban a su habitación y la observaban inspeccionando que todo estuviera bien.

-Y bien, ¿Qué quieren?- Akane se levantó sobre exaltada, observándolos con claro enojo en su rostro de la intromisión de ese par.

-Akane, ya está lista la cena, por favor nos gustaría que nos acompañaras-

-bien, voy en un instante- la peli azul se levantó pero era claro que ese par no se movería de ahí hasta escoltarla.

-Podrían regresarme mi privacidad, si no es una molestia, necesito buscar algo para abrigarme- se mostraba el sarcasmo e ironía en su voz, después de todo ahora tenía al 100% claro lo que Nabiki le había dicho, de cierta manera se sentía hasta prisionera en esos instantes.

Fue hacia el área de comedores y pudo notar muy pocos agentes, pero algo no le cuadraba, ¿Por qué todos estaban tan alertas?, entre lo que comía se puso a pensar detalladamente en todo, podría tratarse que todos supieran su capacidad, pero no… se debía a algo más a fondo, no por nada eran de los mejores agentes, podría comprender que estaban trabajando en equipo, y si ese fuese el caso el grupo con el que comía podría ser un distractor, deductiva se tomó el tiempo suficiente para comer y pretender que nada pasaba, en eso estaba cuando el foco se encendió en su mente… podría ser que en este momento estuvieran revisando su habitación en busca de cualquier cosa, claro estaba había servido tomar sus precauciones al colocar sus implementos en los ductos… y así lo evaluó se puso de pie sin emitir ningún ruido y con total calma, se dirigió a la cocina, por el rabillo del ojo notó movimiento, era claro lo que tramaban, se dirigió con disimulo a por un vaso de agua y tomó asiento de nuevo.

Al llegar a su habitación pudo comprobar lo que había pasado, habían llegado a revisar, definitivamente debería tomar sus precauciones y pensar más allá de las narices de esos agentes.

Se recostó y pudo dormir lo que quedaba de ese día, a lo lejos escuchó su reloj, y alerta se acomodó cerciorándose de su entorno, no había movimiento así que creo con las almohadas una silueta de ella recostada en la cama, para luego subir por el ducto de ventilación, observó las mochilas aun intrigada… tomó su vestimenta y se la colocó, su traje era totalmente negro, entallado al cuerpo, circulando por los ductos a nivel felino, se detuvo. ¿Por qué esto era demasiado fácil para ella? ¿Cómo era posible que agentes tan calificados hubieran obviado la necesidad de revisar un ducto?, podría ser que si lo hayan revisado y…

Akane agrandando los ojos comprendiendo en que se estaba metiendo, tranquilamente sacó el mapa de ductos y detalló, ¿porque Nabiki se habría tomado el tiempo de marcar con la "x" la carceleta de donde podría estar Ranma? Era obvio que si Nabiki sabía eso, su padre no dejaría al peli negro ahí, más atenta divagó un momento… además su hermana no puso un "ahí esta Ranma" o pensaría que la descubrirían, pero no, era tonto, debía pensar mejor y rápido, antes que notaran su ausencia en el cuarto.

Suspirando y pensando en cuál era su mejor opción, claro que los agentes encontraría todo, pero no la atraparían porque sería imposible ella era mejor que todos ellos juntos, a menos que planearan una emboscada tan bien pensada que le fuera difícil salir de ahí, por eso Nabiki había planeado poner un cebo… pero entonces ¿dónde se encontraba Ranma?

Soltando la respiración por segunda vez y abriendo los parpados, un brillo de determinación y con fuerzas renovadas se asomó en los ojos avellana de la peli azul, tomó el mapa de nuevo y se dirigió en un punto de los ductos donde bien podría ser el centro de la infraestructura. Cerró los ojos y dio paso a su aura, concentrándose dejó escapar todo lo que pudiese su cuerpo.

…

Se encontraba durmiendo pero su percepción le hizo despertar y prestar atención a lo que pasaba, abrió los ojos sorprendido observando donde se encontraba, era un cuarto pequeño con una pequeña ventana, una cama y un servicio sanitario que apenas si entraba una persona, observó en la penumbra de la habitación algo que distara de darle un poco de información de que pasaba, una hermosa aura color dorada muy conocida para él destallaba de tal magnitud que pudo saber que era ella, que lo estaba llamando, desesperado empezó a moverse como un león enjaulado, tomando su tiempo para pensar que debía hacer, era imposible que él pudiera salir de ahí… pero ella, claro ella estaba buscándolo, se sentó y cerró los ojos se concentró y expandió su aura, no faltaba mucho, podrían escapar de ahí.

…

Akane bajó la intensidad de su aura, para poder sentir la de Ranma, con el ceño fruncido y tratando de prestar su mejor concentración y captación pudo encontrarla, dejó de transmitir y empezó a recibir, cada vez que ambos hacían la expansión de su energía se debilitaban por lo que sabía que Ranma no duraría mucho así, tomó el plano del edificio evaluando el lugar donde podría estar, y lo encontró, decidida siguió su camino y llegó a unos de los ductos olvidados del lugar, movió la escotilla y observó, para su fortuna nadie estaba ahí, bajó enseguida y se dirigió hacia un corredor con varias puertas, parecía una parte nueva de las instalaciones, por lo desolado que estaba o era ¿porque todos estaban espetándole en aquella carceleta?, tranquila caminó con paso sigiloso hacia una habitación característica de una gran energía y lo llamó –Ranma-

-Akane-

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

Holaaa

Nunca me había costado un capítulo como lo fue este, ¿por qué? no tengo la menor idea, talvez no sabía cómo encaminarlo hacia mi objetivo principal, me enredé como no tienen idea, y lo reescribí un par de veces pero ahora si espero esté a la altura.

He destapado ya grandes misterios, puede que la mayoría lo haya notado o talvez no xD pero la verdad es que Akane nunca encontró ningún cuerpo, puede que Kasumi y su amorcito estén vivos o mejor no? xD ya saben que trato con nuevas cosas a lo que he leído donde muere alguien, talvez los reviva o talvez no? :D

Quiero agradecer de gran manera a todos los que me han apoyado, de verdad de todo corazón gracias (algo cursi, bueno algo no, muy cursi y sentimental de mi parte) pero mil gracias por el apoyo y seguimiento de la historia, quiero aclarar algo importante porque a mi parecer no quedó del todo entendido.

Primero no dejaré de escribir la historia, la terminaré y eso es algo que ya está decidido así que no se preocupen que por aquí seguiré y como les dije anteriormente ya tengo nuevos proyectos para presentarles y me tiene muyyy emocionada

Segundo amo como no tienen idea sus reviews, pero ahora comprendo mi error de novata al pensar que no había interés en esta historia, aun así por favor cuéntenme que tal les parece :3

Tercero y último perdón si me tardo en actualizar, y con todas las ganas e interés me comprometí, simplemente es falta de tiempo y que no me cuadraba un poco este capítulo.

Atentamente, Rubí

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

Mary 57: tú eres unas de las personas que me ha apoyado siempre y de lo cual estoy agradecída, no pude contestarte anteriormente pero lo hago ahora, espero este sea otro de esos capítulos que disfrutas, un fuerte abrazo :3

Maikelucas89: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, wow me alaga saber que es una de tus historias favoritas :3 y no, está decidido que esta historia terminará como debe hacerse así que un gran abrazo y amo esos ánimos, son fuerzas para mi :D

Nancyricoleon: gracias! Aunque me tardé de nuevo :S pero no me iré eso es seguro, te mando un abrazo :33

Moon Pain: hola! Todo un gusto, y claro que la continuaré, muchas gracias por los ánimos definitivamente me ayudan a seguir adelante con la historia :3

Aknya: tu review me dejó así :O creo fue una bofetada de las buenas XD pero te agradezco el que decidieras decírmelo, no lo había visto así definitivamente, y tienes toda la razón, :3 como dije anteriormente es un error de novata xD pero… ¿quién no ama los reviews? Así que mil gracias, y si entiendo que el epílogo es algo tétrico, pero agradezco mucho que le hayas dado la oportunidad, te mando un enorme abrazo, en pocas palabras me enseñaste mucho

RANMAA-K: jajajaja me hiciste reír eso del teclado móvil es mi pesadilla xD pero agradezco ese apoyo y tienes razón ya no me desmotivaré, ahora tengo fuerzas renovadas jajaja solo espero y la inspiración me permita actualizarles más seguido, gracias por los ánimos y si eres fiel a esta historia bueno :3 me siento muy alagada en serio a ti gracias

Emmacuri: gracias, espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado ufff vaya que me costó xD

Mara 12: Agradezco tus palabras, no te decepcionaré, o eso espero, tengo toda la obligación conmigo misma de terminarla así que espero tenerte por aquí

Mai gracias, espero te guste este capítulo que ya hay más cosillas claras

Guest: amigo guest no la he terminado aún, así que despreocúpate que la seguiré hasta el final no tengo la intención de dejarla eso es seguro.


End file.
